His Voices in My Head
by Raging-RKO
Summary: SLASH/CENTON - WWE Superstar John Cena doesn't believe that he can ever find love again, but a certain viper has something to say about that...and so does someone else... Mild violence, sexual content, language, and suggestive dialogue. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**His Voices in My Head**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way, shape, or form, own any of the people in this story or any element of the WWE universe. This is strictly fiction.

**Author's Note:** Oh, how I looooove Centon This is a CenaXOrton story but there are some other pairs too.

**Content Warning:** This story includes mild violence, strong language, and lots of hot steamy slash.

"John, you haven't been acting like yourself lately," John Cena's best friend Melina Perez told him as she stood in front of him in his locker room.

"I'm fine, really," John replied half-heartedly.

"Bull!" John's other best friend Matt Hardy exclaimed from the bench he was sitting on.

John sighed. "I guess I'm not completely over Batista yet…" he explained. John and Batista had been dating for about a year, but they broke up about three months ago. They split on good terms, though, and they remained friends.

"Aww, Johnny," Melina said with an 'aww' look on her face. John hated that nickname; only Melina (and Matt on exception) could get away with calling him that.

"Look John, you know I love you right?" Melina asked, shining her beautiful smile at her friend.

"I hear it every day," John replied.

"Ok good," Melina chuckled. "Well, I have to go meet up with Kelly and Natalya for some dinner but I want you to stay strong. There's someone out there for you." And with that, Melina grabbed her purse, gave John and Matt a kiss on the cheek, and left.

"Who could possibly want an old man like me?" John asked Matt.

"Dude, I'm older than you," Matt began, "and I can personally tell you that you are NOT old."

"But-" John started before Matt cut him off.

"And there are plenty of dudes backstage that would totally want to have their way with you," Matt added.

John sighed again. He hadn't gotten laid since he broke up with Batista and he was really fucking horny. Three months without sex can really rip a dude's nervous system to shreds. John couldn't help but feel a tiny bit jealous towards his friends: Melina was in a committed relationship with John Morrison (the two had an on-and-off relationship) and Matt was doing well with his boyfriend, Phil (a.k.a. CM Punk).

"John!" Matt shouted, breaking John out of his thought.

"Yeah, what?" John blasted.

"You should let me hook you up with somebody-"

"Hell no," John said. Matt was responsible for hooking John and one of his now ex-boyfriends, Chris Jericho up, and while it was fun at first, it turned into hell on earth. Literally.

"Fine," Matt said. "But if you don't get going soon, I'll have no choice-"

"You do like having arms and legs, don't you?" John threatened.

"Why yes I do!" Matt laughed. "Which is why I'm going to go get my brother and head out. I'll catch you later, Cena."

"Peace out, Hardy," John said as Matt left the room.

John decided to take a quick shower before he left, so he did, and he put on a crisp white t-shirt and some blue denim jeans. He packed up his gym bag, grabbed his phone, keys, and wallet, and left out his locker room. To say he was tired was an understatement; he had just wrestled Wade Barrett and then got attacked by the Nexus after the match.

He walked down the hallway, passing by many of his fellow superstars and divas, until he was almost out of the arena. John then heard some choking in the room he passed, so he quickly opened the door to find none other than Randy Orton sitting on a bench, choking on what he believed was a cheeseburger. John immediately applied the Heimlich maneuver and Randy came back to reality.

"Orton? Orton, can you hear me?" John shouted as he shook Randy's shoulders.

"Yes," Randy near-whispered. Randy soon regained full consciousness. "Fuck it, Cena, I hear you! Now what the hell are you doing in here?"

"Such polite words to be using towards the guy that saved your life," John bragged.

"You? Save MY life? As if," Randy sneered.

"It's true," John said, a smirk growing on his face. "You were in here choking on your little cheeseburger until I came and helped you out."

Randy glared at him. "Thanks…Cena…"

"No problem," John chucked, "I enjoy helping so-called 'Vipers' resolve their cheeseburger issues. To think, Randy Orton nearly choked to death on a cheeseburger. That's tabloid gold."

"Shut the hell up, Cena," Randy shot. "It could have happened to you too."

"Maybe with some steak or some man food, not a little cheeseburger," John replied.

"Whatever," Randy said as he began to take off his shirt.

"Dude, you're not alone in here," John said as he examined Randy's chiseled chest and abs. They were so damn PERFECT!

"You seem to be enjoying the view," Randy replied.

In all honesty, John could feel his pants getting tighter the more he looked at Randy. He had wrestled Randy before, practically had his hands all over Orton's half naked body in the ring, so why was he getting so turned on now?

"Cat got your tongue?" Randy joked.

"Nope, I'm just a little upset because you've got such a tan and I'm nearly as pale as Sheamus!" John blurted.

Randy laughed. Who knew that he of all people had caught John Cena's eye? He could have some fun with this…

"Well then, I suppose that that little tent in your pants is all because of a tan?" Randy added.

John blushed. "Damnit, Randy, shut up! I'm leaving. You have fun with your cheeseburger!" John exclaimed as he left the room in a huff.

Randy grinned. He could use this to his advantage….

**To be continued! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**His Voices in My Head**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way, shape, or form, own any of the people in this story or any element of the WWE universe. This is strictly fiction.

**Author's Note:** Oh, how I looooove Centon J This is a CenaXOrton story but there are some other pairs too.

**Content Warning:** This story includes mild violence, strong language, and lots of hot steamy slash.

Recap:

In all honesty, John could feel his pants getting tighter the more he looked at Randy. He had wrestled Randy before, practically had his hands all over Orton's half naked body in the ring, so why was he getting so turned on now?

"Cat got your tongue?" Randy joked.

"Nope, I'm just a little upset because you've got such a tan and I'm nearly as pale as Sheamus!" John blurted.

Randy laughed. Who knew that he of all people had caught John Cena's eye? He could have some fun with this…

"Well then, I suppose that that little tent in your pants is all because of a tan?" Randy added.

John blushed. "Damnit, Randy, shut up! I'm leaving. You have fun with your cheeseburger!" John exclaimed as he left the room in a huff.

Randy grinned. He could use this to his advantage….

Now back to the story: "His Voices in My Head" Chapter 2

John hurried into his car and shut the door with a loud SLAM!

What was happening to him? He was NOT falling for Randy Orton. Not in a million years. He'd rather chew off his own damn foot.

Just then, his cell phone started playing an all-too-familiar ringtone. John answered it.

"_Hey John!" Melina said._

"Hey Lina."

"_You ok?"_

"Yeah."

"_Where are you?"_

"In my car outside the arena."

"_Oh okay then, well I have to go eat right now but maybe ill fetch Mattie and we'll come watch a movie later together? You know, like old times?"_

John sighed. "Sure, when and where"

"_Um…your hotel room at about nine-ish?"_

"Sounds good…see you then."

"_Love you, John! Oh and the girls say hey!"_

"Tell 'em I said hello, now go have fun, Lina."

"_Bye."_

"Bye."

John pressed "end call" and was about to start up his car when he heard a knock on the passenger door side. He looked out the window and saw the person he least wanted to see: Randy.

"What do you want now, Orton?" John said dryly after he rolled his window down.

"Um…" Randy began, "DiBiase and Rhodes left for the hotel without me and I was hoping you could give me a lift?"

"You have some nerve, Orton, after what happened back there."

"It's not my fault little John wanted to grow up when he saw me," Randy said arrogantly. "So can I get a ride?"

John hesitated, but he shrugged his shoulders as to say "Ah, what the hell?" and let Randy in. Randy quickly took a seat next to john in the passenger seat and started to open a can of Red Bull.

"Don't spill that shit in my car," John warned.

"Chill, what are you, my wife?" Randy said.

John felt something go off inside of him. Not like he was getting angry but Randy's comment had struck something in him that made him start to think that being Randy's "wife" so to speak would be one hell of a fun proposition. "You'd be lucky to be married to me," John blurted out unconsciously.

If John was not so out of it, he would have known that the look on Randy's face meant nothing but trouble. Of course he couldn't figure that out at the moment because…well…of that very person.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Randy said in a way that John could have sworn was flirting.

Damn, who knew Orton was a flirt of all things?

"Nothing!" John said immediately before he started the car and pulled out onto the road. "Absolutely nothing…"

"Oh," Randy said. "Because I was beginning to think that that was your way of trying to flirt…which probably would have worked…and I could fix that problem down inbetween your legs VERY proficiently."

John's face was bright cherry red and he couldn't imagine his "little problem" getting any bigger…but it just had to prove him wrong. Driving with this problem was really a load of crap so John bluntly said to Randy, "One more word out of you and I'll drop you on the side of the highway."

"We all know that you wouldn't do that."

"Fuck you, Randy."

"What happened to throwing me on the side of the highway?" Randy asked obnoxiously as they approached Randy's room. John hadn't spoke since he told Randy FU, but Randy had continued to talk. Constantly. And not normal talk about the weather, either. No, Randy was bluntly and obnoxiously flirting with John. Randy had been messing with his head since the locker room situation. John's face was still red and now he was sweating like a madman and he still had this raging erection just crying to be taken care of. To top it off, John couldn't think straight, thanks to Randy, and now he was about ready to explode.

"You're looking a little flustered there, Cena," Randy said as he unlocked and opened his door and entering the hotel room.

What happened next neither man was expecting. Some would say emotion took over, and that basically was what happened when John grabbed Randy's shirt collar and pressed him against the wall and glued his lip to the younger man's. Randy stood there thoughtless until he gave in and let John into his mouth. Damn John was a good fucking kisser.

Randy put his arms around John's shoulders and pulled him more into the kiss. John didn't know why he started kissing Randy, but it felt fucking good.

John dragged and practically threw Randy on the Randy's bed. "You're gonna pay for all that talking you've done, Orton," John warned. Randy had chosen to arouse a guy who hasn't gotten any in three months to his breaking point? Yeah, in sexual terms, Randy was as good as dead.

"There's nothing you can do to me that I can't handle," Randy bellowed egotistically.

"We'll see about that…" John said before he grabbed Randy again and basically mouth-raped him. Who's to say Randy wasn't enjoying it, though?

Randy grabbed John's belt buckle.

"You sure you want to? It might be too much for you to handle," John said half-jokingly.

Randy responded with another wet, sloppy kiss. Randy unbuckled John's jeans and they slid to the ground. He made his way to John's shirt, which also was disposed of. Randy ran his fingers down each and every section of John's chiseled chest and abs.

"Damn you are the living definition of sexy," Randy said inbetween the kiss. He made his way to John's boxer briefs, which had a rather uncomfortable-looking tent in it with a small stain developing, and tugged them down, revealing John's fully hard 11 inch cock.

"Oh my fucking…" Randy said as he stared at John's monster-sized shaft. He wasn't small either, 8 ½ inches to be exact, but John was fucking huge!

"Stop staring and start sucking!" John ordered.

"Someone's a horny bitch today," Randy said. John noticed all of Randy's clothes were gone too. When did that happen?

John was about to respond when Randy wrapped his moist lips around John's raging hard-on. Randy flicked his tongue at the slit, causing John to moan. John grabbed Randy's head and started helping (not really helping as much as dominating) Randy suck his dick. Randy went up and down countless times and it was a good thing he has surpassed the natural gag reflex because John was a really horny monkey right about now. John was basically face-fucking Randy now and moaning like crazy before he felt that long-awaited feeling in his stomach.

"RANDY!" John screamed as he filled Randy's mouth with his pearly-white seed. Randy swallowed it all and in the blink of an eye, John had tackled him to the bed. John made a mad dash for Randy's throbbing cock and put his lips on it and started giving Randy the best blowjob anyone had ever given. From the sound of it, Randy was enjoying it, because Randy was moaning louder than Melina's primal scream amplified in recording studio.

Just when he figured Randy was about to release, John slipped off Randy's cock with a loud POP and sat up and begun to re-dress himself.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?" Randy yelled as John tied his sneakers and started for the door.

"I told you you'd pay for all that smack talk in the car," John said with a grin. "I have to go catch a movie so it seems you have a problem to take care of, my friend."

"FUCK YOU, CENA, YOU HEAR ME?" Orton said so catastrophically that John knew was because of sexual frustration.

And with that, John left out of Randy's hotel room and started for the elevator. Revenge was indeed sweet.

**TO BE CONTINUED. REVIEWS ARE BELOVED.**


	3. Chapter 3

**His Voices in My Head**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way, shape, or form, own any of the people in this story or any element of the WWE universe. This is strictly fiction.

**Author's Note:** Oh, how I looooove Centon J This is a CenaXOrton story but there are some other pairs too.

**Content Warning:** This story includes mild violence, strong language, and lots of hot steamy slash.

* * *

**Recap:**

**Just when he figured Randy was about to release, John slipped off Randy's cock with a loud POP and sat up and begun to re-dress himself.**

"**WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?" Randy yelled as John tied his sneakers and started for the door.**

"**I told you you'd pay for all that smack talk in the car," John said with a grin. "I have to go catch a movie so it seems you have a problem to take care of, my friend."**

"**FUCK YOU, CENA, YOU HEAR ME?" Orton said so catastrophically that John knew was because of sexual frustration.**

**And with that, John left out of Randy's hotel room and started for the elevator. Revenge was indeed sweet.**

* * *

**Now back to the story:** "His Voices in My Head" Chapter 3

Boy, if there was anything John felt right now, it was a feeling of accomplishment. Hey, he warned Randy not to get him frilled up. Randy led himself down the road to destruction.

John quickly unlocked and opened his door and closed it behind him, taking a seat in one of the chairs by the table. John chuckled to himself…he had to admit, Randy was certainly one attractive young man when he was in his birthday suit, hell, Randy could make wearing an Eskimo coat look sexy. It's just what Randy did.

Suddenly, John heard some knocks at the door. He panicked for a second at the thought that it might be Randy, but calmed himself after assuring himself that Randy couldn't take care of his "little problem" that quickly.

"Yo, yo, yo, it's your buds, Johnny," John recognized as Matt right away.

"Let's shake it up, John!" Melina added.

John sprung up and opened the door for his pals. Melina scurried in with a Blockbuster bag in hand and Matt hurried in with two full shopping bags. Melina quickly sat on the bed and laid back, while Matt dumped the bags on the table and sat down in a chair, quickly opening and downing a bottle of Vanilla Coke.

"Who said you can just come in and lay on my bed?" John asked as he sat down next to Matt at the table and opened a bottle of Sprite.

"Oh, come on Johnny, this bed is sooooo comfortable," Melina said.

"Don't you have one just like it? I mean we are in the same hotel," John replied.

"You got one of the exclusive suites!" Melina said. "You know Vince doesn't give a crap about us Divas."

"That's not true!" John laughed. Melina was telling the truth….for the most part.

"When's the last time we had a match on RAW that lasted more than five minutes," Melina argued.

"Um….." John struggled to reply.

"Like I thought," Melina concluded.

"So what movies did you rent?" Matt shot out of nowhere.

"Eclipse," Melina said with a toothy grin on her face.

"Seriously?" John debated. Twilight was not one of his favorite movie series.

"Oh come on, John," Matt said. "It's not that bad."

"You're only saying that because you get to see Taylor Lautner shirtless every five seconds of the film," John replied.

"You know it," Matt chuckled.

"This is why I love you guys," Melina said. "I can talk about cute guys with you two and not have that awkward feeling you get when you talk about it with straight guys."

John and Matt laughed. Melina put in Eclipse (as John just noticed) and the shirtless Taylor Lautner scenes started. Matt and Melina whistled like crazed fan girls. John thought the guy was pretty darn hot too, but not as hot as his Randy. Wait, was Randy even his? John wondered where he and Randy stood after what happened…

"Yo, John," Matt said abruptly.

"What's up, Matthew," John answered.

"I just noticed that you look like you just got manhandled by a bear with a chainsaw. What have you been doing?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Who'd you do it with?" Melina said to confuse John.

"Randy-oh shit!" John covered his mouth.

Melina and Matt's mouths were wide open. Melina paused the movie and turned on the lights, taking a seat next to Matt and across from John at the table.

"Did you say _Randy_?" Matt asked.

"As in _Randy Orton_?" Melina added.

"No…." John defended before deciding to just spill the beans. "Yeah, it was Randy…but we didn't go all the way."

"Details, now." Melina commanded.

John relaxed his muscles and started to tell the story. "Well it started after you two left my locker room yesterday. I was about to leave when I heard Randy choking on a cheeseburger. I rushed in to help him and after that he went back to his business and he took his shirt off and it turned me on and he realized that so he started flirting with me and eventually I left to go to my car. Then he showed up saying he needed a ride, so I gave him one and he started turning me on really bad and it made me want to have my way with him so I decided to teach him a lesson so I let him blow me and I blowed him but I left before he could release and now he thinks I'm an asshole which was the plan all along."

Melina spoke first. "But seriously, Randy of all people?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, he sure as hell isn't unattractive," Matt said. "I mean he doesn't beat my Philly Cheese Steak (John and Melina both groaned at the Punk nickname), but most of the guys in the locker room and half of the divas want him and bed."

"First of all, 'Philly Cheese Steak'? Really?" Melina replied. Matt smiled and shook his head as he licked his lips. Melina rolled her eyes at her friend. "But you're right. So what happens to the two of you now, John?"

"Well, I don't know," John answered.

"How do you not know?" Matt said. "You almost slept with the guy. There's got to be something going on."

"I guess we'll find out," John replied. "But can we finish Eclipse?" John replied.

Melina nodded and pressed play on the remote. After the movie was over, Matt and Melina cleaned their drool and started getting ready to leave.

"I'll call you later," Melina said as she kissed John on the cheek. "I want to know if you and Randy decide to do anything."

"Sure thing," John replied. "But do you mind keeping this on the down? I don't need people knowing I practically had a one night stand with 'The Viper'. Oh, and say hi to JoMo for me!"

Melina nodded and made her way out the door after she kissed Matt. Matt shook John's hand and winked at him (gaining him a punch in the arm from his friend).

"Say hey to Punk for me," John said. "Tell him he needs to shave that ferret off his face!"

"For your information, he already did, and he got a haircut which made him look soooo damn sexy," Matt replied. "Besides, the beard wasn't that bad, I mean the way it tickles me when…"

"Whoa, too many details, Matt, I do not need to know all of that," John interrupted.

Matt rolled his eyes and walked to the door. After he was gone, John locked the door, took a quick shower, and went to bed. He had a lot to think about.

He may have made it seem like he just wanted a quick fuck out of Randy, but the truth was, he was beginning to fall for the Viper.

* * *

**To be continued. Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**His Voices in My Head**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way, shape, or form, own any of the people in this story or any element of the WWE universe. This is strictly fiction.

**Author's Note:** Oh, how I looooove Centon J This is a CenaXOrton story but there are some other pairs too.

**Content Warning:** This story includes mild violence, strong language, and lots of hot steamy slash.

* * *

**Recap:**

"**Say hey to Punk for me," John said. "Tell him he needs to shave that ferret off his face!"**

"**For your information, he already did, and he got a haircut which made him look soooo damn sexy," Matt replied. "Besides, the beard wasn't that bad, I mean the way it tickles me when…"**

"**Whoa, too many details, Matt, I do not need to know all of that," John interrupted.**

**Matt rolled his eyes and walked to the door. After he was gone, John locked the door, took a quick shower, and went to bed. He had a lot to think about.**

**He may have made it seem like he just wanted a quick fuck out of Randy, but the truth was, he was beginning to fall for the Viper.**

* * *

**Now back to the story:** "His Voices in My Head" Chapter 4

John woke up the next day and went about his business, the working week was over for now and he could go home. John, Melina, and Matt were going home to Florida on the plane this afternoon and he really missed the feeling of his own home.

Abruptly, his phone played "Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga and he knew it was Melina sending him a text message.

**Good morning, Jonathan! If you're interested, how about some coffee and donuts downstairs before we leave later on? **

_Sure thing, you want me to bring Matt?_

**That'd be good. See ya **

John put on some clothes and started on his way to Matt's room where he knocked on the door. Matt opened it and what a surprise John got.

"Matt," John said, currently in a state of shock.

"Yeah, what up?" Matt said sleepily as he drank some water from his bottle.

"You don't have any underwear on."

"That's because me and Phil…WAIT, WHAT?" Matt spit out his water and looked down and saw John was right. He blushed immensely and closed the door in John's face out of embarrassment.

"How polite," John joked.

"Shut up and let me put some clothes on, gosh, warn a guy before you wake him up!" Matt replied through the door.

Matt opened the door again and closed it behind him, this time fully clothed, but still reeking of sexual encounter.

"Where's Phil?" asked John.

"He's sleep, of course, you know the dude sleeps like he got wasted," Matt replied as they started walking.

"Punk and wasted in the same sentence? I don't think so!" John chuckled as they entered the café.

Melina turned around from the cash register with three coffees in hand.

"Buenos días," Melina said, taking a seat at the table her friends were at.

"I'm guessing that's good morning?" Matt teased.

"You've known me for years; it has to get through that thick skull somehow," replied Melina, who took a sip of her Cappuccino.

"I'm guessing you had a good night?" John said. "You always treat to coffee after you have a good night."

"Oh, save it John, you should have heard Matt and Punk going at it last night," Melina replied, looking at Matt, "at least me and my boyfriend can keep it down. That one and Mr. Straightedge could be heard halfway across the country."

Matt blushed.

"You don't have to tell me about those two. When I swung by to get him to bring him here, he answered the door in his birthday suit. And I must say it was NOT a good view." John laughed.

"My Philly Cheese Steak likes it," Matt pouted, gaining an "eww" from both Melina and John.

"Anyone have any idea of what they're doing next week?" Matt asked. "On SmackDown I have a match with Drew McIntyre again. Lame."

"I think the writers are turning me heel again," Melina said. "It bugs me a little because showing everyone that I'm not actually a psycho bitch in real life isn't easy, and now I have to play it again."

"I always wondered how you could play that role so well," John said. "I think I have to attack the Nexus or something…they didn't really clarify it."

Just then, the last person John wanted to see entered the café. Matt and Melina didn't notice until Randy stopped by their table.

"Matt. Melina," he said lightly.

"Randy," Matt and Melina responded.

"John…can I speak to you over there for a second?" Randy asked John before walking towards the predescribed area.

"Go talk to your boyfriend," Matt teased.

John punched him in the arm. "Fuck you, he's not my boyfriend."

_Not yet, at least,_ John thought.

John walked over to where Randy was, keeping a stern face in order to mask his emotions away from the other man.

"What was that yesterday?" Randy started.

"What?" asked John.

"You literally just left me hanging there."

"You deserved it."

"How so?"

"You wanted to be a flirt so I decided I had to teach you a lesson. You chose the wrong person to get horny."

"I guess I did deserve that…So what, that was just a one-time thing?"

"Yep."

"That's not what I want." Randy replied bluntly.

"Who said I give a care about what you want?" John replied. In all honesty, he wanted Randy so fucking badly. It took him all his willpower yesterday not to take Randy and fuck him so hard he wouldn't be able to walk for a month. The thing he wanted most was for Randy to be his but he just didn't think he was ready to love someone again…not this quickly…

"Because I always get what I want." Randy said grinning.

John was beginning to get aroused. "And what was it that you wanted?"

"You," Randy said before capturing John in a breath-taking kiss. John knew that Melina and Matt were making the most inappropriate noises right then but he didn't care. Kissing Randy was all he wanted right then. He wanted to take Randy to the bedroom and do very private things with him.

But that feeling of not being able to love again so quickly interrupted…John stopped kissing Randy, saw the disappointed look in Randy's eyes, and quickly said, "I'm sorry…I don't think I'm ready…to love someone again…" and left.

* * *

It was time to board the plane. John left early to save himself and his two friends and their lovers a spot in first class. Soon after, said people boarded the plane, and Melina took the window seat, while matt took the aisle seat.

"What happened back there?" Matt asked out of concern.

"He doesn't deserve a lover as unworthy as me," John sighed.

"You're not an unworthy lover," Melina replied.

"You and Batista broke up on good terms, remember?" Matt added.

John collected himself and told Matt, "You're right…I guess I just need to think about it."

"And you'll have plenty of time to think about it at Melina and Morrison's Paparazzi Party tomorrow night."

John looked wide eyed at Matt. "Wait, that's tomorrow?"

"Sure is, they do it every third Wednesday night."

"I guess a good drink could help," John said.

"I'll be there right with you…just don't tell Phil, you know how he is."

John smiled and relaxed all the way home.

What a good feeling it was to be home again. John was currently at Matt and Phil's house where he, Melina, JoMo, Punk, and Matt were all having dinner together.

John exited the bathroom after taking a good pee and he turned a corner in the hallway back to the living room. He didn't expect to find Matt and Phil in standing in the other end of the hallway making out intensely.

"Get a room!" John shouted playfully.

"That's a good idea," Matt said, opening a bedroom door, "are you coming, Phil?"

"I sure am," responded Phil.

The two lovers entered the room and were about to close it when Melina yelled from downstairs, "Dinner's ready!"

"Save all of that for later and let's EAT!" John said before sprinting down the stairs.

"You walked in to a Matt and Phil make out session?" Melina asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah, thank god I didn't eat before seeing that!" John responded, taking a seat at the table.

"So how's everything, John, I haven't spoken to you in a while," JoMo said from the other end of the table.

"Oh everything's good," John replied before he thought of Randy, "mostly everything."

"Awesome," JoMo said.

"What are you, the Miz?" John teased.

JoMo chuckled. "Did you hear that he's dating Alex Riley?"

"Yeah, I kinda always thought they were dating in secret," John replied, his lips watering as Melina placed a plate of juicy steaks on the table. "I always thought you and Miz used to go out, Morrison."

"Oh no, I'm 100 percent straight," JoMo assured him. "He tried numerously to make advances on me but I didn't let him and that's why our tag team broke up."

"So now you've got Melina, who apparently hogs you to herself based on me not have spoke with you in such a long time," John said.

Setting a bowl of fresh collard greens on the table, Melina replied, "I do not!"

"Don't be offended by it, Melina, I know you can't resist these abs," JoMo said just as Matt and Phil made their way downstairs.

"You know, this is your house yet you two are always the last ones down to the table," Melina said.

"Yeah, yeah, the food looks great, Melina!" Matt said.

"Kudos to the cook," Phil added, taking a seat next to his boyfriend at the table.

"Why thank you," Melina giggled.

* * *

The next day, at about 7:30, it was time for the Paparazzi Party to start. Melina and Morrison had made the party somewhat of a tradition that all the wrestlers came to. When making an entrance, which you made on a red carpet, you would always enter to your own theme music and pose as if you were about to wrestle.

When "Metalingus" blasted from the speakers, everyone knew that the Rated-R superstar had made his entrance. Edge posed for the crowd and greeted everyone before grabbing a drink and standing to the side.

Maryse followed Edge, the speakers shouting "Pourquoi?". Following a trademark hair-flip, she made her way over to where Melina was and the two girls started chatting away.

John was inside with Matt in the kitchen, drinking away his frustrations. John was already pretty drunk when he noticed a familiar entrance music being played…"Voices".

"Oh great," John sputtered.

To top things off, none other than Chris Jericho sat down next to him.

Fuck.

"Cena I want you," Jericho said.

"The feeling ain't mutual," John spat.

"Maybe this will change your mind," Jericho said as he kissed John on the lips. Damn it, where was Matt?

John forgot that Matt said he was going to the bathroom! John sure as hell didn't want to kiss Chris, but he was really frustrated and he just gave in. John and Chris practically made out until someone broke them apart.

Randy.

"Keep your hands off of him. He's mine," Randy said, before punching Jericho in the face. Jericho fell to the floor and now John and Randy were glaring at each other. Randy pulled John by the hand into the guest bedroom on the far end of the hallway and closed the door.

"What the fuck?" Randy shouted.

"What the fuck right back to you!"

"What the hell were you doing sucking Jericho's lips off?"

"He started it! And besides, since when do I belong to you, Orton?"

Randy hesitated to respond. "That doesn't matter. You just do."

"No I don't and I can kiss, not to mention FUCK with anyone I want to because you have no say so in my life," John said as he grabbed the doorknob.

Randy grabbed his hand in a heartbeat. John slapped him.

"Damn it!" Randy blasted as he gripped his jaw in pain.

"Leave me the hell alone," John said, again trying to open the door.

Randy grabbed his shoulder.

"Orton, I said leave me alone, do you want me to beat the shit out of you-"

John didn't have time to finish that sentence before Orton turned him around and kissed him passionately. John melted into the kiss and he wanted this to go on forever. But anger took a hold of him (and apparently Randy also) and the once passionate, loving kiss turned into a violent, angry make out.

Randy pushed him on to the bed, and before he could respond, Randy captured his lips again. Both his and Randy's throbbing, painful erections brushing against each other through their pants. Both moaned in pleasure.

"I'm going to show you that you belong to one person and one person only. Me," Randy slurred as he removed both his and John's clothes, leaving the two horny men in quite a position.

"Hurry up and show me then," John managed to say as Randy kissed up and down his chest and his neck. "If you're so big and bad."

Randy shut the older man up by inserting a finger in John's hole, quickly adding another one and scissoring John out. John showed the pain he was feeling until Randy hit his sweet spot with his fingers.

"Fuck, Randy," John moaned.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard," Randy said before kissing John. "Now hold still, this is gonna hurt like a bitch."

Damn Randy was telling the truth. John realized this after Randy thrust his ten inches of manhood into John. John moaned in a mix of pain from the dry intrusion but also from pleasure because Randy was hitting his prostate. Randy pulled out and thrusted back into him. If it was possible, every moan he got out of John made Randy even more aroused, and he started pumping John's ass. Just when both men were about to hit climax, Randy pulled out, leaving just the head of his shaft in, and stopped.

"Randy…" John slurred.

"What do you want me to do?" Randy teased.

"P-please…"

"Please what?"

"Fuck me! Please, Randy, please fuck me!" John shouted.

"Who do you belong to?" Randy asked.

"Randy Orton," John said. "I belong to Randall Keith Orton!"

"And whose bitch are you?"

"Fuck it, Randy, I'm your bitch, please…go on…"

Randy thrusted harshly back in and continued where he left off, plowing John until John eventually screamed "RANDY!" and came all over himself and Randy. Seeing John in this state made Randy hit his orgasm as well.

Randy pulled out and planted a kiss on John's lips.

"That…was amazing," John said through breaths.

"I know, but hey, can we just stay here for the night?"

"I'm sure Melina and Morrison won't mind."

And with that, the two men drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Melina wiped her forehead and started down the hallway. Her phone vibrated in her pocket; it was from Matt.

**Hey, I didn't see John leave when I left, can you look around for him? He was pretty wasted.** Matt said.

Melina sighed and looked around before finally finding the door at the end of the hallway. She opened it and immediately slapped her hand over her mouth.

John was lying in the bed sleeping…with Randy.

Melina smiled and closed the door. _Good for John,_ she thought, _I'm happy for him_…

…_as long as he changes those damn sheets…_

* * *

**To be continued! Reviews would make me sooooo happy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**His Voices in My Head**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way, shape, or form, own any of the people in this story or any element of the WWE universe. This is strictly fiction.

**Author's Note:** Oh, how I looooove Centon J This is a CenaXOrton story but there are some other pairs too.

**Content Warning:** This story includes mild violence, strong language, and lots of hot steamy slash.

* * *

**Recap:**

**Melina sighed and looked around before finally finding the door at the end of the hallway. She opened it and immediately slapped her hand over her mouth.**

**John was lying in the bed sleeping…with Randy.**

**Melina smiled and closed the door. **_**Good for John,**_** she thought, **_**I'm happy for him**_**…**

_**as long as he changes those damn sheets…**_

__

_**

* * *

**_

**Now back to the story:** "His Voices in My Head" Chapter 5

The bright shine of the sun woke John up in an instant. He couldn't help but feel like something was off.

It didn't take him long to patch it together. He had severe hangover, his ass hurt like a bitch, and…and…

Randy Orton was lying next to him in bed, the both of them completely naked.

"Oh my god," John whispered to himself, "I slept with Randy…"

The LAST thing he needed was to let Randy have his way with him, so he couldn't have anyone knowing about what went on.

In a desperate act, he slipped out and pulled his clothes on before trying to make a hasty exit.

"Going somewhere?"

John turned around and saw Randy looking straight at him with his piercing blue eyes.

"Um…" John stuttered.

"I'm sorry…" Randy said.

"For what?" John asked. He was very curious to find out what made Mr. Brick Wall initiate an apology.

"I took advantage of you when you were at your weakest," Randy explained. "I shouldn't have done what I did…but I've been wanting you for so long…at first it started as a little crush but it developed into this lustful type of love…"

John was astonished. He could have sworn Randy just wanted to fuck him, and he was significantly happy that Randy felt the same way for him that he felt for Randy.

John could have snapped a picture of Randy's face and made a million off of it, because Randy had a slightly begging, lightly apologetic, mostly lustful look on his face.

"You don't have to apologize, Randy."

"Just take the apology. I don't give many of them."

"Good point. Ok I forgive you," John said before he was about to leave.

"Hey, um…John can I ask you two things?" Randy asked.

"Sure, shoot."

"First, I was wondering if you could help me sneak out because I'm pretty sure you don't want anyone knowing about this."

"Okay, what else?"

"Do you want to start on the right foot?"

"Care to elaborate?"

"I mean, I was wondering if you wanted to you know…go out with me sometime?"

"Sure, that's a great idea, I don't think it would be good to base a relationship off a drunk fuck," John chuckled.

There was a long silence. A long, awkward silence.

"So does that mean we're…dating?" Randy said blankly.

"If that's what you want."

"I've wanted it since I first laid eyes on you."

"Okay then, we're dating."

Randy jumped up and tackled John in a hug and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Randy."

"Yeah, John?"

"You don't have any clothes on."

"Oh, let me take care of that."

John cracked the door. "I'm going to see if anyone's in the hallway, then we can make a break for it."

"Okay."

"Oh, and Randy, you are really good at having sex, I'll give you that," John admitted.

"Thanks," Randy smirked. "You're good at taking it up the ass, too."

"Shut up!" John laughed before peeking out the door.

"Coast is clear," John said.

Randy and John exited the room into the dark hallway and made their way down the flight of stairs.

"Okay, I think the front door is this way," John whispered.

Right when they made it into the dark living room, a small light flickered on, revealing a bedtime-dressed Melina and Morrison.

"Good morning Jonathan," Melina said emotionlessly.

"And hello to you, too, Randall," Morrison added.

John and Randy stood in place silently.

"We're so dead," John whispered to Randy.

"Did you enjoy your slumber?" Melina interrogated.

"Why yes…it was rather beautiful," John replied.

"Well you know, you two were in the same room and all," Morrison said.

"And people can get ideas from finding two men in a room together…at night…after a party," Melina said.

"Guys can hang out after a party and not be doing what you're implying," said a nervous John.

"You're forgetting that both of you are gay also," Melina said, a smirk forming on her face.

"And from what I hear, two very horny gay guys," Morrison added.

"So? Two horny gay guys can hang and not…" John started.

"And not what?" Melina asked.

"FUCK!" Randy snapped.

John, Melina, and Morrison all stared at Randy for a long time before Morrison continued the conversation.

"So you two weren't in our house upstairs after the party having a good old fashioned fuck?"

"Absolutely, positively not!" John shrieked.

Melina burst out laughing, "Don't lie! Yes you two did!"

Randy leaned over to John. "We might as well tell them, I mean they already know," he whispered.

"Fine," John sighed.

"Confession time?" Melina giggled.

"Ok fine we did do it after the party-" John started before Melina cut him off. "Those sheets better get washed too…I don't want John and Randy juice all over my guest bed."

"You're pointing at us when Matt and Phil got drunk and did it in your bed last night," John chuckled.

Melina and Morrison's facial expressions changed dramatically.

"Honey, can you get Matt on the phone…I'd like to have a chat with him…"

"Sure thing, oh and John…Randy…you should get to washing those sheets before she goes off on you," Morrison said before going to get the house phone.

"Let's wrap this up before my inner bitch comes out," Melina said. "Does this mean you two are…dating now?"

Randy and John looked at each other before intertwining fingers. "Yeah, we are," Randy said.

"That's wonderful," Melina cheered.

"MEL, MATTHEW'S ON THE PHONE!"

"I'll be right back," Melina said, her smile turning upside down.

Melina closed the door behind her, but it didn't completely muffle her screaming and yelling at Matt.

**"YOU TWO DID IT IN MY BED?"**

**"I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE DRUNK! YOU FUCKED IN MY FUCKING BED, MATT!"**

**"YOU ASSHOLE! AND THEN YOU JUST LET ME SLEEP IN IT LIKE NOTHING WENT ON? I KNEW SOMETHING WAS ODD ABOUT THAT BED BECAUSE IT WAS SLIMY AND STICKY AND…"** (Melina paused) **"THAT'S JUST PLAIN NASSSSSSSTY! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE AND CLEAN MY DAMN SHEETS BEFORE I START THINKING ABOUT KILLING YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!"**

"You have such calm friends," Randy joked.

"Very funny, Rand," John said. Randy blushed at the use of that nickname. "Let's get to washing before Melina murders us on the spot."

Immediately after, John and Randy removed the sheets off the bed and began to wash them. Every now and then Randy would stare at John's ass when he bent over, and John would get lost in how tight that shirt was on Randy.

One time in particular, John was working on the clothes, and Randy grabbed him around the waist and kissed him on the neck.

"You don't know how glad I am that we decided to do this," Randy said.

"I'm glad too," John said.

"And you know, now that you're all mine, there's no limit to the things I'm gonna do with you," Randy slurred. John could feel his pants tightening with every word Randy said. The feeling of Randy's breath on his neck turned him on even more.

"Like…what…?" John choked out.

"I'm gonna take you home, strip you down, _kiss you_ in _every imaginable place_, _touch you_ in the _most intimate of ways_, then that _ass of yours_ is _mine_ to play with," Randy said.

Damn, Randy was one hell of a seducer with this dirty talk. It didn't help that Randy was picking the most provocative of places to touch, either.

Randy turned John around and captured his lips in a wet, sloppy kiss. It was turning into a full out make out session before the two men heard the door swing open, causing the two of them to rip apart from each other's grip.

"Now get in there and join those two in washing," Melina ordered. John saw Matt and Phil walk in with the sheets from the master bedroom bed.

"And if you mess up with any of those care instructions," Melina threatened, "I won't promise I won't mess up with your face."

Matt and Phil looked at Melina wide eyed and rushed over to the washing machine, and Melina exited the washing room.

"Damn that girl has a temper," Matt said.

"You can say that again," said Phil, "but that's not nearly as bad as the time Beth Glam-Slammed me for spilling chocolate pudding on her Glama-Suit."

"That must have been painful," Matt said, "I can't believe you got Glam-Slammed!"

Phil rolled his eyes, and then his attention focused on the other two guys in the room. "John, is that Randy Orton you have with you?"

"Yes, Phil, this is Randy Orton, do you want an autograph?" John joked.

Matt laughed; Phil ignored that comment. "Melina only makes people wash stuff if they do certain things in her house."

John and Randy looked at each other and tried to shake it off. "Your point?" asked John.

"You and Randy fucked, didn't you?" Matt blurted out, a smirk mildly apparent on his face.

"What? No!" John lied.

"Don't lie," Matt said.

"We saw you two making out when we came in here. You two dating?" Phil added.

"Fine, yes we are," John sighed.

"But seriously, at least we used the guest room," Randy interrupted. "You two horny monkeys did it in the woman's bedroom for Pete's sake."

Matt and Phil, who were laughing, stopped laughing and blushed. "Well, you two were in the guest bedroom, and the next room was the master bedroom, I was extremely drunk (Phil glared at Matt for that) and Phil was extremely hyper, we were both horny as fuck, so we…did it in Melina's bedroom."

"Interesting..." John and Randy said simultaneously.

After all the guys finished washing, John and Randy walked out to their cars. Before they took off, though, John took a seat in Randy's car with him.

"Hey, Melina, Matt, Phil, Morrison, and a few other people are heading to the Impact zone to see a friend wrestle tonight. You wanna come?"

"Sure, who are we seeing?"

* * *

"HARDCORE COUNTRY!" boomed out of the arena speakers as none other than **former WWE Diva and 5-time Women's Champion Mickie James'** hand was raised after a brutal Hardcore match between her, Madison Rayne, and Sarita. Mickie posed with her newly-won Knockouts Championship to the crowd. John, Matt, Melina and Morrison stood up and cheered along with Kelly Kelly, Natalya, Beth Phoenix, and Evan Bourne, who had also came to see Mickie's match. Randy, who wasn't exactly buddy-buddy with Mickie, remained seated, and Jack Swagger, Kelly Kelly's boyfriend, who really didn't get along with anyone, remained seated as well.

Backstage, the gang had purchased backstage tickets and was scrambling to find Mickie. Out of nowhere, Mickie appeared out of nowhere and smiled widely.

"Oh my god, John? Matt? Melina? I can't believe you guys came to see me!" Mickie cried before squeezing the three of them in a hug. Mickie was always a close friend of the group, but they didn't keep in touch as much ever since Mickie was released from World Wrestling Entertainment and went to work for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling.

"We're here," Melina said, "and if you don't stop squeezing us, we'll die!"

Mickie laughed. "Oh, sorry about that. How have you guys been?"

"We've been just fine, and we brought friends," Matt said, pointing to the people behind him.

"Phil? JoMo? Kelly? Beth? Natalya? Evan? Oh my god, thank you guys for coming too!" Mickie said as she hugged all of them as well.

Kelly spoke up. "Oh, Mickie, this is my boyfriend, you know him, the All-American American, Jack Swagger."

Mickie shook Jack's hand rather tightly, pulled his head down to hers and whispered in his ear, "You take care of Kelly. She's a beautiful young woman and if you do anything to hurt her, I will personally hunt you down. Oh, and thanks for coming!"

Mickie's smile nearly dropped off her face when she spotted Randy in the back.

"Randall."

"Mickelle." That wasn't Mickie's real name, but that name always made her tense.

"So, Randall, who's the poor sap you're sleeping with now?" Mickie shot.

"Oh, he's right up there, next to Matt and Melina."

_Here it comes,_ John thought.

Mickie took a dramatic turn and looked at John frantically.

"You're dating ORTON?" Mickie blasted louder than she wanted to.

"Keep it down, Mickie, I don't need everyone knowing that!" John said.

"But…but…why him? He's such an asshole!" Mickie cried.

"Yeah, but he's my asshole now," John shrugged before walking and standing beside Randy.

"Well, you two do look cute together," Mickie admitted.

"They surely do," Natalya chimed in.

"They're way better looking as a couple than Michelle and the Undertaker," Beth added, causing everyone to laugh.

"She's such a skinny stick," Melina said, causing another outpour of laughter.

Mickie, out of the blue, grabbed Orton and whispered in his ear, "You take care of my Johnny-boy. He is not just your fuck-toy. And if I find out that you're just using him, I promise you that your RKO won't save you."

Mickie pushed Orton away from her, and Orton mocked her with a meow and an imitation of a cat scratch.

Mickie smiled. "Well, I have to go get to this photo shoot, so thank you all for visiting me, I love you all, and I'll talk to you soon, bye!"

Everyone said their goodbyes and started on their way back home. Some would say that John and Randy were the perfect couple after the first day, but this was just the beginning.

* * *

**To be continued! Reviews would make me sooooo happy!**

**Author's Note: This story will be on hiatus for two weeks and will resume on the weekend of January 7, 2010. One more chapter may be uploaded before then, but do not expect any heavy additions until then. I love you all and I hope you have a Merry Christmas!**

**Now be a good little child and hit that review down below! The more reviews, the better the return chapter will be! **


	6. Chapter 6

**His Voices in My Head**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way, shape, or form, own any of the people in this story or any element of the WWE universe. This is strictly fiction.

**Author's Note:** Oh, how I looooove Centon J This is a CenaXOrton story but there are some other pairs too.

**Content Warning:** This story includes mild violence, strong language, and lots of hot steamy slash.

**Additional Author's Note:** I'm back and better than ever (I hope)! Enjoy xD

* * *

**Recap:**

**Mickie, out of the blue, grabbed Orton and whispered in his ear, "You take care of my Johnny-boy. He is not just your fuck-toy. And if I find out that you're just using him, I promise you that your RKO won't save you."**

**Mickie pushed Orton away from her, and Orton mocked her with a meow and an imitation of a cat scratch.**

**Mickie smiled. "Well, I have to go get to this photo shoot, so thank you all for visiting me, I love you all, and I'll talk to you soon, bye!"**

**Everyone said their goodbyes and started on their way back home. Some would say that John and Randy were the perfect couple after the first day, but this was just the beginning.**

* * *

**Now back to the story:** "His Voices in My Head" Chapter 6

***ONE MONTH LATER***

John and Randy, as most of the people they were around, could tell you in a heartbeat that the two lovers looked undeniably happy with each other. The two themselves would easily agree with that.

Randy was, once you got past his hard, cold-blooded outer shell, nothing short of a very loving and friendly man. Not to mention how he was insanely attractive, which for John was an added bonus. John was the nicest and most caring guy anyone could ever know. Randy adored him for this, and the fact that John was one hell of a good-looking man was a plus.

It was about twenty minutes after the live airing of RAW and the employees were starting to make their descent. John had just had an excruciating match with Wade Barrett and Randy was exhausted following a match with the Miz. The two were currently hanging in John's locker room.

"I'm…so…worn…out…" John huffed.

"Me too," Randy said. "That match with the Miz was hell."

"Hey, Randy," John said.

"What?"

"We're all alone in my locker room…you wanna fool around?" John suggested.

"But I'm exhausted!" Randy puffed.

"I'm taking that as a yes?" John said.

"You know me so well," Randy purred before he leaned over on John's locker room sofa and kissed his boyfriend's soft, luscious lips. John moaned into the kiss, and he was getting a serious turn on from all of it.

Randy noticed how John was getting worked up; he was too. John put his arms around Randy's neck and pulled Randy into the kiss; Randy fell right into it. The kiss was about to turn into something really naughty when Matt abruptly opened the door to the locker room and entered. John and Randy didn't notice Matt was in there until Matt coughed. The two horny men snapped apart in an instant, huffing and puffing constantly before John regained enough of his breath to speak.

"Haven't you heard of knocking, Matt?" John exclaimed louder than he intended.

"Whoa, slow down there," Matt said. "Melina, Morrison, Phil, and I are going to that steakhouse down the road and we wanted to know if you guys wanted to come with us."

"Randy, you want to go?" John asked. Randy replied with a "yes" and Matt made his exit. "Thank goodness I chose to interrupt before you guys did the deed," Matt joked, but he scrammed when John threw a couch pillow his way. "Be there in an hour!" Matt screamed from outside the door.

"Damn, he ruined the moment," John said. Randy kissed him on the lips. "Don't worry. There'll be time for that eventually."

"Time for what?" John asked playfully as he stood up and started digging in his gym bag. Randy followed suit and wrapped his arms around John's waist. "Time for me to take you home and kiss those beautiful lips until they're kissed dry. Which by then, I would have had tore all your clothes on during the heat of the kissing and drag you to bed, where I'll kiss and touch all up and down your body until you moan my name in ecstasy, before I lick your hardened dick up and down, sexily giving it one heck of a blowjob. And immediately after, I'll line my dick up with your tight hole and plunge in, fucking you until the only thing that you can say is my name, turning me on so bad I burst into your ass and you burst on to the both of us and we lie down and fall asleep."

John was sweating badly. Randy was turning him on so badly he wanted to take Randy right then and there. But he knew he had to get them to the steakhouse before they were late. He turned around and kissed his hot boyfriend. "Now there's a story you should tell to the kindergartners," he joked. Randy playfully punched him in the arm. "Shut up and get dressed…unless you wanna take a cold shower to get rid of little Johnny," Randy slurred.

"You wanna shower with me?" John asked, seeing Randy's nodding head and dragging him into the shower room, where it was obvious what was going to go down.

* * *

"Mighty nice of you two to join us," Phil said when John and Randy sat down at the table they were at in the steakhouse.

"Hey Phil," John said, "Oh and by the way I must say I love your commentating!"

"Aww shucks, it's nothing," Phil said.

Everyone ordered their respective foods and decided to cut the wait time down by chatting. Melina spoke up first.

"So, Randy, I saw your match with the Miz," she began, "it was a great match."

"Thanks," Randy said. "Your match with Natayla was really good too. Sorry you lost though."

"It's cool. I hear they're turning me heel again anyway so I guess I'll be getting used to it," Melina sighed.

"I always thought you were great as a heel to be honest," John said with a sip of his Coca-Cola.

"I try to keep things interesting," Melina smiled. "If only the writing staff would give me something to work with."

"Good point," Morrison said. "They had a good writing staff but Vince cut them and hired the current ones…I don't know why, but it's not helping."

"You can say that again," John said.

"Oh you're just upset you're not in the title picture anymore," Randy joked.

"Shut up, no I'm not!" John exclaimed. "But there's nothing like announcing 'THE CHAMP IS HERE!'"

Everyone laughed and licked their lips when the food arrived. Everyone, even Randy, was used now to John's insane appetite, so it didn't bother them when John tore through his steak like a rabid animal.

"I don't understand," Matt started. "How do you eat like that but stay in such good shape?"

"It's called working out, Matt," John grumbled between chews. Everyone laughed except for Matt.

Unsurprisingly, John quickly devoured his meal early and had a nice big burp. Everyone groaned at the rude interruption.

"Oh, where are my manners?" John said. "Excuse me." He wiped his mouth with a napkin and watched Randy as he finished up his meal.

Randy noticed John staring at him and chose to bring it up. "John, you're staring at me."

John laughed and said, "It's hard not to when you're so freaking attractive."

Everyone choked on their food and looked at John angrily. "JOHN!" they shouted.

"What, I'm in love," John shrugged.

Randy smiled.

* * *

Randy and John were both finished with their food, but their friends had yet to finish. John was very bored by now and he started thinking about what Randy said back in the locker room earlier. It started to make him extremely horny, which unfortunately is not what you want to be in a public place; not to mention a restaurant.

John decided to play with Randy a little bit. He lowered his hand under the table and put his hand on Randy's leg. Randy noticed this and became wide-eyed. John smirked maniacally and started creeping up Randy's leg with his fingers. Oh, how he loved teasing his boyfriend.

Randy knew where John was going with this, and as much as he wanted to take advantage of the situation, he couldn't since he and John were in a restaurant with their friends. But damn, John was making it hard to think as long as he was feeling all over his leg!

John started to reach for more provocative areas and he knew it was taking its toll on Randy. Randy was biting his lip to restrain the noises he was bound to blurt out.

Fortunately for him, Randy was able to catch his senses for a few moments and he took the opportunity to hatch a plan.

"Hey, John," Randy said.

"What's up?" John asked, his devilish grin growing even bigger.

"I think I left my phone in the truck. Will you come with me to get it?" Randy insisted.

"Sure I will," John exclaimed as Randy took his hand and pulled him out of the restaurant.

Melina and Matt looked at each other grinning.

"What's with the weird grinning?" Morrison asked.

"Me and Melina bet you and Phil ten bucks that they're going out to have sex," Matt whispered.

"That's absurd!" Morrison said. "You're on!"

Outside, Randy was running light years dragging John in the dark parking lot. John wasn't complaining, he knew he was about to get what he wanted out of his lover.

When they reached the truck, Randy opened the backseat door and shoved his boyfriend in. Randy climbed in the roomy backseat of his truck with John and practically slammed the door shut.

Even though he knew that's not what they came out for, John asked, "Found your phone yet?"

Randy didn't even think that question through before he tackled John and started passionately kissing him. They struggled back and forth before John let Randy dominate; he knew he had the Viper at his boiling point. Randy dominated the kiss and John loved it.

Randy stripped himself and John of their shirts and he started leaving trails of kisses up and down John's chest and abdomen. He didn't hesitate to nibble on John's anxious nipples every now and then. John moaned and whined underneath him as he started taking off John's pants. John was left only clad in his "YOU CAN'T SEE ME" boxers.

"You egomaniac," Randy said.

"I'm…I'm…not…an ego…..maniac…" John struggled to argue before Randy shut him up with a sweet kiss to the lips.

"I want to see you too," John whined. Randy took off his pants without even taking a second thought.

"Randy…please…touch me," John said.

Randy usually would head right to it, but he had some revenge to take care of since John wanted to make him melt right there in the restaurant. Randy disposed of John's boxers and got excited to see John's cock grace him with its presence.

"Someone's happy to see me," Randy teased.

"Damn it, Randy, just fucking touch me already!" John yelled.

"Someone's a whiny little bitch tonight," Randy said. He started licking up and down John's stiff cock before taking it into his mouth and basically deep-throating it. John struggled to stay in sound mind while Randy continued to fuck his own mouth with John's dick.

John could feel it coming; he could feel his melting point arriving. Unfortunately for him, Randy stopped blowing him right when he was about to climax.

"What the fuck?" John screamed.

"You're going to pay for being such a tease in that restaurant," Randy said bluntly. Randy mentally laughed at the sight. John was under him, his eyes wide with lust; his dick stiff and tall.

Randy poked a finger into John's hole, gaining a gasp from the man under him. Randy searched John's hole with his finger, before adding a second one. He observed John's discomfort and immediately found John's sweet spot. He poked it with his fingers and he was rewarded with lustful moans and gasps. He continued this for a while; he eventually added a third finger and was stretching John out before he took them out and looked John in the eyes.

"Rand, please," John said.

"Please what?"

"You know…what I mean…"

"You could want a multitude of things, I can't really tell," Randy chuckled. He loved messing with John during sex.

John was getting frustrated. "Will you just fucking put your fucking dick in my fucking hole and fuck me already?"

There were no words to describe how much that demand turned Randy on. But he wasn't done with John yet.

"Call me Daddy, John."

"What?"

"If you want me to fuck you, call me Daddy."

"In your dreams."

Randy punished John for that comment by adding the fingers in his hole again and hitting the spot he knew John loved him to hit multiple times. John twisted and turned under him, he was losing his patience, and fortunately for Randy, his pride.

"Randy, fuck me, please," John begged.

"I only respond to Daddy," Randy teased evilly.

John sighed. He was so fucking horny right now; he'd do anything to get Randy's cock up his ass right about now.

"Will you please fuck me…'Daddy'" John begged.

Randy responded with a hard thrust of his cock into John's ass. John gasped in pleasure as he felt Randy's shaft invade his Netherlands.

"Damn, John, you're sooooo tight," Randy moaned as he started to rock back in forth into John, staying at a slow, steady pace.

"Randy, faster," John said.

"Who's Randy?" Randy teased.

"Daddy, PLEASE GO FASTER!" Randy grinned and rewarded John with what he wanted. To say that John was enjoying this would be the biggest understatement ever told. John was writhing with pleasure as Randy picked up the pace.

John dug his fingernails into Randy's shoulders intensely. Both men were totally drowned up from the real world; in their mind, it was just them in their own little crazy sex world.

They stayed like this for a while until both men felt similar pools in their stomachs. John arched his back, giving Randy more access, and Randy lifted John's legs up over his shoulders.

"This…feels…so fucking good, John, so fucking good," Randy said. " I'm almost there, John, are you gonna cum for me? Are you gonna cum for your Big Daddy, little Johnny boy?"

John was so melted by the ecstasy he was feeling that if he were normally a block of ice, he would be nothing but a puddle starting to evaporate. That was how hot his love-making session was.

John burst and screamed Randy's name as he exploded all over him, Randy, and the back seat. Randy finished up with a few more thrusts, finally releasing himself into John's ass. Randy collapsed and laid next to John.

"That was…amazing…" John huffed, "…Daddy."

* * *

After the two got dressed, they went back into the restaurant. Their friends were quite amused to see them as they all broke out in laughter.

"Give us our ten bucks," Melina ordered Phil and Morrison. The two men handed their respective lovers their cash and continued laughing at John and Randy.

"Did you find your phone, Randy?" Matt asked.

"Um…yes…" Randy said.

"I didn't think you and John would get so trashed from looking for a phone," Phil added.

"Oh I think John found Randy's phone alright," Matt joked. The three other people at the table exploded in laughter.

"You think they're on to us?" Randy asked John in his ear.

"Well, judging by their excessive laughter, Matt's location on the floor, Melina gagging on her Iced Tea, Morrison rocking back in forth in his chair, and Phil repeatedly knocking his fist on the table, I'm guessing they're on to us," John explained.

"Well I guess the fact that we put on each other's clothes doesn't help either," Randy said.

* * *

_A/N: I just thought I'd give you guys this naughty chapter to make up for the long wait since my last update. I hope everyone enjoyed their holidays and this chapter. But savor the loving, because there is some definite DRAMA on the way...xD…_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**His Voices in My Head**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way, shape, or form, own any of the people in this story or any element of the WWE universe. This is strictly fiction.

**Author's Note:** Oh, how I looooove Centon J This is a CenaXOrton story but there are some other pairs too.

**Content Warning:** This story includes mild violence, strong language, and lots of hot steamy slash.

* * *

**Recap:**

"**I didn't think you and John would get so trashed from looking for a phone," Phil added.**

"**Oh I think John found Randy's phone alright," Matt joked. The three other people at the table exploded in laughter.**

"**You think they're on to us?" Randy asked John in his ear.**

"**Well, judging by their excessive laughter, Matt's location on the floor, Melina gagging on her Iced Tea, Morrison rocking back in forth in his chair, and Phil repeatedly knocking his fist on the table, I'm guessing they're on to us," John explained.**

"**Well I guess the fact that we put on each other's clothes doesn't help either," Randy said.**

* * *

**Now back to the story:** "His Voices in My Head" Chapter 7

John woke up to the bright morning sun. He sat up and stretched before letting out a loud yawn. He quickly quieted down, not wanting to disturb the sleeping naked body of Randy Orton. John's rear ached a little from the events that took place the night before, but he shook it off. He traced his finger up and down Randy's toned stomach; Randy stirred a little during this.

"Good morning, Randy," John said brightfully.

Randy sat up and blinked. "Oh good morning to you too, babe," Randy said as he kissed John on the lips.

"You ready for tonight?" John asked, referring to the T.L.C. pay-per-view that was taking place tonight.

"Yeah, I guess I'll have to be," Randy replied. "I have to face Miz for the championship tonight in a tables match. It's gonna be hell."

"Hey, I have to go up against Wade in a chairs match. My match is much more extreme," John said.

"Well Morrison is definitely going to be put to the test in that ladders match," Randy said, getting out of the bed and stretching.

"Nah, Morrison's skilled in ladder matches-oh my god, Randy," John stuttered.

"What, are you awestruck by me?" Randy smirked.

"Um, no, I've seen better."

Randy grinned evilly and walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down in John's lap. John's eyes opened wide at the sudden movement of his boyfriend, but soon his thoughts were scrambled as Randy began to grind on him. Thank goodness he was wearing boxer briefs or he probably would have taken Randy right then and there.

"R-Randy, stop we have to get ready for t-tonight…" John muttered.

"But I'm having fun," Randy slurred. "Am I getting you hard, baby? Do you want to ram me against the wall and fuck me senseless?"

"F-fuck yes, Randy," John choked out.

Randy grinned again and jumped out of John's lap. "Well we have to get ready for tonight so no fucking me for now."

John was furious. "RANDY YOU ASSHOLE! FUCK YOU!" he shouted to Randy, who was going in the bathroom.

"Maybe later, baby," Randy said before taking his shower.

"So how are we getting to the arena?" Randy asked.

"We're carpooling with Melina, Matt, Punk, and Morrison," John said.

"Do you do anything without them?" Randy asked playfully.

"Well excuse me for loving my friends," John shot harshly before grabbing his bag and leaving for the lobby.

"John, wait, I didn't mean it like that," Randy called out before sighing. He didn't mean it like that.

John rushed into the lobby angrily. He didn't mean to blow off on Randy like that, but he had a feeling something bad was about to happen.

Not thinking, he bumped into Adam Copeland, another good friend of his. "Oh sorry about that, Adam," John apologized.

"Oh hey, John, what's up? I haven't spoken to you in a long time!" Adam said.

"Nothing much, I'm trying to get to the arena in time," John laughed.

"Well, good luck in your match tonight. Hey, are you seeing anyone?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, Randy, we've been together for a little while," John informed.

"Really, Ortz? Wow, I'm glad you found someone. You looked like you were taking it hard with your last breakup."

"I was…well are you seeing anyone?"

"Christian."

"Oh! I thought you two liked each other."

"Well, we should get going. Hey do you want to come over for dinner Wednesday? You can bring Orton and we can catch up."

"Sure, um, what's your number, I lost it," John said pulling out his iPhone.

Adam pulled out his BlackBerry and the two exchanged numbers before saying goodbye and heading their separate ways. Randy soon caught up with his boyfriend and grabbed him by the shoulder to apologize, but John beat him to the catch.

"Randy, I'm sorry for snapping at you," John said. "I just have a bad feeling about something that's going to happen."

Randy gave him a hug and kiss. "Don't sweat it."

"We'd best catch up with the guys," John said. Still, John had that bad feeling…

* * *

Once again, it was after the weekly Monday Night RAW show went off the air. At Tables, Ladders, and Chairs last night, John, Adam, and JoMo won their respective matches, but Randy didn't. John could tell that Randy wasn't feeling too excited after he lost, especially after he practically decimated his opponent tonight.

John surprised Randy by putting his arms around the other's waist while Randy was in the shower. Randy wasn't surprised that John lacked any clothes whatsoever. Randy, in a split second, reversed the two men's roles to where he was behind John.

"You here to make me happy, baby?" Randy purred seductively.

"No, I just came in here to take a shower like everyone else," John teased.

"That's a lie," Randy said before giving John a hard slap on the ass.

John gasped from the stinging of the slap. "Damn, Randy."

"What do you want me to do, Johnny?" Randy asked.

"I w-want you to…ugh…" John found it difficult to reply with Randy touching him all over his body.

Randy grinded against John's ass with his cock. "I said…what do you want me to do, Johnathan?"

"Damn it, Randy, fuck me already, take that big, fat, juicy cock of yours and shove it so far up my ass that I…" John was interrupted by Randy's immediate intrusion of John's ass with his cock. Randy slammed hard into his boyfriend, gaining him quite a moan.

"Fuck, John if you keep talking like that, we'll be over really fast," Randy said, beginning to pull out and thrust back in repeatedly.

"Oh my fucking…" John groaned as he was slammed into over and over again. "Randy I'm going to fucking cum soon," he warned.

"Me too, babe, me too," Randy said. "Damnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn," Randy moaned as he burst his hot white liquid into John. John couldn't take much more of this, and he soon did the same.

"Randy, what's the point of coming in the shower if we're going to get dirty?" John joked once he collected himself.

"Shut up, you like getting dirty," Randy replied before he and John started cleaning up.

"Do you think this party that the Miz is throwing will be any good tonight?" John asked.

"Yeah, I hear he and Alex throw amazing parties."

"Hmmm…okay."

Little did John know that the worst was yet to come.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! And check out my new story about Jack Swagger and Evan Bourne, titled "Evan's All American Collegiate Journey"!**


	8. Chapter 8

**His Voices in My Head**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way, shape, or form, own any of the people in this story or any element of the WWE universe. This is strictly fiction.

**Author's Note:** Oh, how I looooove Centon J This is a CenaXOrton story but there are some other pairs too.

**Content Warning:** This story includes mild violence, strong language, and lots of hot steamy slash.

* * *

**Recap:**

"**Do you think this party that the Miz is throwing will be any good tonight?" John asked.**

"**Yeah, I hear he and Alex throw amazing parties."**

"**Hmmm…okay."**

**Little did John know that the worst was yet to come.**

**

* * *

**

Now back to the story:

"His Voices in My Head" Chapter 7

Whoever said that the Miz threw amazing parties…

…_WAS COMPLETELY FUCKING RIGHT._

John and Randy wandered around the gigantic party room that would be completely dark if the party lights weren't scanning the entire perimeter.

"Damn, hot party," Randy said, his voice feint in the loud music drowning the room.

"I know right," John replied. John glanced to the side and spotted Adam, so he kissed Randy and left to sit down on the couch.

"Hey Adam," John said as he plopped on the couch. "Sup, John?" Adam smiled. "Nothing much. How do you like the party so far?" John said back. "Oh it's great, I'm always hanging out at Miz's parties; they're good stress relievers."

"Where is Mike, anyway?" John asked.

"Probably fucking Alex Riley somewhere," Adam half-joked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that was what they were doing," John said.

Adam and John talked for an especially long time; they laughed at all the people on the dance floor humping back and forth on each other.

"Damn, I wish Christian was here."

"Where's he at?"

"He's at home nursing a minor injury. Nothing major, I hope."

"Shouldn't you be with him?"

"I offered but he insisted I don't since I'm currently in the title picture and all."

"Oh, it's like him not to want help. He doesn't like being dependent."

"You're right."

Randy snuck up next to John and licked his ear. John jumped in surprise.

"You bitch! Don't sneak up on me like that!" John shrieked.

"I'm sorry, baby, but everyone's on the dance floor getting down and dirty and it's doing things to me," Randy explained.

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

Randy took John's hand. "Dance with me."

John quickly sprung up and walked over to the dance floor with his boyfriend.

Within fifteen minutes, both men were practically having clothed sex on the dance floor.

* * *

A lonely Chris Jericho sat by the bar and drank another shot. He saw John and Randy grinding on each other and while he despised Randy being with John, it was a huge turn on for him and he could feel himself getting excited down below. He had to come up with a plan quick and fast.

An idea sprung into his head.

He motioned a drunken Mike Mizanin over to his side. "Miz, you got any more of that powder?"

"Y-yeah you b-bet I d-do…" Miz stuttered; his deathly alcoholic breath causing Chris to squint his face. "Here," Miz added, grabbing a bag out of his boxers (the only thing he was clad in) and handing it to Chris. "Whatcha gonna do withit?"

"That is absolutely none of your business so I suggest you return to intercoursing with your dumbass boyfriend over there," Chris said bluntly before standing up and leaving.

"Someone needs to get laid, huh Mizzy?" Alex Riley asked his boyfriend.

"Y-yeah, you b-bet…can I g-get l-laid too?" Miz managed to say.

Alex took a hold of his hand and tugged towards the bathroom. "As you w-wish, Mizzy."

The two kissed and left for the bathroom to do what everyone at the party would practically do by the end of the night.

* * *

Randy eventually got really tired so he said he was going to bed and he left toward the hotels. However, as Randy drove towards the hotel, he didn't notice someone was following him. Randy exited and locked his car door once he arrived at the hotel and entered the hotel.

The young man at the front desk asked, "How was that party that everyone's talking about?"

Randy simply said "it was okay."

Randy swayed to the bar that was closer to his room, too drunk to notice that that same someone was still following him. "Give me a shot, buddy boy," Randy told the bartender.

"Here you go," the bartender said before handing Randy his drink. Randy continued to sway towards his door.

"Give me what he got," the stalker told the bartender. The bartender gave him his drink. The stalker took it and noticed that Randy left his drink.

"This is going to be too easy," he said before pouring in some substance into the drink. He ran up to Randy and gave him the spiked drink. "Hey, you left your drink at the bar, dude," he said, trying to sound like an old teenager or young adult.

"T-thanks, now beat it, I'm t-tired," Randy sputtered.

Randy opened his door and drank the spiked liquid before stripping to his underwear and collapsing on the bed.

"D-damn, everything's so-so cloudy," Randy said.

"Don't worry baby, I got you," the stranger said.

"John?"

"Yes, baby, that's me."

"Oh good."

"I'm feeling kind of horny tonight; you wanna help me with that?"

"No-no, John I'm tired."

The stranger touched Randy's cheek and felt him down in his crotch. "Come on, please baby?"

"O-okay," Randy said, still delusional from the drink.

The stranger stripped himself of his clothes and got on top of Randy. "I'm gonna ride you like the little bitch I am, baby."

"M-my b-bitch," Randy stuttered.

The stranger than sunk himself down on Randy's now hardened member and groaned in a mix of both pleasure and pain. "Damn that feels good."

"Y-yea, so tight," Randy said. Randy grabbed the stranger's hips and unknowingly helped him bounce up and down on his dick.

"Damn, I love the way you fill me up baby," the stranger moaned.

"I love being in you, J-John, tight as always."

"Damn right."

* * *

Meanwhile, John had convinced Adam to give him a lift to the hotel since they were both staying in the same hotel. John said goodbye to Adam and went to his door where he heard sounds.

"Probably Randy watching television," he told himself before unlocking the door and entering.

He clicked on the light. "Randy are you-**WHAT THE FUCK**?"

John had been surprised a lot in his life. He had been angry a lot in his life. But he had never been more surprised and angry than what he was when he saw what he was seeing.

Randy was in bed…inside of none other than John's ex-boyfriend _Chris Jericho_.

Randy, who was completely intoxicated and delusional, suddenly snapped back to reality just as Chris experienced orgasm and exploded all over Randy.

"John? If you're there than-"

Randy was shocked to see Chris Jericho sitting on his dick and shooting his cum all over himself and Randy.

"**What the fuck is this**?" John asked angrily.

"John, this isn't what you think-"

John could feel tears in his eyes. "To think that I actually loved you. You're nothing but a _whore_, Randy. **FUCK YOU TO HELL**."

And with that, John ran out of the room, crying heavily.

Randy was still registering what was going on when he saw Chris.

"That was great baby-" Chris said despite being completely aware of the situation.

"You did this you bitch!" Randy shouted, before he **RKO'ed** Chris through the hotel bed.

Randy looked down at the now unconscious Jericho before crawling into a corner and sobbing to himself.

"John…this isn't what it looks like…"

**

* * *

**

TO BE CONTINUED.


	9. Chapter 9

**His Voices in My Head**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way, shape, or form, own any of the people in this story or any element of the WWE universe. This is strictly fiction.

**Author's Note:** Oh, how I looooove Centon J This is a CenaXOrton story but there are some other pairs too.

**Content Warning:** This story includes mild violence, strong language, and lots of hot steamy slash.

* * *

**Recap:**

"**That was great baby-" Chris said despite being completely aware of the situation.**

"**You did this you bitch!" Randy shouted, before he RKO'ed Chris through the hotel bed.**

**Randy looked down at the now unconscious Jericho before crawling into a corner and sobbing to himself.**

"**John…this isn't what it looks like…"**

* * *

**Now back to the story:** "His Voices in My Head" Chapter 9

John was heartbroken. He didn't know what hurt him more: the fact that Randy cheated on him or that it was with Chris Jericho. He wiped a tear from his face just before he walked up to Melina and Morrison's door. He knocked, waited a minute, and was greeted by Adam.

"Hey, John-why do you look so sad?" Melina asked.

"May I come in?"

"Sure thing, make yourself comfortable. I'll get you a drink."

"Thanks Mel."

"No problem."

A minute or two later, Melina returned with a can of Coca-Cola and handed it to John.

"Thank you," John said to a nod from Melina, "where's Morrison?"  
"Hanging out with some friends," Melina said. "So what is going on, you look like you're bound to break down and-"

Melina was interrupted by a sudden hug from John, who she proceeded to hug back and stroke his back. John practically broke down in tears and let Melina console him. Melina was shocked; she rarely saw John this upset and it was beginning to upset her as well.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Melina suggested.

John sniffled and sat back straight. "Well Randy and I went to the party and Randy left early. I left a few hours later back to the hotel with Adam and I found him in our room…"

Melina's eyes widened. Randy made John so happy…what could he have done to do the complete opposite? Though, she had an idea.

"…getting a ride from Jericho."

Melina stood up instantly. "That no-good son of a bitch! I'll fucking kill him!" She started for the door.

"Melina, no," John said.

"John, he hurt you, I don't like my friends getting hurt and I'll hurt the one who hurt you."

"Please, Mel, I just need someone to be with for a little while so I can clear up my head."

Melina sighed. "But whenever you want me to kick his ass, just tell me," Melina smiled and gave John a hug. John smiled as well; he was happy he had such supporting friends.

* * *

_[Back in Randy and John's hotel room]_

Randy sat on the couch in the hotel room quietly. On the outside, he looked no different than his average "Viper" self. On the inside, he was going through hell. Not only had he just been date raped by Chris Jericho but John had caught them and left, possibly forever. He felt a mixture of emotions ranging from hate towards Chris Jericho (who he had dumped somewhere behind the hotel), resentment towards himself for even drinking that night, loneliness from not having John, and just flat out anger and depression. He had called his best friend, Ted DiBiase, who had just entered the hotel room.

"Damn, Randy, you've never sounded that upset over the phone before!" Ted exclaimed, dropping down on the couch next to his friend.

"I'm…so screwed…" Randy sighed.

"Randy, open up, what happened?" Ted insisted. "Does it have to do with John?"

"Yes…" Randy said.

Ted gave his friend a hug. Ted knew that Randy didn't get sad like this unless it was extremely personal. Otherwise he would just handle it with anger.

"Randy, come on now. It can't be that bad."

"Really, Ted? Really?" Randy stood up, frustrated. "I got drunk at Miz's party, Chris fucking Jericho drugged my drink, and next thing I know he's riding me like some reject whore!"

Ted couldn't help but want to knock Jericho's teeth out. He really got on everyone's nerves.

"Worst of all, when I came to my senses, Jericho was fucking riding me and John was standing there. He looked so hurt…I hate seeing him like that. And it's all my fucking fault. I'm so worthless!" Randy blasted.

"Rand, it was not your fault, stop saying that!" Ted said, standing up with Randy.

"I shouldn't have even gone to that stupid party!" Randy screamed, punching the wall savagely, leaving a hole.

Ted sat down again. He felt bad for Randy. Randy wasn't a bad guy; he didn't deserve this. And neither did John.

* * *

_[Two weeks later]_

"Ted, I'm getting really fed up. He's been avoiding me for two weeks now."

"Rand, he doesn't know that you were the victim of date rape, you have to understand his position."

"But I've tried constantly to explain to him. I've stopped him in hallways, sent messages, called, and he still ignores me. I miss him so much." Randy was tearing up.

Ted pulled out his phone and started texting. Randy looked at him, wondering what he was doing.

"What are you doing, DiBiase?"

"I'm texting Cody. The three of us are going out to dinner tonight after RAW. You need to stop thinking about John for a while."

"Yeah right," Randy laughed. "You just want to get me out and spend time with Cody at the same time."

"Is that wrong?" Ted laughed back. "He is my boyfriend, you know."

"John was my boyfriend…" Randy mumbled.

Ted sighed heavily. "Your match is next. Get your ass up."

"Great pep talk, Ted," Randy said sarcastically.

"I know, I'm awesome."

"Isn't that the Miz?"

"Oh please, that loser isn't awesome," Ted and Randy laughed.

* * *

"I have a match with Randy against Wade and Slater tonight," John told Matt. The two were hanging in John's locker room watching Melina's match against Layla. Melina won after hitting the primal scream on Layla but was then McKicked by Michelle McCool.

Melina entered the locker room. "Damn, that McCool sure can kick! I might have a disfigured jaw!"

John and Matt laughed at their friend. "Well, I'd better get to the ring," John announced.

"Good luck," Matt said. "Don't worry, just avoid any personal contact with Randy and you won't have an emotional breakdown."

"I love your pep talks, Matthew," John said sarcastically before exiting the locker room and heading for the gorilla.

Wade and Heath Slater were already on their way to the ring, leaving John to find a certain Viper.

Randy noticed John's presence and smiled. "John, can we-"

"Gotta go," John said before running into the stage.

"Damnit," Randy mumbled.

* * *

After the match, Randy and Ted met up with Cody at the local Sizzlers for dinner.

"Hey baby," Cody said when he saw Ted, kissing him softly. "Hello, Randy."

"Hey Cody," Randy replied, taking a seat.

"How are you doing, Randy?" Cody asked. "Ted filled me in on your predicament; I know you must feel terrible."

"Well, I've tried to explain my case, but he won't let me, so I'm getting so over him," Randy said; the last part was a total lie. If anything, this made him want John even more.

"Really now, Randy?" Ted chuckled before the three of them ordered their meals.

"Hey, Randy, isn't that-l" Cody said, pointing to the table across from them.

"John…" Randy sighed. John sat down with Matt, Phil, Melina, and Morrison. Randy missed being there with them, but he knew they were all supporting John one hundred percent and probably weren't the biggest fans of him at the moment.

Phil leaned into Matt and whispered in his ear, "Things just got awkward. Look."

Matt looked where his boyfriend was pointing and saw that it was Randy, Cody Rhodes, and Ted DiBiase. "I see what you mean. Don't let John know, the last thing we need is for him to-"

Melina choked on her drink. "Isn't that Randall, John?"

"Damn my jinxed vocabulary," said Matt, who went back to looking at his menu.

"This is the last thing I need, just great," John exclaimed. "Excuse me to the bathroom, please."

John stood up and walked towards the bathroom. Ted saw this as an opportunity.

"Here's your chance, Rand, catch him while you can," Ted said.

"Okay," Randy shrugged. "I've got nothing to lose." Randy stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"What do you recommend I get, Teddy? It's not easy to stay as dashing as I am with good food like this," Cody said.

"You'll always look dashing to me, baby," Ted said.

* * *

John splashed some water in his face. "I was not expecting this," John said to himself. He didn't know if he could handle it if Randy caught him off guard right about now.

"John?"

John turned around and groaned at his luck. "Randy, before you-"

"John, you're going to have to hear me out."

John sighed. "The floor is yours."

After Randy explained every detail of what happened, John went over everything in his head.

"John, please tell me you're at least thinking about this," Randy pleaded.

John spoke. "I can honestly say that don't believe-"

* * *

**Review please! Your reviews run this story. Sorry for the long wait but the chapters should come in more frequently now.**


	10. Chapter 10

**His Voices in My Head**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way, shape, or form, own any of the people in this story or any element of the WWE universe. This is strictly fiction.

**Author's Note:** Oh, how I looooove Centon J This is a CenaXOrton story but there are some other pairs too.

**Content Warning:** This story includes mild violence, strong language, and lots of hot steamy slash.

* * *

**Recap:**

"**John, you're going to have to hear me out."**

**John sighed. "The floor is yours."**

**After Randy explained every detail of what happened, John went over everything in his head.**

"**John, please tell me you're at least thinking about this," Randy pleaded.**

**John spoke. "I can honestly say that don't believe-"**

* * *

**Now back to the story:** "His Voices in My Head" Chapter 10

"I can honestly say I don't believe I didn't believe you in the first place…"

Randy sighed. John had no idea what them being apart was doing to Randy.

"Thank goodness, John, I love you more than anything in the world. How could you think otherwise?"

"I guess I was just scared. I love you too, Rand. I'm just scared of losing you. You're my everything-"

John was unable to finish his heartfelt statement when the cause of all of this, Chris Jericho, entered the restroom.

"Johnathon," Chris greeted before turning to Randy. "Hey baby, how are you?" Chris asked Randy, placing a forced kiss on his lips.

Randy mentally barfed and shoved Chris off of him immediately. "What the fuck are you doing, Jericho?"

"Baby, it's okay, I just wanted to tell you I bought some condoms and lube for our when we get together tonight," Chris announced, holding up a brown bag.

John was speechless, on the verge of insanity.

"Chris you fucktard-"

"Oh my goodness, baby, I forgot, we were supposed to be on the down low. John wasn't supposed to know..." Chris sighed.

"I know enough now," John said.

"John, I," Randy stuttered.

"To think I almost believed you…all that wasted time I was with you…I regret it all," John spat before exiting the restroom in an instant.

Randy couldn't stop John. What could he say when Chris fucking Jericho could just make up some insane lie to make him look worse? Wait, Chris fucking Jericho?

Randy grabbed Chris and threw him into the mirror, causing a mild crack.

"Jericho, you son of a bitch, why won't you leave me and John the fuck alone?" Randy snapped.

"Because if I can't have John, NO ONE CAN," Chris responded with a sick smile on his face. "Especially not your punk ass."

"My punk ass?" Randy asked, punching Jericho in the face hard and pushing him into the bathroom stall. "Fuck, you're the one who's a punk ass. Leave me the hell alone or you'll regret it."  
"Whatever you say, Orton. You can't stop me."

"Watch me, bitch," Randy spat before punching Jericho again and leaving out the bathroom. Randy was saddened by the sight of John leaving out of the restaurant with his friends.

Randy ran after them. "JOHN!" Randy shouted towards the group who were already in the parking lot.

"What the fuck do you want?" John spat. Melina and Matt instantly turned around, defending their friend. Phil and Morrison stood their ground as well.

"Don't believe anything Jericho says! I love you and only you," Randy replied, forcing the hurt from John's previous comment to the back of his head.

"Yeah?" John asked, his face mimicking forgiveness.

"I swear," Randy replied.

"Well I certainly don't, never have, and never will love you, Randy. Goodbye, forever," John said coldly, before getting in the car with the rest of his group and leaving with his friends.

Randy's legs gave out and he retreated to the cold pavement. He sat down and failed to resist the inevitable tears that began to run down his face. Was John telling the truth? Had he never loved him? Or was it just a comment made out of anger and sadness? He didn't know. He didn't know anything anymore. Without John, he had no reason to live.

Ted and Cody burst out of the restaurant, Ted chewing on a piece of steak.

Cody grabbed the steak and put it in the to-go box and set it to the ground. "Goodness gracious, Ted, this is no time to be eating steak!"

Ted nodded and sat down next to his best friend. "Randy, it's okay-"

"No, Ted, it is not fucking okay," Randy snapped out of sadness.

Ted sighed. "Randy, what's wrong?"

"Just when I got John to believe me, Jericho comes in the bathroom, kisses me, and says a bunch of bullshit that makes John not trust me again. Then when I come out here to tell him otherwise and that I love him, John replies he doesn't, never has, and never will love me," Randy stuttered through sobs.

Ted and Cody glanced at each other. Never had they seen Randy so bothered. For something to cause the Viper to break down like this, to most people, would be like telling a cat to bark.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it," Cody said after a long silence from him and Ted.

"What if he did?" Randy replied. "What if our whole relationship was completely one sided?"

"It wasn't. Trust us," Ted replied.

Randy wasn't so sure.

* * *

Carol Cena sipped her freshly-made cup of tea. Her son had just explained to her and her husband just exactly what was the matter with him. Carol was exceedingly worried about John prior to this conversation; she knew her son well enough to know when he wasn't doing well.

Carol knew how John felt. She once had caught her husband in a compromising position with another woman. She felt angry, betrayed, and worthless. But she learned eventually that the woman had forced John Sr. to have sex with her or she would kill Carol and all their sons. Despite that, her husband had to regain her trust for there was still doubt in her mind afterwards of his faithfulness.

John, Sr. knew exactly how Randy must have felt, especially since he went through the exact same situation. He also knew that John inherited his mother's insane sense of unfaithfulness and that Randy might have an extremely hard time regaining his trust.

"John, hear me out, please," John Sr. told his son, who was sitting on the sofa across from him and his mother. "You have to let Randy explain himself-"

"I did, Dad. He explained everything and I was ready to forgive him…until the object of his affair entered and crashed his charade."

John Sr. had little to say after that. Perhaps Chris Jericho was setting Randy up constantly in order to make him look bad. He never liked Jericho, not even when he and his son were dating. He was nearly sure that Randy was innocent in this.

Carol, however, after hearing that last comment, immediately sided with her son.

"John, don't let this bother you. If he wants to do this to you, show him that you're not just some weak little victim of him. Show him who is boss," Carol suggested.

John Sr. sighed. "You can stay as long as you want so you can clear your mind, son."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it."

* * *

[The next Monday Night RAW]

Randy took a hold of the microphone. "As you all know, The Miz didn't win that match last night fair and square. I deserve a rematch."

Randy couldn't continue before The Miz's theme blasted from the speakers and the Miz entered the ring with Alex Riley, microphone in hand.

"A rematch?" The Miz mocked. "A rematch, really? The last thing you deserve is a rematch, Randy. In case you didn't notice, you lost last night. So you're back at the end of the 'Contenders to get their Butt Kicked by the Awesome one list'."

Randy was about to reply when he was forced to take a deep breath. John Cena's entrance theme began to play and John raced out to the ring to a loud cheer from the audience.

"Well, Miz, since Randy here," John said with a glare to Randy, "is at the end of that list, I guess I'm number one, right?"  
"Wrong, Cena," Miz exclaimed. "I've beaten you so many times, it's not even funny. I believe the last time I beat you was at…oh yeah, WRESTLEMANIA."

"With interference," John replied. "Face it, Miz, you couldn't win a match cleanly if you tried. You've either got to have your little fanboy Riley or some other sack of crap to interfere in your match to retain."

"I second that," Randy piped up from the side. Randy slipped a smile at John, but didn't receive one in return.

"And I certainly hope that you won't be giving Randall here a rematch," John said all-of-the-sudden. "I've only lost to you once or twice. Randy here's lost to you at least over five times."

"Oh, have you been counting, Cena?" Randy replied. "It's not my fault I'm a better championship contender than you."

The audience ooooed in response. John glared into Randy's soul. Miz and Riley just stood to the side, enjoying this entire thing.

"Really? Then why have I more championship reigns than you, Randy? Can you explain that?"

"If it wasn't for you being Mr. WWE Poster boy, trust me you'd be enjoying another endevour by now. Me, I've actually got talent in this industry," Randy snapped, before coming to terms with what he just said and looking regrettably at John.

"Yes, Randy, you've got the undeniable talent of sleeping around, Randy. I could ask half of the people backstage and they would admit to doing the deed with you in the past."

Randy cringed at John's harsh words. Sucking up all of the hurt and sorrow he was feeling, he replied, "I'll be the better man here, since you obviously can't. You can have your match with the Miz and if you win the title, I'll be there to take it from you."

Randy dropped the microphone and exited the ring, not forgetting to give John a glance of sadness before composing himself and heading backstage. Randy knew what he was going to do before the night was over, and no one was going to stop him now.

John was speechless.

* * *

"Randall Orton! How can I help you? By the sound of the request you made to meet me, it seems serious."

"You're right, Vince. I'd like to request my resignation from World Wrestling Entertainment."

* * *

_CLIFFHANGER! Reviews are highly appreciated. Thanks to all my loving reviewers. Please take the time to read and review my "Chain Gangs and Vipers" story as well._

_Please be sure to read my two other wrestling stories, "Evan's All American Collegiate Journey" and "Chain Gangs and Vipers"._


	11. Chapter 11

**His Voices in My Head**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way, shape, or form, own any of the people in this story or any element of the WWE universe. This is strictly fiction.

**Author's Note:** Oh, how I looooove Centon J This is a CenaXOrton story but there are some other pairs too.

**Content Warning:** This story includes mild violence, strong language, and lots of hot steamy slash.

* * *

**Recap:**

"**Randall Orton! How can I help you? By the sound of the request you made to meet me, it seems serious."**

"**You're right, Vince. I'd like to request my resignation from World Wrestling Entertainment."**

* * *

**Now back to the story:** "His Voices in My Head" Chapter 11

"Randy, did you just ask for a resignation?" Vince scratched his head in confusion.

"Yes sir," Randy replied nonchalantly.

"Son, are you sure? This is a very big issue."

"Yes sir. I'm uncomfortable with some of the conditions around here and-"

Randy was shocked to see John Cena barge into the office.

"John, what-"

"Cody told me you were on your way to resign," John said. "That true?"  
"It's true. What is it to you, anyway? It's not like you care what I do," Randy spat.

"You're right. I don't care what you do," John spat back. "But you're not taking the easy road out."

"What?" Randy asked.

"You think you can do all that shit you did to me and then just leave? It's not fucking happening, asshole," John barked.

Randy felt anger bubbling in his body, but he tried to keep his cool. "John, I'm fucking innocent. It's not my fault!"

"Oh so that wasn't Chris Jericho-"

"Yes, that was him! But that was not at the least consensual!"

"I thought crap was supposed to come out of your ass, not your mouth, Orton."

Randy cringed. John hadn't called him by his last name since they started dating; he was only calling him that now that they were broken up.

"Back to a last name basis, huh?" Randy said, trying to clear the atmosphere so he wouldn't blurt out something detrimental to his argument. "Why don't you believe me, John?"

"Because, Orton, even though we were only together about two months, you sat there and cheated on me…" John fought back tears.

"John, how many times do I have to tell you…" Randy hated seeing John on the verge of tears, and his anger level skyrocketed. "I didn't have anything to do with that!" Randy unwillingly shouted louder than he meant to.

"Why the fuck do you think I'm so stupid?" John asked, anger sewn in his voice.

"Maybe because you fucking are!" Randy snapped.

"Damn…" Vince said randomly.

John looked at Vince and back at Randy. "Then I'll get out of your way if that's the way you feel."  
"John, I-" Randy stuttered.

"Save it," John said. "Just keep it in that thick skull that you had better keep your ass here in WWE."

Randy sighed and slumped in his seat as John left and slammed the door behind him.

"Do you still want that resignation-?"

"Hell no," Randy gained some confidence after what had just transpired. John wasn't going to be getting rid of him anytime soon.

* * *

[Two days later…]

"Randy, you need to get out the house," Ted said.

"Says you," Randy stretched in his armchair. He really didn't want to do anything; he had the a few days off and he planned on using them to be unnaturally lazy.

"As your best friend…"

"Keep bothering me and you'll be my ex-best friend," Randy joked. "Cody's been fighting with you for first place anyway."

"Whatever, Randy," Ted laughed. "But get off your ass. We're going out tonight if me and Codes have to drag you inch-by-inch."

"Good luck with that," Randy rolled his eyes.

"How the fuck did I get here?" Randy asked as he adjusted to his club surroundings. The dark room, the blasting loud music, and all the horny men and women getting it on on the dance floor. Yes, it was going to take him some time to adjust to this.

"I told you that you were coming whether you liked it or not," said Ted, who at the moment was searching around for his boyfriend in the dark room.

"You can't say it was easy though," Randy beamed.

"In all honesty, dragging you out of your house was the hardest thing ever. Getting CM Punk to do dope would probably be easier," Ted laughed.

"TEDDY BEAR!" Cody hollered from the crowded dance floor. "WILL YOU COME DANCE WITH ME?"

"This is going to be a long night," Ted sighed, standing up from the bar stool. "Randy, have some fun, will you?"

"No promises, Teddy Bear," Randy mocked.

Ted punched him in the arm. "Shut up Randy! Only Cody has the right to call me that," Ted said playfully.

"Ow! You son of a bitch! That hurt! Go fuck your boyfriend already!" Randy replied, laughing.

"Just because we're dancing together in a club in the dark doesn't mean-"

Randy glared at Ted with a playful smile.

"You know what, here are the keys. If we're not on the dance floor, we're probably in the bathroom," Ted said, giving Randy the keys to the car.

"I'm ditching!" Randy said with a grin.

"Hell no you're not!" Ted shouted. "Stay the fuck here and get laid!"

"Whatever," Randy said, slouching back on the stool.

He watched as Ted and Cody enjoyed each other's company a little too much on the dance floor. It only made him think of John more and more. Randy didn't know what it was about John; he'd dated plenty of guys and chicks before, but John was the only one he cared for this much. He may have, at most, loved his former lovers, but he was deeply in love with John Cena. And being anywhere else than in a relationship with him made him feel hollow inside.

"Hey there, cutie," a brunette woman flirted as she sat down next to him at the bar.

"Hey yourself," Randy said.

"I'm Samantha. Nice to meet you," the woman said, extending her hand out.

Randy admired her classiness. "I'm Randy…" he replied, shaking her hand.

"Oh, I know who you are, Mr. WWE Superstar," Samantha smiled.

"Wow, word gets around!" Randy joked.

Samantha laughed. "Hey, would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Randy stopped laughing instantly. "I…"

"Yes? Okay, meet me at Tetrazzini's Pizzeria tomorrow at seven. See you!" Samantha said in a hurry before leaving.

"Fuck," Randy said. He wasn't going to blow her off, though. He could use this as a chance to see if he could move on from John or not.

Ted opened one eye in the middle of his and Cody's make out session and saw Randy chatting with a brunette chick. Ted sighed in relief.

"You still gonna take her up on the offer?" Cody asked Randy as he walked down the staircase of his home.

"Definitely," Randy said with a little excitement.

Cody laughed, "Have fun. Your dogs will be just fine."

"They'd better be, or else you're dog food, Codes," Randy threatened with a smile on his face before exiting the house.

* * *

"Yeah, so I hear the whole Randy-John situation isn't getting any better," Kelly Kelly told Melina as they walked around the pool in Jack and Kelly's backyard.

"Not at all, Kelly," Melina sighed. "I'm starting to actually believe that Orton is innocent, though, simply because Chris Jericho did always come off as a jerk to me and Randy seemed to love John way too much."

"I agree. Those two were inseparable," Kelly agreed.

"I don't think John will ever even become open to the idea of Randy being innocent," Melina said, looking up into the sky.

"Hmm," Kelly said before she grabbed her cell phone and checked her messages. She noticed she had one from her good friend Samantha Speno.

_**Hey Kellz, I'm in an awesome mood right now! **_Samantha texted.

_**Hey Sammy, why's that? **_Kelly responded.

_**I'm going on a date!**_

_**With who?**_

___**Guess who. A co-worker of yours.**_

___**Umm…no idea. Fill me in?**_

_**Randy Orton! **_

Kelly nearly dropped her phone in shock.

Melina snapped back to reality. "Kelly, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Orton," Kelly stuttered.

"What about him?" Melina asked nervously.

"Read this," Kelly said, handing Melina the phone.

Melina carefully read the messages on Kelly's phone and stopped in a heartbeat. "Randy's on a date with another person? Not to mention a girl?"

"Should we tell John?" Kelly asked.

"No, it will only send him into a frenzy, and that's not good for him at all."

"Hey girls," John said from behind the both of them.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" both Melina and Kelly screamed.

"What's going to send who into a frenzy?" John asked innocently.

"N-nothing," Kelly stuttered.

"Okay then, come in, Jack just finished cooking," John insisted.

The two girls looked at each other and followed John back into the house.

* * *

"This pizza is delicious," Samantha said, chewing her slice of pepperoni pizza.

"I know, right," said Randy. "So, Samantha…"

"Please, call me Sam," Samantha insisted.

"Sure thing, Sam, you live around here in St. Louis?" Randy asked, trying to seem very interested. It's not that Sam wasn't a beautiful woman, because she was, but the whole time he'd been thinking about John.

"Yes I do, I live in the apartment complex not far from here," Sam replied.

"That's cool."

"You know, your eyes are really beautiful, Randy."

Randy looked down when she said that. John always used to say that to him.

"Randy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Randy defended instantly.

"No, something is wrong. I've noticed you've seemed a little down this whole time," said Sam.

"It's nothing, really…" Randy slurred.

"Can I ask you something?" Sam asked.

"Sure," Randy said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Are you gay?"

Randy spit out his drink to the side. "What makes you think that?"

"Let me guess, you recently broke up with your ex-boyfriend because he was convinced you did something you didn't do and you've had an especially hard time trying to prove your innocence?"

Randy was shocked. "How…how did you know?"

"I'm a therapeutic doctor. I know these things," Sam smiled. She noticed the look on Randy's face. "Don't worry; I have absolutely nothing against homosexual people."

Randy relaxed. "That's a relief. I hope I didn't let you down on this date."

"Don't worry, it's fine. Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"Well it all started with…"

* * *

"Thank you for hearing me out, Sam," Randy thanked.

"It's absolutely no problem. I'm glad to help," Sam assured him.

"And again, I'm sorry I wasn't into the date," Randy apologized.

"Randy, it is fine, honey," Sam smiled.

Randy smiled back and gave her a hug. "Thank you so much."

Sam hugged back. "Anytime. If you need someone to talk to, you know where to find me."

She kissed him on the cheek and left for her car. "See you later, Randy," she said.

"See you, Sam," Randy replied as he watched her take off. Randy was in an amazing mood. Talking to Sam really cleared his head. He was one-hundred percent determined to get John Felix Anthony Cena back, and nothing was going to stop him, not even that worm Chris Jericho.

* * *

_**Well, how did you like the chapter? Please review! **_

_**Oh and please read my other stories, I'll be updating most of them today and tomorrow.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**His Voices in My Head**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way, shape, or form, own any of the people in this story or any element of the WWE universe. This is strictly fiction.

**Author's Note:** Oh, how I looooove Centon J This is a CenaXOrton story but there are some other pairs too.

**Content Warning:** This story includes mild violence, strong language, and lots of hot steamy slash.

**Recap:**

"**See you, Sam," Randy replied as he watched her take off. Randy was in an amazing mood. Talking to Sam really cleared his head. He was one-hundred percent determined to get John Felix Anthony Cena back, and nothing was going to stop him, not even that worm Chris Jericho.**

**Now back to the story:** "His Voices in My Head" Chapter 12

"John, you can't just sit around in your house like this. It's not healthy for you at all."

John groaned in frustration that Melina kept nagging him from over the phone. It was one of the rare times he got some days off from work; he wanted to just sleep it out.

In all honesty though, the reason he wasn't being himself was because of Randy. Yes, ex-boyfriend Randy. John had a strange feeling that was eating away at him, a feeling that Randy was somehow innocent in all of this, but John's fear of being wrong about the feeling was more powerful. Should he have listened to Randy? After all, Randy was one of the most faithful and trustworthy boyfriends he had ever dated.

"John, John, do you hear me?"

"Yeah, Melina…"

"Like I said before, you need to get out of the house and do something on your free time from work."

John groaned again.

"You know what, get ready. I'll be over to your house in forty-five minutes and if you're not ready and dressed, I'm going to kick your ass."

Damn Melina was persistent. "Fine…" John sighed, clicking off the phone call.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, John rolled his eyes when he heard his doorbell ring. He sluggishly got out of his armchair and eased his way to the door, revealing Melina dressed in a and black skinny jeans.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Melina asked playfully.

"You and Matt practically live here, what's the point?" John said playfully back, but much with more attitude than he intended.

Melina rolled her eyes at her friend's lousy attitude, but chose to ignore it because it wasn't how he usually was.

She stepped inside, her mouth dropping in awe when she took in how the house looked.

"John, this house is a mess," Melina exclaimed.

"Eh, I've seen worse," John replied truthfully.

"What happened, John, you're usually so tidy in here!"

"I'm just tired and all."

"Tired my ass. Now let's go before my instincts force me to clean up in here."

"Please don't make me go," John whined.

"John, it doesn't make sense for a grown-assed man of your build to be whining. Now get in the passenger's seat. We've got places to go."

Ten minutes later, Melina pulled up at the local gym & fitness center.

"Ugh, Melina why did you bring me here?" John groaned.

"Stop groaning, you've been in the house forever, you need to put your muscles to work," Melina snapped politely.

John thought for a second before he came up with something that would possibly get him out of this. "But I don't have any gym clothes."

"You're lucky you have me," Melina smiled. "I have some right here," she said, shoving a gym bag in John's chest before grabbing her gym bag and purse and exiting the vehicle.

* * *

Randy scarfed down a big bite of pancakes. He, Cody and Ted were currently having breakfast at the local Denny's diner.

"Randy, you eat like a fucking pig, how do you stay in such good shape?" Ted asked curiously.

"High metabolism, I guess," Randy said through bites.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth, Randy," Cody said as he chopped up his sausage links etiquettely. "It's not dashing."

"Okay, Mr. Dashing, pass me some salt because these fried potatoes could use a 'dash' of that," Randy joked, swallowing his food.

"So, Randy, what are your plans for today?" Ted asked while he watched his boyfriend eat. He loved how Cody ate like no one else in that he was so well-mannered. Unlike Randy, who would eat oatmeal with his bare hands if he wasn't asked not to.

"I don't know; I'm probably going to hit the beach today. I haven't soaked up the sun in a while," Randy replied.

"Just you?" Cody inquired, gently wiping around his mouth with his napkin.

"I was, but I'd enjoy it more if you two came," Randy smiled.

Cody's eyes lit with excitement. "Teddy, Teddy, can we go to the beach, PLEASE?" he begged.

Ted rolled his eyes playfully as he kissed Cody on the lips, "Sure, baby, we can go to the beach with Randy."

"Yay!" Cody sipped the remaining apple juice out of his glass before sitting up, politely excusing himself to the restroom.

"He can be such a big kid sometimes," Randy laughed.

"You don't even know," said Ted, who took a bite out of his huge Belgian waffle. "So when do you want to meet at the beach?"

"Um…let's meet at about noon at the beach," Randy suggested.

"Cool, it's a plan."

"Well, I've got to run some errands, so I'll meet you and Codes at the beach at noon, right?"

"Yeah, see you Rand."

Randy paid for his meal and left out of the restaurant.

* * *

"See wasn't this a relaxing experience?" Melina perked up.

"I can hardly recognize what you're saying due to how relaxing this sauna is." John took a deep breath and slid down on the wooden seat of the hot sauna. Melina had him worn out from all the exercising he did. Truthfully, he shouldn't have any trouble doing the exercising, but it had been quite a few days since he last put in time into his exercise regimen.

Melina smiled to herself, she was happy that John was finally protruding from his moody exterior. But this was only the beginning of their fun-filled day.

"Oh my, look at the time!" Melina shrieked.

"Why, do we have some place to go?" John asked.

"Yes, yes we do!"

"Where?"

"The beach."

* * *

"Hello, Samantha?"

"Randy? Hey, how are you?"

"Good, yourself?"

"Never better," Randy said through the phone. That was a lie though, even though he was in a great mood, he still felt much better when he was with…oh fuck that, he was going to enjoy his day and not concern himself with John…just for ONE day, at least.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go with me and my friends to the beach today?" Randy asked.

"I'd love to!" Sam exclaimed in the same manner as Cody back at Denny's this morning. "What time?"

"I'm supposed to meet them there at twelve. I'll pick you up at 11:30 so we can get there at a good time." The beach wasn't far from them at all, but the beach could easily become overpopulated and it was do or die then.

"Okay, I'll be ready then," Sam said. "I can finally wear my new swimsuit! Thanks, Randy."

"No problem, that's what friends are for."

* * *

"John, you motherfucker! Do you know how much time I spent trying to beat this level of the game?" Matt shouted, chucking his Nintendo 3DS at his friend who had pissed him off beyond belief.

John laughed, catching the Nintendo 3DS in his hand. "I don't think Phil here would appreciate you tossing around the Nintendo 3DS he just bought for you last week, Matthew."

Matt's face jumped from pissed off to immensely scared. He slowly turned to face his boyfriend.

"He's right, Matt, I thought you appreciated it more than that," Phil said in his usual calm voice.

"I do! But John messed me up on the boss level! And I worked so hard…" Matt explained.

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me," Phil said before Matt followed instructions and proceeded to kiss his boyfriend.

"Excuse me, but if I wanted to see some porn right now, I'd just steal Melina's collection of Playgirl magazines," John said sarcastically.

"Damn it, John!" Melina shouted in frustration; her cover was blown.

Morrison looked at his girlfriend momentarily before returning his attention to driving. "What's the point in reading those, Mel? You have the sexiest man on earth right next to you?" he said.

John, Matt and Phil groaned in disagree.

"Don't hate, my friends, simply appreciate," Morrison chuckled.

"Yes, we're finally at the beach!" Melina screamed happily as the car pulled up in what seemed like the only parking spot for miles.

John stepped out of the car, stretching his huge arms. It was a nice day; it was hot, but not extremely so. People of all kinds were walking towards the vast beach.

"We should get a move on if we want a decent spot," Phil suggested. "You know how this beach can be."

"I agree with Punk, let's go," John said. The five of them departed from the parking area toward the sandy beachside.

* * *

"I LOVE THE BEACH SO VERY MUCH AND IT LOVES ME BACK!" Cody sprinted in front of his boyfriend, soaking in every detail of his favorite beach.

"Wow, does he get like this all the time when he comes to the beach?"

"Yes, if the beach was a dude, Cody would totally leave Teddy here for it."

Ted and Cody both turned instantly to see Randy and Samantha not far behind them.

"Randy!" Cody jumped for joy and crushed Randy in a hug. Randy gasped for air, nodding in greeting towards Ted.

Ted pulled down his shades to get a better look at who was walking with Randy. "Hey, Randy, who's the babe here?"

Samantha giggled, causing Randy to laugh softly.

"This is Samantha, a friend of mine. Samantha, these are my closest friends Ted and Cody."

"We're in a relationship, by the way," Cody added.

Samantha laughed. "I couldn't tell through the way you cling to your man, Mr. Cody."

Cody smiled and shook her hand politely. Ted did the same, but he had some investigating to do.

"So, Randy, just a friend, huh?" Ted grinned.

"Yes," Randy replied nonchalantly.

"You're not switching up on me, are you?" Ted joked.

"Oh no, this is strictly friendship," insisted Samantha. "Speaking of that, there goes a cutie at 12-o'clock!" she added, before darting off towards the guy.

"Hey, isn't that…Evan?" Cody asked.

"It is!" Ted exclaimed.

"YO! EVAN BOURNE! BRING YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Randy shouted.

Evan turned his attention towards Randy and walked with Sam over to the three of them. "Hey guys, what brings you here?"

"We're here for a dentist appointment," Randy said sarcastically.

"There's the sarcasm I've come to love," Evan smiled. "I just got here, you guys too?"

"Yes indeed," Cody said.

"Did this beautiful young lady come with you all as well?" Evan asked.

"Yes," Randy said.

"You guys should come with me. I found a good spot near the shore," Evan invited. The three guys and Samantha followed him to the spot, which they were happy to have followed him to. It was a nice spot to be honest.

"Sam, would you like a smoothie? My treat," Evan suggested.

Sam grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the hut. "I'd love to!"

"Okay, Cody, Ted, we should set up here," Randy insisted. The three of them pulled all of their stuff out and laid it on the sand.

"Last one in the water is a fucked up jackass," Randy shouted, before he made a mad dash for the water. Ted and Cody made it to the water shortly after him, and the three of them started splashing water at each other and just having a good time.

Ted and Cody had just double-teamed him and Randy stumbled back, blinded by the ocean water, before he met someone else's back and they both fell into the water.

When they resurfaced, the man spoke, "I'm sorry, that was my bad."

Randy shook his head to rid himself of excess water. "It's okay, I-" Randy stopped immediately. 'That voice…' he thought to himself. "John?"

John Cena blinked and looked in awe. "Randy?"

* * *

**To be continued! Please review! **

**A/N: Please check out my other stories as well :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**His Voices in My Head**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way, shape, or form, own any of the people in this story or any element of the WWE universe. This is strictly fiction.

**Author's Note:** Oh, how I looooove Centon J This is a CenaXOrton story but there are some other pairs too.

**Content Warning:** This story includes mild violence, strong language, and lots of hot steamy slash.

* * *

**Recap:**

**When they resurfaced, the man spoke, "I'm sorry, that was my bad."**

**Randy shook his head to rid himself of excess water. "It's okay, I-" Randy stopped immediately. 'That voice…' he thought to himself. "John?"**

**John Cena blinked and looked in awe. "Randy?"**

* * *

**Now back to the story:** "His Voices in My Head" Chapter 13

Randy slowly stood to his feet in the cold water. Irony just loved seeing him screw up.

Meanwhile, Ted and Cody were chatting away.

"Ooh this is going to turn out like that show I watched," Cody giggled.

"You watch way too much television," Ted said, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Well, it's been quite a while," Randy said, trying to keep his composure, which was hard. He was feeling happy that he was seeing John, sad that they weren't at the beach as a couple, turned on by seeing John completely wet and in nothing but swimming trunks, and pissed off at karma for doing this to him when he had been good.

"It has…so how are you?" John asked politely.

"I'm doing good. You know I love the beach!" Randy laughed.

John felt a pang in his heart. He and Randy rarely went to the beach together, but the few times they did, it was the best time of his life. But he was over Randy, and he wasn't going to let his mood suffer again.

"Yes I do!" John exclaimed. "So, I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, you will," Randy smiled, before reluctantly walking back to his friends, and John doing the same to his.

"Dude, I could totally tell you two were denying your love for each other," Cody said when Randy walked up to them.

"It was pretty obvious," Ted agreed.

"I didn't show it too bad, did I?"

"Well, I'm sure it was oblivious to John," Ted explained.

"But I glanced over at his friends, they were probably reading your expressions like a tabloid magazine," Cody said.

"Damn," Randy sighed.

_[On the other side of things…]_

"Did you see Randy? He looked like he was just in a conflict of emotions when he saw John," Melina whispered to Morrison.

"Isn't he dating Kelly's friend?" Morrison asked.

"No, look over there," Melina said, nodding her head where Samantha was enjoying smoothies with Evan Bourne.

"Oh…I see," Morrison said.

"Hey, Matt, do you-" Melina couldn't finish her sentence because when she looked beside her, Matt was gone. She spun around to find Matt and Phil making out in the sand, protected by the fort Matt built earlier on.

Morrison spun around to see what his girlfriend was concerned with. He wished he had never turned around.

"Save that for later!" Morrison exclaimed, faking a puke.

"That could be arranged," Phil cooed at Matt before the two of them stood up.

"Where's John?" Matt asked.

"He's coming this way now," Melina noticed.

"Hey guys," John said.

"Are you okay?" Melina questioned motherly.

"Yes, I'm fine, I can see my ex without breaking down," John said, poking out his chest to show his manliness. "At least I thought so."

"Thought so?"

Melina's question was answered when John gave her a tight hug and let a few tears fall from his face, before leaving to get in the water for a while.

"Shouldn't we join him?" Morrison asked.

"No, John loves water, it'll calm him down," Melina replied. She turned to Matt. "I don't think Randy was guilty of cheating on John."

"What?" Matt looked at Melina wide-eyed. "But he caught him in the act."

"Think about it, when John was with Chris, you and I both never were too fond of him; he seemed too out of place."

"Yeah, I hated his guts," Matt admitted. "I just kept myself in check because John was happy."

Melina continued. "Agreed. But if you've noticed, Chris and Randy hate each other's guts. When Randy and John were together, Chris always looked like he was pissed with him. Like he was…"

"…jealous…" Matt finished.

"Exactly," Melina put her hands on her waist. "I think Chris must have done something to Randy to get him to have sex with him. I don't know what, but while John and Randy were together, I noticed that whenever they were out, Randy would deny anyone who tried to flirt with him. He was too connected with John to even look at other people in the wrong way."

"You're being very analytical," Matt said. "But how can you prove your point?"

"I don't know," Melina sighed. "But I know for a fact that Jericho fucked up John and Randy's relationship."

Morrison interrupted. "Remember that vial that John said he took from the hotel room in anger the night Randy was accused of cheating?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Matt asked.

"I continue to wonder what it was…"

"Wait, there was a vial?" Phil perked up.

"Yeah," Melina explained. "John showed it to JoMo and me."

"What did it look like?"

"It was black and had a weird red skull on it."

Phil looked with awe. "I know what it was…"

Morrison's attention glued to Phil. "You do?"

"Yes. It's a…date rape drug…" Phil looked down.

Melina, Matt, and Morrison gasped.

"What's going on?" John asked, scaring the four.

"Nothing…we were just talking about scripts," Melina lied.

"Okay…well we should probably get out of here soon so we can prepare for the next RAW event…"

"Agreed," the four said before John started packing up.

"Melina," Phil whispered out of the hearing range of the others.

"Yes, Phil?"

"I agree with you. I don't think the whole Randy-Chris fiasco was consensual on both parts."

"We have to figure out a way to break it to John. I doubt his pride will let him accept that Randy may be innocent," Melina said, before walking with Phil across the sandy beach to the parking area.

* * *

"It's true John. We don't think Randy consensually cheated on you," Melina said, trying to convince her friend of his ex's innocence. Melina and the others had just broke it to him once they got back to Melina and Morrison's place, and they were prepared for the worst.

John stayed silent.

"John, are you listening?" Melina asked.

"I can't believe this," John said, anger shaking in his voice.

"What?" Melina asked.

"How could you all just switch sides like that?" John exclaimed.

"Switch sides?" Matt asked. "What the hell are you talking about?" It wasn't often the three friends argued with each other. But when they did, it usually didn't turn out well.

"A few days ago, you all were agreeing with me that Randy did this," John explained, barely containing his anger. "Now you're trying to tell me that the fucker is innocent?"

Melina felt tears in her eyes. She knew it would probably come to this, but it hurt all the same. John had to know the truth, regardless of how much it hurt her.

"He is, John, he is!"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear anymore of this shit!" John shouted.

"HEY!" Morrison stood up and protected Melina. "Don't talk to her like that. All this time she's been looking out for you and you want to respond with this cruelty and disrespect?"

"Stay out of this Morrison!" John shot back, before he calmed himself down a bit.

His eyes started to water. "I thought you all were my friends…" he said. John turned on them and left Melina's house, slamming the door behind him.

"We…we are…" Melina broke down after John left. Morrison bent down to console her. "WE ARE YOUR FRIENDS, YOU JACKASS!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

* * *

John slammed the door to his car once he walked all the way home and broke down. He began to cry relentlessly, which he did for a while, before deciding to go drink to his heart's content at the local bar. To this his own friends would turn on him like this. Did they even know how much shit he was going through right now emotionally?

"Sir, I think you've had enough to drink," the young female bartender pleaded to her customer. But nothing was going to stop John, especially now that he was drunk.

"Listen, babe, why don't you go cook or something instead of telling grown men when to stop drinking?" John spat at her.

The woman gasped and then gave John a hard slap to the face.

"Stupid BITCH!" John shouted.

"Hello, John," an all-too-familiar voice greeted.

"What do you want, Jericho?"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

_**Please review! Your reviews drive me for miles with this story!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**His Voices in My Head**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way, shape, or form, own any of the people in this story or any element of the WWE universe. This is strictly fiction.

**Author's Note:** Oh, how I looooove Centon J This is a CenaXOrton story but there are some other pairs too.

**Content Warning:** This story includes mild violence, strong language, and lots of hot steamy slash.

* * *

**Recap:**

**The woman gasped and then gave John a hard slap to the face.**

"**Stupid BITCH!" John shouted.**

"**Hello, John," an all-too-familiar voice greeted.**

"**What do you want, Jericho?"**

* * *

**Now back to the story:** "His Voices in My Head" Chapter 14

"Johnny, why so aggressive?" Chris asked softly. "It's just me, Chrissie."

John cringed on the inside. He used to call Chris 'Chrissie' back when they were together…wow he was screwed up in the head then.

"Go away, you've caused me enough pain as it is," John spat, taking another sip of his drink.

"I'm sorry," Chris said in a soft-spoken voice that would come across to anyone that wasn't a drunken ass fool as a bit too kind. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Randy came on to me."

"Don't speak of him," John burped.

"Again, I'm sorry," Chris said. "Is there anything I can do to make it better between us?"

"Jump off a cliff and die."

"That hurts, Johnny…"

"I swear Chris, if you don't go the fuck away, I'm going to fucking kill you!" John slammed his glass on the counter, scaring the bartender, before getting up to leave.

'Playing hard to get, huh?' Chris thought to himself. He grabbed a hold of John's wrist.

"You have until the count of five to get the fuck off me," John warned. John knew he was drunk, in fact, he was remarkably conscious when he got drunk, but the alcohol always clouded his judgement and made him do fucked up stuff. He needed to get away from Chris before his judgement got him killed.

"Don't be that way baby," Chris cooed, standing up and kissing John on the lips, pushing his tongue through John's reluctant lips. He started to rub on John's crotch, causing John to moan in pleasure.

It had been a while since John last got off or had a good round of sex; and it was eating away at him.

'I've got to get away,' John thought, trying to pry away.

"You're not going anyway, big guy," Chris held John tighter. If John was sober, he could easily break out of Chris' hold, and would most likely kick the shit out of him. Chris knew this, and he was going to get what he wanted and make John pay.

"Chris…" John started to relax as Chris started doing more pleasurable things to John's body. John swore he was about to see stars right there.

"How about we go back to your place and have a little fun," Chris suggested.

John wasn't thinking at this point. His libido had overtaken him. "Follow me," John said, leading the way for Chris out of the club.

"So far, so good," Chris grinned evily to himself. "This was almost too easy."

* * *

"Damn, Chris, so tight, I'm going to cum, Chris, I'm gonna-" John saw stars and released his pearly white substance into Chris' ass. Chris soon did the same and came all over himself and John's abdomen.

"You still got it," Chris said, panting loudly.

"I do," John collapsed next to Chris, also giving off loud pants.

John soon fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, John woke up with a horrid hangover. He held his head in pain, and decided to go and take his pills. Wait, why was he naked? He usually slept in his underclothes. He'd have to worry about it later, because his head was killing him. He slipped on his robe and slippers and started for downstairs.

Once downstairs, he opened the medicine cabnet, searching for his hangover killers he got from Matt. Matt…oh, what had he done?

"Everything okay, baby?"

John spun around immediately to find Chris reading the newspaper at the dining room table. HIS newspaper.

"What…the…fuck…are…you doing here?" John shouted.

"Calm down baby," Chris said near-silently.

"Don't tell me to calm down," John glared at his ex. "I asked you a question. Answer it."

"You don't remember?" Chris asked, cocking his head to the side. "You found me at the club last night and asked to get back together with me."

John dropped the glass of water he was holding. Thank goodness Melina had showed him where she found those unbreakable glasses. Melina…shit!

"I didn't do any of that shit," John said. "Get the fuck out my house. You're not welcome here."

Chris laughed. "Okay, baby, that's just the hangover talking. But I've got to go anyway. I'll call you," Chris laid down the paper and made his way to the door.

"Don't bother calling," John spat.

"Always with the jokes," Chris smiled, before exiting the house.

"Did I fuck him last night?" John asked himself.

"Yes you did! And it felt wonderful!"

"CHRIS! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DAMN HOUSE!"

* * *

"I'm starting to lose hope again, Ted," Randy admitted.

"Don't!" Ted exclaimed. "There's always hope!"

"I can feel the Cody in you," Randy smiled.

"Shut up," Ted smirked. "But I'm serious. I see how you acted when you were dating John. You were the happiest person ever."

Randy recollected his happiness for a moment.

"Hey you guys," Cody came out of nowhere, joining his boyfriend and best friend at the local Wal-Mart.

"Hey Codes," Randy greeted.

"Hey baby," Ted smiled and kissed Cody passionately.

"Where've you been?" Randy inquired.

"Oh, paying bills, cleaning up the house," Cody said. "This bum right here may be the Million Dollar Man's son, but he never bothers to help clean the house!"

"Not true!" Ted defended. "I clean up my-"

"Nope, I clean up your underwear too," Cody said.

"You know you like it though," Ted smiled.

"Yes, I take the time every day to steal a pair and get a sexual high off of them in the closet," Cody rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Too much info," Randy backed up. "I don't need to know about your fetishes."

All three men laughed. Cody stopped first, noticing something he hadn't before.

"Hey Randy, I can't believe I haven't noticed this before, but where did that necklace around your neck come from?" Cody asked, pointing to the necklace.

Ted also looked at it. "Wow, this is the first I've noticed it too."

"Oh, this was the necklace John gave me when we were together," Randy explained. "It's inscribed with the both of our initials."

"JFC+RKO," Cody read.

"Yeah…" Randy sighed. "I should probably give it back to him…"

"Randy…" Ted said.

"Don't worry. I'll be right back. But if I'm not back in time, please pay for my stuff. I'll pay you back," Randy said, sprinting for the exit."

"I hope he'll be okay," Cody said. Ted held his boyfriend supportively as they continued shopping.

* * *

John clicked off his television. He was in a terrible mood. He had recovered from his hangover, but he was hit with a thousand bolts of guilt. He thought about his friends, how he was such a jerk to them. After all, they were looking out for him. He must have really hurt their feelings when he went off on them...he honestly wanted to believe them. He really wanted to. He especially missed Randy. Randy…the name made him even more sad. He may have put up the charade that he didn't care…that he was over Randy, but that was far from the truth. He was in love with Randy. There was no denying it. What was keeping him from believing Randy's innocence? His pride? His reluctancy to admit he was wrong about a relationship issue? What about Chris…the jackass. If Randy was innocent, Chris had put the two of them through some serious shit.

John's thoughts were interrupted by knocking at the door. He was too glum to get up and answer it though. He decided the guy would leave if he didn't see John come to the door.

Randy knocked, rang the doorbell, did whatever he could, but John wouldn't come to the door. Then, he remembered he had a spare key to John's house. Should he use it? Fuck it, he was Randy Fucking Orton; he could go in Vince McMahon's house and break everything with a baseball bat if he wanted to; he was just that badass.

He clicked the key in the lock and turned it, letting himself into the Cena residence.

John's eyes widened when he heard the door open. If Chris had found a way to unlock his door…

He sprung up from his armchair and walked into the foyer, where he found Randy. Wait, Randy? How did he get in?

"Randy?"

"Hey, John."

"How'd you get in?"

"Spare key."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

John sighed. "So what is it you want?"

"To return this necklace," Randy pulled the necklace from around his neck and handed it to John. John took it and read the inscription.

"JFC+RKO," John said softly.

"Good times," Randy smiled, looking up to the ceiling before turning back to the door. "I'll…I'll see you around, John."

John could barely contain the tears that were killing him to come out.

"W-why, Randy?"

Randy stopped where he was and turned around slowly. "Why what?"

"Why…why should I believe you?" John asked, holding on to the necklace in his hand tightly.

"You lost me," Randy said.

"I mean, why should I believe that the thing with Chris?" John asked, his voice starting to break.

Randy sensed the uneasiness within John. He looked John dead in the eye. "John, in the past, I did some filthy things. But you changed me, John. You showed me that I could get through life without being an insensitive asshole. You gave me a reason to actually put effort in trying to repair the things I've done," Randy explained. "I used to lie all of the time, John. But I'm not lying now. I wasn't lying that night, either. It wasn't consensual." Randy managed to hold back the tears. Over the past few weeks, he had cried himself dry over John. He wasn't going to cry now. He wasn't going to show John the pain he'd caused him.

"Why the fuck should I believe your bullshit?" John screamed.

"John, I'm not bullshitting you," Randy said.

"Fuck, Randy, fuck everything…" John slammed his fists on the foyer table.

"Why don't you believe me?" Randy asked.

"Because, Randy…" John said.

BUZZZZZ. John's cell phone buzzed next to where Randy was. Randy picked it up and read the message.

"Don't touch my fucking cell phone," John spat.

"Chill the fuck out," Randy held out his hand as to tell John to stay where he was. He pressed play on the voicemail.

From: Chrissie

Hey Johnny. Last night was amazing. I'm really glad that we're back together. Hugs and kisses, Chrissie.

Randy dropped the phone in shock. John held his head down in shame.

"What the fuck, John," Randy said.

"Don't what the fuck me, Randy, you're not my fucking dad," John spat.

"Maybe I should be, because you're acting like a fucking child," Randy replied, his temper starting to flare.

"Whatever," John said.

"You fucked him?" Randy asked.

"Who I fuck is none of your concern," John responded.

"I asked you a question. Did you fuck Jericho?"

"Go fuck yourself, Randy."

"DID YOU FUCK THAT SON OF A BITCH?" Randy's temper was on the brink of explosion.

"Just leave, Randy," John insisted. "Get the fuck out my house."

"No, John," Randy yelled. "I'm not leaving until you hear me out. You haven't heard me out yet because you're acting like such a dipshit right now. So you can just shut the fuck up and listen."

"Don't tell me…" John walked up to Randy. "What TO FUCKING DO!"

Randy felt his jaw. "Did you just punch me in the face?"

"Sure did. Now get the fuck out my house like the bitch you are, you stupid cheating whore!"

Randy's temper exploded and he pulled John up to him by the collar. "I'm not stupid, I didn't cheat, and I am DEFINITELY not a whore."

"Bull," John pushed Randy away from him. He was surprised to feel the wind knocked out of him when Randy tackled him to the ground.

"I've had enough," Randy snapped. "I can't stand this anymore, John, you've pushed me to my limit!"

John kneed him in the stomach and tossed Randy off of him, before turning away and going up the stairs to his room. "Go the fuck away."

John made it up to his bedroom, but he noticed Randy had followed him. "I thought I told you to-"

Randy shut him up by grabbing his arms and pinning them to the bedroom wall, and then quickly smashing his lips against John's.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing my story. I really appreciate it. I've got some time off so I'm trying to get some of my stories back on track. Thank you for all of your support. Please review!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**His Voices in My Head**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way, shape, or form, own any of the people in this story or any element of the WWE universe. This is strictly fiction.

**Author's Note:** Oh, how I looooove Centon J This is a CenaXOrton story but there are some other pairs too.

**Content Warning:** This story includes mild violence, strong language, and lots of hot steamy slash.

* * *

**Recap:**

**John kneed him in the stomach and tossed Randy off of him, before turning away and going up the stairs to his room. "Go the fuck away."**

**John made it up to his bedroom, but he noticed Randy had followed him. "I thought I told you to-"**

**Randy shut him up by grabbing his arms and pinning them to the bedroom wall and then quickly smashing his lips against John's.**

* * *

**Now back to the story:** "His Voices in My Head" Chapter 15

The two men struggled for dominance in the kiss before John gave

into Randy. John took this all in like a little kid going to the toy store for the first time in months.

"It's been so long since we've kissed," John said.

"I know," Randy said, releasing John's lips for air.

"Don't stop, please," John begged.

"I didn't plan to," Randy said, smashing his lips with John's for the second time.

"God, I missed this," John admitted.

Randy released John's arms from the wall and pulled him backwards, allowing John to push Randy on the bed.

"Strip for me," cooed Randy.

John did as he was told and pulled his shirt over his head, revealing to Randy the hard, chiseled abs he missed so very much. Randy rolled over, pinning John to the bed, and started planting kisses all over John's neck.

John winced in pain a little from Randy biting his neck. "You're mine," said Randy. John had no time to respond before Randy was back to kissing him up and down his body, even giving John's nipples some pleasure.

"Fuck, Rand, I forgot how good you were at this," exclaimed John, who held on to the bed sheets for support.

"Let's jog your memory," Randy said before he kissed John hard on the lips while slowly easing John's sweatpants off of his body. John felt the freedom he desired and made himself comfortable.

"Randy…please…I need you…" John whined. Randy smirked and stood up a bit.

"You've got some work to do, then," Randy pointed to his aching crotch which was confined by his tight jeans.

John sat up as well and kissed Randy, doing the same thing to his pants, and pulled them off, even then pulling off his boxers. Both men stood up, completely naked and ready for action.

John got on his knees and took a hold of Randy's semi-erect dick, proceeding to put it in his mouth and begin to lick it around with his tongue. Once he heard a moaning response, he started to bob back and forth, taking in every inch of Randy's continually growing erection. Randy's head shot back as he tried to stifle a moan, and he grabbed a hold of John's head and started guiding him in blowing him. While he didn't want to, he stopped John before he hit his end and kissed John, leading him back to the bed.

"I want to fuck you so bad right now," said Randy.

"What's stopping you?" John seduced. Randy looked around. "Got any lube?"

John shook his head. "Nope. Take me dry. I'm clean."

Randy smirked and hoisted John's muscular legs over his shoulders and lined his huge erection at John's entrance. "Ready?"

"Ready."

Randy slammed in, causing John to groan in a mix of pain and pleasure. Randy waited while John got used to the intrusion before grabbing John's hips and pulling out. He slammed in again, causing John to scream in pleasure. John held a pillow to his mouth to stop the sound, but Randy threw it to the floor. "No pillow for you, Johnny. You've been a bad boy and I want to hear you cry."

If John wasn't already in sexual paradise, that line would have sent him there anyway. Randy continuously plowed into John's tight hole, John making euphoric sounds with every thrust.

"So fucking tight, Johnny," Randy grunted. John arched his back to give Randy better access to the spot of pure bliss.

Within a while later, John felt the lost-but-not-forgotten feeling and moaned profoundly. "I'm going to…ugh…" John couldn't finish; he came all over his and Randy's stomach in what may have been his hardest orgasm ever. Randy, seeing John reach his pinnacle as well as the tight heat of John's ass surrounding his cock, threw his head back and spilled his milky seed into John. Randy gave a few more thrusts and pulled out, falling next to John on a pillow.

"Randy...that may have been-"

The Best Sex I Ever Had!

Both John and Randy turned to where Randy's pants were lying and saw Randy's phone buzzing, but they ignored it. Randy had his messages set to play immediately, so the message began.

**RANDY! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? YOU SAID YOU'D BE RIGHT BACK! ME AND TED ARE WORRIED SICK!** _Obviously Cody…_

**Um…baby…what if they…you know… **_Ted…_

**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ohhhhh I understand…um…we'll get back to you later, Randy…USE PROTECTION!**

John and Randy were too busy making out with each other to listen to what the voicemail said. Randy pulled the covers over the both of them and after an intense make out session, they fell fast asleep.

* * *

It was late at night, maybe ten o'clock. John woke up and looked around his bedroom, still incredibly tired. Then he spotted Randy laying next to him. He gasped and lifted the covers up, seeing both him and Randy naked. John mentally had a heart attack. What had he done? He and Randy would have some serious talking to go through when he woke up…

Of no help to John's sanity, Randy started to wake up. He lifted his head up and started at John sheepishly before he gained back his stability and stared at John, giving him no mercy in his ice cold eyes.

"What…what…happened?" Randy said.

"Well, we're both completely naked, you're in my bed, my ass hurts like a bitch and I feel sticky in my abdominal region…I think you can fill in the rest of the blanks."

"If we did…oh wait, we definitely did, I can feel the sex hangover coming on, but, do you regret it?" Randy wanted an honest answer. If John regretted it, he would get dressed and leave on the spot.

"Hell no, I don't regret it. That reminded me of how much you mean to me," John leaned down and kissed Randy on the lips.

"So, I'm in the clear?" Randy's eyes opened with hope.

"Yes. I always thought that you were innocent. It was just that when I saw it, I didn't want to be wrong, so I stuck with the idea that you were guilty. And then Chris made it worse. But even my friends took your side…and…oh…my friends…" John stopped and looked away from Randy, his body nearly being asphyxiated with guilt.

"What about them?" Randy was glad John's friends trusted and believed him. But he was more happy that John had let him back in.

"When they took your side and tried to convince me of your innocence, I snapped and went off on them and left them," John struggled to hold back his tears.

Randy knew John didn't feel good about how he treated his friends. He sat up and entangled John in a hug.

"Let it all out, John." John let everything out, his hot tears completely drenching Randy's exposed back.

"I'm a terrible person, I treated them like shit, I treat you like shit, I don't deserve friends…and I definitely don't deserve someone as amazing as you."

Randy sighed. He rarely ever saw John like this, and when he did, it made him want to cry as well. But he held his composure for John's sake.

"John, listen to me," said Randy. "You deserve the best, which are your friends, and a lover that is willing to support you through thick and thin. That's Melina, Matt, and I. Please don't beat yourself up."

John still cried. "I'm a stupid bitch."

"You are NOT a stupid bitch. You're a handsome, kind, friendly work of art. And I wouldn't change anything about you," Randy smiled.

John sat up and freed himself from Randy's hug. "You mean that?"

"I don't lie…anymore, that is…"

"I love you, Randy," John kissed Randy hard on the lips.

"I love you too," Randy said; the two of them laid back down.

After a long period of silence, Randy finally said, "You know you're going to have to apologize to your friends, right?"

"I know…but for now all I want to do is be with you."

Randy pulled the covers back up on them and they fell fast asleep.

* * *

_**End of chapter 15.**_

_**Please review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read my other Centon story, Chain Gangs & Vipers! I just updated it Thursday Thanks!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**His Voices in My Head**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way, shape, or form, own any of the people in this story or any element of the WWE universe. This is strictly fiction.

**Author's Note:** Oh, how I looooove Centon J This is a CenaXOrton story but there are some other pairs too.

**Content Warning:** This story includes mild violence, strong language, and lots of hot steamy slash.

* * *

**Recap:**

"**I love you, Randy," John kissed Randy hard on the lips.**

"**I love you too," Randy said; the two of them laid back down.**

**After a long period of silence, Randy finally said, "You know you're going to have to apologize to your friends, right?"**

"**I know…but for now all I want to do is be with you."**

**Randy pulled the covers back up on them and they fell fast asleep.**

* * *

**Now back to the story:** "His Voices in My Head" Chapter 16

Damn mornings with the stupid ass sun waking him up. Randy hated mornings, especially after John broke up with him. It only reminded him of the loneliness he felt without John. Sure, like five hundred random people flirted and hit on him per day, but none of their bitch asses compared to John…oh, how he missed John.

"Good morning, Randy."

"Oh, hey, John, I was just thinking about how much I miss you and-"

Randy opened his eyes wide and stared at John, who was naked and in his bed. Wait, no he was naked and in John's bed. Oh, yeah, they got back together the day before…

Randy sat up immediately and gave John a soft but passionate kiss on the lips, John falling back and Randy ending up on top of John.

"Don't start anything you can't finish," John winked.

Randy touched John from down under. John moaned in response. Their stiffening shafts touched, sending both men into pre-euphoria. Randy continued to rub against John; the sounds they were making would be said unfit for a hotel.

Suddenly, Randy got up and hurried out the room to take a shower.

"Randy, you ass!" John shouted.

"Bad boys don't get seconds," Randy cooed before he jumped in the shower.

"I'll show him seconds," John said to himself. He made his way out of bed and quietly entered the bathroom where Randy was taking a shower…

* * *

"Melina, he is not hot…at all."

"Matt, you wouldn't know hot if you got blasted into the sun."

"Says you. You're the one dating Morrison."

"Watch it, Matthew."

"Sorry, JoMo."

"He's totally hot, I'm telling you, have you seen him without a shirt?"

"What is wrong with you? I do not find him attractive at all."

"You think Taylor Lautner is sexy, but you don't think he's attractive?"

"You got that right?"

"Hey guys, it looks like John is coming this way."

"Oh, cool, but anyway-WHAT?"

Matt interrupted his and Melina's discussion on the attractiveness of Channing Tatum to see if what his boyfriend said was true. And sure enough, it was. John had just pulled into their driveway.

"He's comingggggg!" Matt freaked.

"Sit your ass down and relax!" Melina said.

"What do we do? What do we say?" Matt was going berserk.

"We treat him like he treated us. Coldly with no remorse."

"We'll break, Mel."

"Not this time. Come on," Melina pulled Matt down to the couch where she, Morrison, and Phil were sitting.

"Who's going to answer the door?" Phil asked.

"Not me!" Matt shouted.

"Hell to the no," Morrison said.

"I'm not doing it; Phil get your straightedge ass up there and answer my door!" Melina pushed Phil out the seat and to the door.

"Fuck you all," Phil joked.

"That's reserved for me and me only," Matt replied, winking.

Phil rolled his eyes and put on his "convert to straightedge or get the fuck out my sight" face and opened the door.

"What do you want?" Phil asked, chewing on his gum nonchalantly.

"Can I come in?" John asked.

"It's may, I…learn some manners, bitch," Phil spat before moving out of John's way. "If you want to come in, take your shoes off and take your damn hat off."

"But this isn't your house…" John said.

"Take them the FUCK off!" Phil shouted with as much intensity as he could muster, which was enough to shake John. John took of his cap and laid his shoes by the door before stepping in.

Melina, Matt, and Morrison all turned from the couch and looked at John with disgust.

"You let HIM in my house?" Melina said to Phil.

"He wanted to come in, and you wanted me to answer the door," Phil replied.

"Classic Phil," Melina laughed and then put her psycho bitch face on.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. John Cena. What dump truck left you at my doorstep?" spat Melina. John mentally cringed at his friends' coldness, but he knew he deserved it and sucked it up.

"I wanted to apologize," John said.

"You will keep your damn head up when you talk to me, John."

John held his head up as far as he could.

"Don't be funny. I just ran over a clown trying to be funny for cash."

John lowered his head slightly.

"Now, you said you wanted to apologize?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Matt laughed hysterically, causing John to look at him and Melina to close her eyes and not try to shove a foot up Matt's ass.

"We're all friends here," Matt got up and walked, standing next to Melina in front of John. "Oh, yeah, that's right…not anymore."

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you all," John said.

The four others in the room laughed their asses off. Morrison spoke, "What kind of dumbass apology is that? Sounds more like a toddler apologizing for taking a crap in the toilet."

John rolled his eyes quickly, but he wasn't quick enough for Melina's even faster eyesight.

POW!

John felt his face burn from the palm of Melina's hand. Melina put her hands on her hips and put on her _What you gonna do now?_ face. John also saw Matt and Morrison shout in excitement as if their favorite baseball player had just hit a home run and high fived each other.

Sighing in defeat, John said, "I should leave."

"Nobody here gives a flying FUCK what you do," Melina spat. "Go get hit by a bus so we can pour gasoline on and burn your body at your funeral."

Unbeknownst to John, Matt gave Melina a "Damn, did you have to go that far? look and Melina shrugged her shoulders before turning back to John.

"Well, goodbye…" John trailed before he turned around and headed for his car. He didn't want them to see him cry, because he was going to eventually. He knew he deserved all the harsh treatment that his ex-friends had given him, but it still hurt him. Especially Melina's last comment.

Back in Melina's place, Matt stood up in the safety of being out of John's hearing range. "Melina, I think you went a little overboard."

Melina held her head. "I had to, Matt! If I didn't I would have broken and given into John's lost puppy dog eyes!"

Matt sat back down, realizing the truth in Melina's words.

"We can't break," Melina held her head tighter, fighting the urge to run outside to John.

"I know, but it's hard," Matt held on to Phil for emotional support.

Morrison took a deep breath and took Melina's hands from her head. "Go get your Johnny-boy."

Melina burst out of her own house faster than lightning. John was just getting in his car when he was tackled in a hug by a weeping Melina, followed by the same in Matt. John pulled them up with him out of the car and the three embraced in a group hug; John started to cry as well.

"I'm so sorry for what I did, I was a total jackass son of a bitch and I'm sooooo sorry," John squeezed his friends.

"We accept your apology, John, you don't know how much it hurt us to have to treat you like shit!" cried Melina.

"Yeah…I missed my best buddy!" exclaimed Matt.

Melina coughed.

"My male best buddy!" corrected Matt.

The three friends hugged and rejoiced that they were all on the same page again. Morrison and Phil stood in the doorway and looked on at their partners and John.

"That's one hell of a friendship right there," said Phil.

"You bet. Melina couldn't sleep the night John exploded on us," Morrison smiled.

Matt and Melina let go of John and stepped back, wiping their tears, and then their happy, joyful faces turned into mischievous, devious smirks.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" John asked.

"Oh, you're not getting off that easy," said Matt.

"What do you mean?" inquired John, confused.

Melina and Matt increased their smirks and leaned in to tell John of their plans.

"It looks like they're going through with it," Phil observed.

"Oh, this is going to be good," Morrison chuckled.

John couldn't believe his ears. "Okay, I know what I did was wrong…but I am NOT doing that."

* * *

Sexy club music bounced back and forth in the packed Take It Off club, obviously named after none other than Ke$ha.

"I can't believe I have to do this," sighed John as he finalized the rest of his costume.

"You're lucky I love you. Because I wouldn't do this shit for anyone else," complained his irate boyfriend.

"Oh, stop complaining, we might get a good amount of money from this."

"And with that money I'm going to buy a giant baseball bat to beat the shit out of you with."

"Is that a failed attempt to flirt, Mr. Orton?"

"Don't push me…" growled Randy. John laughed, but his expression quickly changed when he pulled back the curtain to the stage.

The crowd (which, ironically, was nothing but fellow WWE superstars and divas) cheered loudly when John and Randy made their ways onto the stage: John dressed in a French maid's outfit, carrying a feather duster and wearing bright red lipstick; Randy a tight schoolgirl outfit with lace pantyhose and five-inch high heels.

"This is comedy gold," exclaimed a shocked Kofi Kingston to Matt Hardy, who was sitting in the front row next to Melina. "How did you get them to do this?"

"Let's just say…John owes us one," Melina high-fived Matt and resumed watching the show. They were in too good a mood to even give second thought to the murderous glares that both John and Randy were giving them…well, at least Melina wasn't.

"**WE WANT THE CLOTHES _OFF_**!" Matt shouted, starting a riot in the crowd. The crowd repeatedly chanted this and John and Randy intensified their glares at Matt.

"Motherfu-" Randy started to swear, but John stopped him. "Randy…think…it's just WWE employees here…and we both know that they're filthy rich…if we do well, we'll get a good sum of money…so we may not like it, but we can surely put on a show. Right?"

Randy glared at John. "Three words…GIANT. BASEBALL. BAT." From there, Randy grabbed John and kissed him so hard, John could see stars. He proceeded to completely rip the top half of John's costume off, revealing John's rock-hard body. John looked at the crowd, who was screaming even louder, and shrugged his shoulders. Then, he grabbed a hold of the nearest pole and started to seductively dance around it, looking exactly like some cheap stipper whore, but he didn't care. He loved entertaining crowds. Randy smacked his ass and planted kisses all up and down John's body, and John grabbed a hold of him and swung him around the pole. John tore the top half of Randy's outfit off, and playfully dusted off Randy's bronze body off with the feather duster. Randy caught the feather duster in his mouth and growled with it like a dog with a bone and proceeded to do many unnecessarily sexy things to John's body.

"Randy…remember, this is a club…not our bedroom," whispered John, who despite that was enjoying it all.

After all of the stripping and erotic dancing, John and Randy counted up their money, which came up to a good five thousand bucks, and tucked it away in the pockets of their pants.

"Now to get that baseball bat," Randy said as they got in John's car.

John just laughed and drove him and Randy back to his house.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED!  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**His Voices in My Head**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way, shape, or form, own any of the people in this story or any element of the WWE universe. This is strictly fiction.

**Author's Note:** Oh, how I looooove Centon J This is a CenaXOrton story but there are some other pairs too.

**Content Warning:** This story includes mild violence, strong language, and lots of hot steamy slash.

* * *

**Recap:**

"**I love you, Randy," John kissed Randy hard on the lips.**

"**I love you too," Randy said; the two of them laid back down.**

**After a long period of silence, Randy finally said, "You know you're going to have to apologize to your friends, right?"**

"**I know…but for now all I want to do is be with you."**

**Randy pulled the covers back up on them and they fell fast asleep.**

* * *

**Now back to the story:** "His Voices in My Head" Chapter 17

"Well, that's an experience that will haunt me for the rest of my life," John said as he opened the door to his house with his key.

"So, Randy, what do you want-"

John was **COMPLETELY** cut off when Randy grabbed him by the back of the shirt and pulled him over to John's granite kitchen countertop.

In a voice filled with nothing but lust and sex, Randy ordered, "Bend over."

John opened his mouth to argue, but it was in vain. Randy said again, "Bend the _fuck_ over."

John didn't argue this time, and Randy ripped his clothes off in record speed before he ripped his own off. Randy aligned his hard-enough-to-break-diamond erection at John's entryway and pushed in, without any kind of prep or precaution.

John felt an unbearable amount of pain, but like it usually did, it quickly changed into a mix of pain and pleasure. He knew that his ass would hurt like a bitch in the morning, but he didn't care. Randy endlessly pounded in and out of John's tight ass, causing both painful and pleasured moans from his partner. John attempted (and failed) at trying to get a grip on the countertop, so he could somehow get some control over Randy's animalistic thrusts. Randy groaned, John's inner walls clamping around his dick. John didn't last very long; he squirted his pearly white substance all over the side of the counter and himself.

It didn't take very long for Randy to hit his end, as he quickly shot his load in John, and the two collapsed into a pile of bliss.

"Why did you just give my ass the most aggressive fucking of my life?" John asked.

"You forced me to do that stripping crap where I could feel all over you but not go all the way…do you know how hard that was? I wanted to fuck you in front of each and every one of those people," exclaimed Randy.

John laughed and fell asleep next to Randy on the floor of his kitchen…wow, so this is what kitchen sex was like?

* * *

_The next Monday Night RAW…_

"That show you arranged with Cena and Orton…it was pretty damn hot," praised the Miz, who was walking through the hallways of the arena with his boyfriend Alex Riley and had run into Melina getting her makeup done.

"Thank you, boys, I try my best," Melina chuckled and the two boys left.

"I loved that show at the club the other night."

Melina laughed. "Happy you enjoyed it."

"Well, I surely did, considering I was a part of it."

Melina stopped her makeup artist and spun around in her swivel chair, coming face to face with John.

"Johnny…" Melina gasped. "Wonderful weather we're having…"

"I hope you enjoyed embarrassing my boyfriend and I in front of everyone around here," John said, giving Melina a fake glare.

"Hey, they loved it. I don't know why you're complaining. I actually did you two a favor."

"Really, now?"

"Yeah, I've gotten calls from people asking if you and Randy would like to have threesomes, foursomes, even eightsomes with them," Melina winked.

"Eightsomes…wow, people these days…but back to the point...this isn't over," John pointed at Melina and winked.

"Bye-bye, best friend," Melina watched as John walked away, happy that they were friends again.

"Is he going to do the threesomes and foursome thing?" asked Melina's hairdresser.

"What, no, he's gay, Liza."

"Can't hurt to try…that man is sexy as hell," replied Liza, who was sizing up John before he disappeared from sight.

"I'd hope you weren't checking out my boyfriend."

Liza and Melina turned to be face to face with Randy.

"You…and that guy...?" Liza's face was flushed in bright red blush.

"Yep, those two," Melina said, looking through her Vogue magazine.

"Are you available for threesomes?"

"Liza!"

"Sorry, Ms. Melina…"

Randy held back a chuckle as he caught Melina's attention.

"Thanks."

Melina was confused. Randy Orton was thanking HER?

"For what, Randy?"

"Believing me…you know, throughout the whole breakup thing."

"Oh…don't sweat it," Melina waved it off like it was nothing.

"Here," Randy handed Melina a ticket.

"What's this?" Melina took the ticket from Randy and studied it. "An all-expense paid dinner for four at that fancy restaurant downtown?"

Randy smiled. "For you, Morrison, Matt, and Punk-ass."

Melina smiled and gave Randy a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. John's turning you soft, Randall Keith Orton."

"No one can turn me soft, not even John."

"Whatever you say!" Melina exclaimed as Randy walked away.

"CALL ME!" shouted Liza before Melina told her to get back to work.

* * *

_"He's back…"_

_"Did you hear?"_

_"I can't believe it…"_

These were just a few of the things Randy heard as he walked backstage of the … arena. Of course, he paid no attention to it; the superstars and divas were notorious for being huge gossipers. He still thought about it once he arrived at and sat down on the sofa in his boyfriend's locker room. He was often in there without any prior notice, which in the beginning scared John, but John now even expected the tall and handsome viper to be in his room at any given time.

"What's up with you, Rand? You're acting weird," said John, who was only clad in a towel around his waist as he exited his shower.

Even the sheer sex appeal of John Cena in nothing but a towel could break Randy out of his trance, and John realized this.

"Randy."

"What?"

"Weirdness."

"Oh…just thinking…"

"About?"

"Nothing."

"You can't think about nothing, Randy."

"What are you, my mother?"

"No, I'm your boyfriend."

"My motherly boyfriend."

"Would a motherly boyfriend do _this_?" John walked over to where Randy was sitting and dropped his towel to the floor.

That was enough to break Randy's trance. "I don't understand you. Why do you take showers when all you want to do is get dirty again?"

* * *

"Please welcome the World Heavyweight Champion, Randy Orton!" exclaimed Justin Roberts.

The audience exploded with pure excitement as the Legend Killer walked out from the gorilla and down the ramp to the ring, where none other than WWE Champion John Cena stood.

"John, John, John," bellowed Randy in his usual, deep and cunning voice. "We have history. A little bit more history than I'd like to have with you. And you and I both know that you can't beat me this Sunday in our Champion vs. Champion match."

"Randy, the only history you have with me is laying down on the mat and me whooping your ass," replied John. Randy smirked for obvious reasons; that comment sounded so sexual if you actually did that behind closed doors.

Then, the annoying sound of the "_mysterious_" RAW General Manager's email abruptly interrupted the promo between the two men.

Boos exploded throughout the arena, and only intensified when Michael Cole stood up to read the email.

"John...Randy…according to this email I have received, you two will be competing in a triple threat street fight. And your other opponent is about to be revealed…NOW."

John and Randy weren't expecting to hear the entrance music they heard next.

_**BREAK THE WALLS DOWN!**_

And they weren't any happier to see the face of which the music belonged to.

"_I'm backkkkkkkkk_!" shouted an all-too familiar voice.

_This nightmare__** never**__ ends…_

* * *

**_End of chapter 17._**

**_Please review. Sorry for the short chapter, but the action & drama will pick up next chapter! (:_**


	18. Chapter 18

**His Voices in My Head**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way, shape, or form, own any of the people in this story or any element of the WWE universe. This is strictly fiction.

**Author's Note:** Oh, how I looooove Centon J This is a CenaXOrton story but there are some other pairs too.

**Content Warning:** This story includes mild violence, strong language, and lots of hot steamy slash.

* * *

**Recap:**

John and Randy weren't expecting to hear the entrance music they heard next.

_**BREAK THE WALLS DOWN!**_

And they weren't any happier to see the face of which the music belonged to.

"_I'm backkkkkkkkk_!" shouted an all-too familiar voice.

_This nightmare__** never**__ ends…_

* * *

**Now back to the story:** "His Voices in My Head" Chapter 18

John glanced at Randy's face, his icy-cold eyes had turned deadly and colder than ever (if possible) and he could see Randy gritting his teeth. John, however, stood his ground in his usual fashion, removing his Cenation shirt and kissing his dog tags before tossing the shirt into the crowd and placing his dog tags somewhere safe. People could be heard struggling to catch John's T-Shirt, but John remained focused on the person walking down the ramp.

"It feels good as _hell_ to be back in the WWE," exclaimed Chris Jericho in his all-too-familiar fashion. The crowd responded with stifling boos of which Chris was used to. "John! Randy! Why the death glares? Aren't you happy to see me?"

Randy held his microphone close to his mouth. "I'm never excited to see trash. That's why I throw it out."

"Formalities, formalities," chuckled Jericho, who was getting closer and closer to the ring.

"Why are you back, Jericho?" John asked.

"I missed the adrenaline rush…" Chris looked into the sky for a moment. "And I missed being in the same company as you two."

"Well we didn't miss you," Randy spat.

"Randy, denial will get you nowhere," Chris said. "We're all friends here; let's not have this street fight match. I don't want to have to hurt you two." Chris put on a sinister smile.

Randy started to laugh. "You? Hurt us? What else is new…the United States economy is in good shape again?"

Chris' smile disappeared momentarily as he glared at Randy, but his smirk soon returned. "Your call."

Randy tossed his world Heavyweight Championship belt to the side and John did the same with his World Heavyweight Championship. John put up his guard, while Randy started to get in his defensive viper-like state.

The bell was rung.

John held his face in pain immediately after Chris tossed his microphone in his face. Chris went on the offensive and started to beat Randy savagely, only flaring up the viper's temper even more. John recovered and grabbed Chris around the waist for a hip toss, but Chris reversed it into his own and whispered, "Not your best choice, Johnny," and set up John for a suplex. Randy swung at Chris, but missed and hit John. John held his face in pain again, and Chris took this as an opportunity to hit John with a Codebreaker. The crowd screamed as John fell to the ground, not because John fell, but because Randy was standing behind the content Jericho ready to RKO him in an instant.

However, Chris saw this and punched Randy in the face and then kicking him hard in the temple, knocking Randy to the outside. John managed to escape Chris' view and picked him up for the Attitude Adjustment. Chris grabbed the ropes in an attempt to break free, but John tugged hard and pulled him back to the center of the ring. Just when John was about to toss Chris, Chris reversed and pulled John into a violent DDT causing John to hit his head hard on the canvas.

"This match is already gruesome," said Michael Cole from commentary. "Jericho can beat these two losers."

"You're an idiot, Cole," replied Jerry "The King" Lawler.

Randy slithered back into the ring, a steel chair in hand, ready to smash it in Chris' face, but Chris planned ahead and kicked the chair into Randy's face. Angered, Randy made a mad dash for Chris but Chris made it out of the ring and started to take a breather by the announce table.

This actually was a pretty bad move when you have a pissed off Randy Orton trying to beat the shit out of you.

Randy smashed the steel chair against the side of Chris' head and proceeded to repeatedly hit him with it all over his body. The crowd cheered with every chair shot, and Michael Cole groaned and complained as it seemed Chris was getting the beatdown of his life.

In an instant, Chris had given Randy a deliberate low blow, causing the taller man to crouch over in pain.

"Is that painful?" Chris said with fake sympathy. Randy simply glared at him as he protectively held his groin. Chris smiled evilly. "You'll be feeling much worse pain than that, Orton."

Chris captured Randy in a spear-like move and slammed Randy into the steel steps, causing Randy to shout in pain.

Chris picked up the steel chair Randy had disposed of. "That's right. Moan for Chrissy." Chris was ready to knock Randy's lights out when John grabbed the chair from behind and crushed it into his back. Chris fell over in pain, while John grabbed Randy and pulled him to the stage area at the end of the ramp.

"He's not faking this," John gasped for air.

"No shit," Randy tried to stand up correctly.

"If we don't do something, he's going to either severely injure us or kill us," said John, who watched as Jericho started to slowly move up the ramp with a kendo stick in hand.

"Not on my watch. Come on," Randy pulled John back behind the gorilla, completely disregarding the cameramen following, into a safe area.

The two men took deep breaths as they seemingly had avoided Jericho's wrath for a while.

"Randy, we should-" John stepped back when he saw Randy lying on the floor and Chris looking at him unsympathetically with kendo stick in hand. "You're next, Johnny," he smirked.

John wasn't going down without a fight. John grabbed for Jericho, despite the pain being caused by Chris' defensive kendo stick swings. He grabbed Chris and tackled him into a nearby table, where he started to punch Chris rapidly. "You jackass! Stay out of my life!" was one of the many things (and one of the nicest by comparison) John spat as he punched Jericho to the point Jericho had a bloody nose. Chris's eyes flashed open, and John's crotch felt immense pain as Chris kneed him right in the balls. John stopped to protect them, but he was swung at in the side of the head with the kendo stick by an irate but smiling Chris.

Chris touched the blood coming out of his nose, and now mouth, looked at it, and licked it. "You're going to pay for this, Johnny. It didn't have to go down this way, but you leave me no choice…"

Chris picked up the kendo stick, prepared to give what looked like the final blow, but was stopped when Randy grabbed him by the head and took him down with his classic backbreaker. Randy then stomped, only much more harshly than anytime else, on various spots of Chris' body, hearing Chris' shouts of pain as this went about. Randy saw John, who was now also bleeding, and pulled him far outside the arena, almost to where the dark bay that the two men were two pre-occupied to even remember the name of.

"Randy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Randy grabbed John and kissed him hard, not caring that John's mouth was a bit bloodied. He wiped the blood off of John's head. "He did a number on you."

"You didn't get the easy side of it either."

"You're _both_ about to feel the fire of hell as far as I'm concerned."

Randy protectively pushed John behind him and prepared to face Chris. Chris had both the kendo stick, and now, a rather intimidating sledgehammer in hand. Randy tried to grasp one of Chris' weapons, but Chris shook his head no and swung the kendo stick at the side of Randy's abdomen. Randy grabbed where the stinging pain was, but Chris was relentless and smashed the stick to the other side. Chris tossed the sledgehammer closer to where the bay was, and punched Randy hard in the face. John tried to swing at Jericho, but he was tripped up by Chris' quick move with the kendo stick. Chris began savagely beating against John's back with the kendo stick. John screamed in pain, but was unable to get up due to Jericho's constant beating.

"Get the **fuck** away from him or I'll knock your brains out."

"I don't think you're in a position to talk right now, Randy," smirked a devious Jericho, who stopped beating John and sauntered towards Randy.

"…the fuck are you talking about?" questioned Randy, who put up his guard.

Chris responded with a Codebreaker to Randy's face, blinding the taller man, and causing him to trip backwards and fall into the cold, dark waters of the bay.

John's rage went into full-blown mode and he painfully stood up and sprinted towards Jericho. Jericho stopped him with a devastating blow to the stomach with the sledgehammer. John doubled over in nothing but pain, and coughed up blood from the impact. Chris moved behind John, barely whispering, "_I loved you, you stupid cunt_," and smashing the back of John's head with the sledgehammer, causing John to fall face-down to the hard ground. Chris looked on at his lifeless body and then into the bay, before he smirked to himself, happy with what he had done.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_

_**A/N: This was my attempt at a violent action scene…don't know what I think of it. But anyway, suspenseful cliffhanger! Please review!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**His Voices in My Head**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way, shape, or form, own any of the people in this story or any element of the WWE universe. This is strictly fiction.

**Author's Note:** Oh, how I looooove Centon J This is a CenaXOrton story but there are some other pairs too.

**Content Warning:** This story includes mild violence, strong language, and lots of hot steamy slash.

* * *

**Recap:**

John's rage went into full-blown mode and he painfully stood up and sprinted towards Jericho. Jericho stopped him with a devastating blow to the stomach with the sledgehammer. John doubled over in nothing but pain, and coughed up blood from the impact. Chris moved behind John, barely whispering, "_I loved you, you stupid cunt_," and smashing the back of John's head with the sledgehammer, causing John to fall face-down to the hard ground. Chris looked on at his lifeless body and then into the bay, before he smirked to himself, happy with what he had done.

* * *

**Now back to the story:** "His Voices in My Head" Chapter 19

Melina stepped out of her private dressing room and entered the Divas common area, where all the other divas' eyes were glued to the screen.

"What happened?"

"Are they for real?"

"Is he going to kill them?"

Melina scratched her nicely-done hair and tapped Alicia Fox on the shoulder. "Alicia, what happened?"

Alicia turned to Melina, her contact-colored eyes showing nothing but concern. "It's this match." She pointed to the television, which wasn't showing anything at the moment. "John and Randy are in a triple threat street fight with Chris Jericho…"

"Chris Jericho?" Melina covered her mouth in shock.

"Yes, and by the looks of it, they're not playing around," Alicia looked down. "Every hit they make is for real…I'm genuinely worried."

"Shit…" mumbled Melina; she was already worried, but the fact that the almost anti-paranoid Alicia Fox was worried only heightened her paranoia.

Melina rushed out of the common room in an instant.

* * *

_Where am I? What…what's going on… I can't see anything… it's like… I'm dead…_

_Is this what dying is like…I would have never expected it to be quite like this…_

_Wait…what is that? Should I go towards it…it's so much different from everything else…_

Randy came back to his senses in a heartbeat and figured out that he was submerged underwater. It was incredibly dark, and he had no idea of where he was going, so he just started swimming upwards, not stopping albeit his rapidly decreasing air supply. When he finally got his head out of the water, he shook his head around and moved to where the edge of the pavement was, pulling himself up and breathing heavily.

"Have a nice swim, Orton?"

Randy glared at Chris with nothing but deathly intention, but stopped short when he spotted John…the love of his life…laid out face-down on the cold, hard pavement, his body void of any life whatsoever.

"JERICHO! YOU SON OF A MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!" Randy made a move towards John but stopped when Jericho interrupted him. "Not so fast, Randy. Let's talk."

"FUCK THAT!" Randy shouted before he was smacked in the face with the all-too familiar kendo stick.

"Sit your ass down and listen up, you brawny eyesore," spat Chris, who kneeled over on one knee.

Randy hesitantly obliged to keep Jericho from doing anything else.

"What did you do to him," Randy said.

"Relax. I didn't hit him hard enough to kill him," smirked Jericho. "At least I don't think I did…"

Randy flinched angrily, and Chris put his hands up in false fear. "Chill! He's alive. I just had to incapacitate him so I could talk to you."

"What do you want?" Randy spat.

"Less attitude from you, but that will come in time…" Jericho rambled, getting a roll of the eyes from Randy.

Chris continued. "You see, when little Johnny here comes to, you're going to break up with him."

Randy looked at Chris with wide eyes. "And what the fuck makes you think you can make me do that?"

"I know where you two are at all times. Regardless of whether you come to my demands or not, I'll still be around, and there won't be any end to my ruthless assaults."

"You're a sociopath."

"You're one to talk, Mr. Voices in My Head."

"Touché, you jackass, but I'm not doing anything you have to say."

"Do you remember that diamond necklace you gave your mother on her birthday, Randy?" Chris' eyes narrowed evilly.

"How…the fuck do you know about that?" Randy asked, completely shocked that Jericho knew about things like that.

"It's set to explode on my command."

"How do I know you're not just shitting me?"

"How can you be sure it isn't something I would do?"

"True, you are a deranged psychopath."

"I take pride in that."

"Good for you. I'm still not doing what you have to say."

"Well then I'll just have to…assassinate Johnny here…" Chris looked down at John in a sinister way that made Randy want to punch his lights out.

"You wouldn't dare-"

"I WOULD, Randy. I've told you already, if I can't have John, no one can…" Chris narrowed his eyes. "…and what better way to oblige by that then getting rid of him?"

Randy sighed. He had to do whatever would keep John safe…

"Fine, Jericho, you win."

"I thought you'd oblige sooner or later," smirked Jericho before he collapsed to the ground. If Randy didn't know any better, he'd have thought he was dead.

John started to stir.

"Shit…" murmured Randy.

"Randy?"

Randy could see a large lump forming on the back of John's head.

Suddenly, Melina burst out of the arena to the scene.

'Melina?' thought Randy. 'This might turn out well…'

Randy grabbed his phone (he always kept his phone in his boot…something that John frequently teased him about) and started typing away, but then quickly tucked it back in his boot.

Randy noticed Melina was about to scream, "JOHNNY!" but she pulled out her phone and read a text she had received. She stared back and forth from the phone to Randy before nodding her head.

John hesitantly started to try and stand up. Randy rushed over to assist him, and he could tell John was incredibly dizzied and in pain from whatever Jericho did to him while Randy was submerged in the bay.

"Thanks…Randy…" slurred John. John turned and spotted Jericho collapsed on the ground. "What the…"

"Don't mind that," Randy said, turning John away. "Listen…I've been thinking…it's not safe for us to do this anymore." Pain was nothing compared to what Randy felt as he said that sentence.

John looked at him wide-eyed, still holding his head. Melina said nothing, but looked on with an uncertain look on her face.

"Randy, not again…"

"I'm sorry, John. It's for the best. I've made my decision and that's final." Randy tried to sound as convincing as he could, which was actually easy given his normal nature.

John looked away from him. Randy hadn't expected John to cry or anything, but he expected him to put up an argument or something…

"Fine…go then…" Randy sighed when he heard John say that. The coldness of the statement told Randy that John wasn't taking it well, but wasn't going to do much given his condition.

John turned to Melina. "Melina, can you help me back to the arena…I think I need to get myself checked out…"

Melina nodded in agreement and moved to help John walk. John stopped and faced Randy.

"I guess this is it…" John said to Randy, but Randy was already walking away.

* * *

Once back in the arena, Melina broke the silence. "Wow, John, you took that considerably well," Melina was shushed by John pulling her into a deserted corridor.

"Cut to the chase, Mel, I know something's going on."

"Wow, how did you know?"

"I can tell when Randy's putting up a charade. Not many people can, but I can."

Melina broke her moment of shock and pulled out her phone so John could see it.

_(From: Randy) __Melina, Chris is feigning unconsciousness. Chris is blackmailing me, so I have to 'break up' with John for his safety, but tell John what's really going on after we've separated. I'm pretty sure John will see past my act anyway. Oh, and your makeup artist is a little creepy…_

"_Damn Chris_..." muttered John.

"That's not it, John."

Melina showed John a text message she had just recently received.

_(From: Randy) __I have to do what Chris says now, and he's telling me I have to meet him somewhere at about midnight. It's far away, and I can fend for myself, so don't come looking for me. D__on't ask where it is, because I can't tell you. __Tell John I love him…_

John sighed. "I love you too, Randy…but I'm not going to sit around and do nothing like some punk-ass. I'm going to find him."

"_Punk-ass_…I expected better from you, John…"

"Oh, my bad, Phil…"

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_

_**A/N: Kind of a weird chapter to write… Where is Randy being forced to go? Find out in the next update of His Voices in my Head.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**His Voices in My Head**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way, shape, or form, own any of the people in this story or any element of the WWE universe. This is strictly fiction.

**Author's Note:** Oh, how I looooove Centon J This is a CenaXOrton story but there are some other pairs too.

**Content Warning:** This story includes mild violence, strong language, and lots of hot steamy slash.

* * *

**Recap:**

Melina showed John a text message she had just recently received.

_From: Randy_

_I have to do what Chris says now, and he's telling me I have to meet him somewhere at about midnight. It's far away, and I can fend for myself, so don't come looking for me._

_Don't ask where it is, because I can't tell you._

_Tell John I love him…_

John sighed. "I love you too, Randy…but I'm not going to sit around and do nothing like some punk-ass. I'm going to find him."

"_Punk-ass_…I expected better from you, John…"

"Oh, my bad, Phil…"

_Additional Note: This chapter is dedicated to Melina Perez, who as of the 5th of August, is no longer an employee of WWE. Despite the circulating rumors about her backstage behavior, it is undeniable that Melina worked her butt off to put on a good show for the WWE Universe._

* * *

**Now back to the story:** "His Voices in My Head" Chapter 20

Randy's cell phone rang…loudly…so loud that it woke him out of his sleep, and Randy did not like being awoken.

Reading off the caller ID, he sighed when it read Restricted, which of course was Chris Jericho.

"Fuck you want, Jericho?"

"I love the polite greetings you give me Randy," sarcastically said Jericho.

Randy didn't speak.

"Well, remember the errands you have to do for me?"

"Yeah…what about 'em?"

"As you know, WWE is holding SummerSlam Axxess this weekend."

"My apologies, I didn't know that," sassed Randy.

"What, do you want me to get you tickets or something?"

"Shut up and listen, Orton," Chris' tone changed slightly.

Randy growled instinctively but listened; he was getting curious.

"I'm going to be near where Axxess is. I need you to meet me at the location so I can tell you the details."

"Who says I'm going to be at Axxess?"

"Yeah, the World Heavyweight Champion isn't going to be at SummerSlam Axxess. How dim-witted do you think I am, Orton?"

"You wouldn't like the answer to that," Randy smirked.

Chris ignored his comment. "Meet me where I tell you to, Orton, and don't pull a stunt. I have your entire livelihood tied to my fingers like strings."

Randy rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"I'll see you tonight." Chris asked, an undoubted smirk in his voice.

"Ugh…"

"See you then, Randy."

* * *

"Hey, Melina, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up for some coffee this morning with me….um…let me know what you want to do…bye."

John found it weird that Melina wasn't answering her cell phone (she usually always did) and he felt weird leaving a voicemail on her phone. John looked beside him and saw no one was there. He had just gotten readjusted to having someone in the bed with him and Jericho had screwed that up too. He needed to know what he was going to force Randy to do…

"Hi, John."

To say Melina looked terrible was an understatement. Besides her natural beauty, Melina's hair wasn't fluffy and vibrant; it was tied up in a bun and concealed by a U CAN'T SEE ME baseball cap.

John passed her usual cappuccino to her and she cracked a small smile and took a seat across from John. She had a black T-Shirt that was obviously a little big for her and some simple blue jeans. She didn't look herself at all.

"What's…?"

"I've been released."

John's mouth dropped agape and he knew he had crushed his muffin into tiny bits.

"What…?"

"Vince decided to not renegotiate my contract, so they gave me the pink slip."

John looked out the window for a moment. It was no mistake that Melina's backstage record had been a little off-color. She was well-respected in the Divas locker room, but she frequently got into arguments with some of the Superstars and Divas because of her past. John knew for a fact that several thought Melina was a whore because she entered a relationship with his ex-boyfriend Batista when she and Morrison broke up for a short while. Backstage, rumors stated that Melina was cheating on Morrison and despite how much she, Morrison, and Dave insisted otherwise, it still floated around, and people were tense towards Melina.

But why they decided to release Melina was beyond John.

"Melina, I can try and get you your job back-"

"No, John, it's okay…I think I've had my run in WWE. I was starting to fade into the background anyway. Besides, I was getting sick of the work schedule anyway."

"You can still come back with Morrison, right?"

"John, they've made it pretty clear they don't want me anywhere near backstage, so I'll give them their wish."

"Melina, I can…"

"John!" Melina exclaimed. "Just promise you and Randy come visit me every now and then…"

"I promise-" John remembered why he called Melina up in the first place. "I was wondering…"

"No, John, I haven't heard anything about Randy," Melina said, a slip of anger in her voice. John felt bad immediately for asking such a selfish question when Melina was going through what she was.

They sat in silence for a while, both of them taking sips of their coffee drinks and some muffins.

"John, you're high up in the company," Melina laughed after a long silence. "Does Vince like hate Divas or something? Because the Divas division sucks right now."

John laughed.

_I hope Randy's okay_, he thought.

* * *

As Randy drove, he could only think of John. Only because of John had Randy started seeing these opportunities to mingle with the fans like Axxess as a good thing. Before, he rarely did, and John convinced him to try it for once. He did, and he could definitely admit he liked it. Plus, his face turn last year helped that too.

Randy sighed as he noticed that where Chris had designated to meet him was vastly approaching. He took a deep breath and stopped his rental car in the parking lot a fancy-looking hotel.

He could only hope he wouldn't be doing something he'd regret later.

"Hello, Randy, glad you could make it."

_Shit, he was already regretting it._

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED._**

**_A/N: It took me an extremely long time to write this; I was kind of stuck creative wise, but I was able to conjure the rest of the story. A short chapter, I know, but it sets up everything in the next few chapters. Due to other obligations, expect updates during the weekends, specifically Saturday. Thanks for reading & please leave a review!_**


	21. Chapter 21

**His Voices in My Head**

* * *

**Recap:**

As Randy drove, he could only think of John. Only because of John had Randy started seeing these opportunities to mingle with the fans like Axxess as a good thing. Before, he rarely did, and John convinced him to try it for once. He did, and he could definitely admit he liked it. Plus, his face turn last year helped that too.

Randy sighed as he noticed that where Chris had designated to meet him was vastly approaching. He took a deep breath and stopped his rental car in the parking lot a fancy-looking hotel.

He could only hope he wouldn't be doing something he'd regret later.

"Hello, Randy, glad you could make it."

_Shit, he was already regretting it._

* * *

**Now back to the story:** "His Voices in My Head" Chapter 21

"Thanks for coming, Randy, I didn't expect you would come," Jericho sneered with sheer sarcasm laced around the last part. Randy rolled his eyes and plopped down on the nearest couch he could find and looked up at Jericho with an emotionless expression.

"What is it you called me here for, Jericho?" Randy said.

"Well, I need you to do something for me at Axxess today."

"I think we covered that…"

"Don't interrupt me," Jericho spat, clinching up his tie up to his neck more supportively, striking Randy's nerves for an unbeknownst reason.

Randy waved his hand to insist Jericho continue, albeit reluctantly.

"You'll be delivering a speech today, Orton."

Randy's eyes squinted. "A speech? A motherfucking speech?"

"Yes...now listen _closely_..."

* * *

Saying that there were a lot of people at SummerSlam Axxess was a crazy understatement.

Randy walked to where he was designated to go, through a long and dark hallway. It was barely lit, and the only thing remotely bright was the shine on his World Heavyweight Championship belt.

Suddenly, someone grabbed a hold of his wrist.

"The fuck-?"

Soft lips had attached themselves to Randy's, resulting in a passionate kiss. Randy grabbed the assailant by the hips and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Due to human constrictions, they had to separate from each other, despite being out of breath.

"John?"

"The Champ is here!" exclaimed John gallantly, a huge smile on his face.

Randy grinned back and hugged John tightly.

"I missed you, Randy…I really did…"

Randy's heart sank a few feet.

"John, I can't…not now…I can't-"

John didn't even have on a puppy dog face, but Randy was already falling for the unintentional ploy.

Randy slammed John against the nearest wall and shoved their lips together, causing John to moan in pleasure. The two men felt their respective arousals starting to stiffen and their kiss became more intense as a result.

The one sector of Randy's brain that hadn't been overtaken by emotion snapped him back into the real world and he softly separated from John. Though if it had continued, much more would have happened than some slight making out.

As if on cue, Randy's phone buzzed.

_'You know what to do, Orton. You can bet I'll be watching your little speech. '_ were the words texted to him from Chris Jericho.

Randy groaned slightly about the message and turned back to John. "I missed you too," Randy smiled his rare smile and kissed John on the forehead protectively.

Despite the extreme sappiness of what was happening, John leaned in and gave Randy one last hug and watched as Randy walked away. He knew it was better he didn't ask what Randy had been asked to do, but he still was a little suspicious of Jericho's motives.

Randy always found fanfares like this to be funny because he would come out to the "ring" in his normal clothes, rather than his wrestling gear. You could say he was used to running around in his wrestling trunks and boots.

"Please welcome your World Heavyweight Champion, 'the Viper' Randy Orton!"

Randy walked from behind the stage, his championship belt being tightly held to his rather muscular chest. He moved slitheringly towards the ring and did his trademark pose for the fans before getting down from the turnbuckles. He was given a microphone by one of the workmen and he leaned on the ring ropes as he began talking.

"It feels amazing to be here today in Los Angeles today," (the crowd cheered) "as we all know, I have a match tomorrow against Christian." (heavy boos, light cheers) Randy smirked slightly. "But that is not my main concern here tonight. There is a much bigger topic needed to be addressed."

Randy noticed several of the workmen look at him confused, he was sure they weren't expecting him to have something else other than his SummerSlam match to talk about.

"And that topic is Vincent Kennedy McMahon's bluntly corrupted way of running this company."

Half-shockingly, the crowd roared with cheers.

"For quite a while now, we've seen numerous qualified superstars be released or underused. And I'm sick of it."

Randy was surprised by how much he was actually enjoying this.

"People like me and John Cena get pushed down the fan's throats while much more deserving superstars are stuck in the mid card."

"…Now I can admit, being in the main event for so long has gotten to my head at several times. Yes, it's true, all of you smart marks are right. I'm solely responsible for Kofi Kingston being stuck in mid-card hell. But I've grown since then, and I apologize to Kofi now, and I will later."

* * *

John and Jo-Mo's eyes were glued to the monitor in their room backstage. Randy was outlandishly making a fool of the way WWE was being run.

And they loved it.

"Dude, your boyfriend's totally bagging on the company," Jo-Mo cheered.

John didn't reply, because he was way too deep in thought on Randy's motives.

The crowd was ecstatic with cheering throughout Randy's entire shoot. It was like an adrenaline rush to Randy; he actually felt he was doing something good. But he was still curious: Chris Jericho getting him to do this was a little weird.

John's phone rang. He picked it up without reading the caller ID and answered.

**John: Hello?**

Melina: Hi John. Do you see what Randy's doing?

**John: Yeah, I do. Where are you?**

Melina: At home. Me and some friends back home are watching you guys on TV.

**John: Interesting. Well, I'm actually shocked at what he's doing!**

Melina: What? You're not in on this?

**John: Nope. No one is, actually.**

Melina: So this is like what Punk pulled the other time…

**John: No, that was pre-planned. I don't recall anyone talking about giving Randy free jurisdiction to make a shoot.**

Melina: Well, I think it's completely outrageous.

* * *

Randy wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Just recently, WWE Diva Melina was released. It is truly a shame such a beautiful, graceful talent got released like that."

* * *

Melina giggled. "I've been a fan of Randy's speech since the beginning."

* * *

"Oh yeah, and just two weeks, I found Vince McMahon sleeping with-"

Randy's final statement was heard by little as his microphone was completely shut off. "Ahh, pulling a CM Punk on me, eh?" he exclaimed before angrily throwing the microphone to the ground and kicked it aside. He jumped on the turnbuckle and did his signature championship pose and exited the ring to a booming _ORTON_ chant from the crowd.

Randy rarely did anything nice for anyone. Backstage, he was notorious for being an asshole, but since he started going out with John, he'd tried to change that image. And now he might be able to, for good.

For the first time ever, Randy actually thanked Chris Jericho.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_

_**A/N: More to come soon. Please review. Trying my best to improve my update schedule. Check out my update for Crushing on a Werewolf as well!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**His Voices in My Head**

* * *

**Recap:**

Randy's final statement was heard by little as his microphone was completely shut off. "Ahh, pulling a CM Punk on me, eh?" he exclaimed before angrily throwing the microphone to the ground and kicked it aside. He jumped on the turnbuckle and did his signature championship pose and exited the ring to a booming ORTON chant from the crowd.

Randy rarely did anything nice for anyone. Backstage, he was notorious for being an asshole, but since he started going out with John, he'd tried to change that image. And now he might be able to, for good.

For the first time ever, Randy actually thanked Chris Jericho.

* * *

**Now back to the story:** "His Voices in My Head" Chapter 22

"…**AND FURTHER MORE, I'D LIKE TO TELL YOU THAT YOU'RE FIREDDDDDDDDDDDD!"**

Randy shook his head in annoyance from his boyfriend's lecture. He polished his World Heavyweight Championship with his hand casually trying to avert his attention from the bitching John.

"…THAT'S _EXACTLY_ WHAT MCMAHON IS GOING TO SAY TO YOU WHEN HE IS DONE!"

Randy looked at him nonchalantly. "You done?"

John sighed and relaxed his bulging muscles. "Yeah..."

"Good, because that was by far the bitchiest lecture I've ever heard, and that's coming from the son of Elaine Orton-"

Randy couldn't finish that sentence, because in a split second, John was all over him, kissing him madly and passionately. Randy had to give into the kiss, and soon the two of them were violently but sweetly making out on the couch in Randy's locker room.

When they came up for air, Randy gave John a bewildered look. "What was that for? You just gave me the lecture of a decade!"

"That was John Cena the WWE Superstar speaking. This…" John pecked Randy on the lips, pushing Randy's lust for him up even higher, "Is coming from John Cena your boyfriend for looking so damn sexy on your little rant."

"You're not that shallow," Randy smirked. "That may be _one_, but it's not _the_ reason why."

"Well, I commend how you stuck up for all the misused wrestlers and everything. You were so genuine and…"

Before, Randy would have just taken all the credit for the event and continued to let John praise him. But being with John had taught him one thing: humility.

"It was Jericho's idea, John." Randy's voice was stern and serious.

John's face fell five flights. "What?"

"It was an 'errand' I had to do for him…"

"Jericho…orchestrated this whole thing?"

"He gave the prompt, but I took it and spoke from the heart. You know, adrenaline rush and everything."

"Jericho…orchestrated…" John looked like he was tearing himself apart mentally thinking about the situation.

"I was shocked when he told me too; I was expecting him to tell me to execute someone using guillotine or something."

"What a nice idea."

John and Randy nearly fell off the couch in fright from the invading voice.

None other than Chris Jericho was looking dead at them.

Chris smiled at the two frightened men, but held up his hands to say he meant no harm.

"What-what are you doing here, Jericho?" John spat.

"I wanted to congratulate Randall here for his excellent speech. Very pleasing show, Orton."

"_How the fuck did you get past security_?" Randy blasted, completely ignoring Chris' sarcasm.

"I was in the business before either than you. I know certain things," replied Chris.

"Randy, I hear McMahon's hot on your trail. If I were you, I'd go to him before he finds you," Chris said, expressing fake concern.

Randy would have replied spitefully, but he knew Jericho was right, so he sighed and left the locker room in search of McMahon, leaving Chris with John.

"Thanks a lot, Jericho. Now Randy's going to be fired. I don't know what you're getting out of this, but you're ruined Randy."

"Not exactly. The way I see it, everyone wins here. No one loses."

"How the fuck can you see that? There's no way anyone's winning here but you. Nothing's gonna stop McMahon from firing Randy."

"Come with me," Chris said emotionlessly.

"Why…should I?" John exclaimed defensively.

"Shut up and follow me."

When John realized Chris had stopped, he noticed that they were in the parking lot where all the employees for the event stayed.

"What did you bring me here for-?"

"See that bus?" Chris pointed at the whopping-sized bus that took up a good part of the lot.

"Yeah, it's the corporate tour bus. What's so spectacular?"

Chris ignored his last comment and simply stated, "Look who's the most prominent person on the bus's exterior design."

"Me?" John said, confused. "Yeah, there's a huge picture of me on the bus. Big deal?"

"Think about it John. It's the only way you'll be able to save your precious Randy."

And with that, Chris disappeared. John continued to glance at the bus, trying to figure out what the hell Chris was talking about.

Then,_ it hit him_.

* * *

Randy wasn't one to be easily nerve wrecked, but he was nearly to the point of biting his fingernails. He didn't want to face the consequences of his previous actions, even though he thought he did nothing wrong…well at least not morally wrong.

He knocked on the door to Mr. McMahon's vast office.

"Get your fucking ass in here, Orton."

Randy could tell he was sure in for a tea party.

Randy stepped in and closed the door behind him. He stood there for a while as Vince walked back and forth behind his desk thinking. Finally, Vince stopped and looked at Randy.

"I'm too fucking angry to even go into detail about what you've done, Orton. So let's cut to the chase. Orton…you're F-"

Suddenly, a multitude of superstars and divas entered Vince's gigantic office. Randy looked around several times trying to take in what was going on. He was surprised to see that in the front of all the people was none other than John Cena.

John winked at him and returned to his glaring towards Vince. "You can't fire Randy, Vince. He's done nothing wrong."

"He's done EVERYTHING wrong. He's single-handedly started a hate campaign against me, and if that's not enough, I'm almost up to my head in hate mail, hate calls, and even people jumping me on the street!" Vince pointed to the various marks and bruises on his face, gaining a few chuckles.

"You idiots think this is funny?" Vince slammed his hand on the table. "I can fire every single one of you little fuckers."

John smirked mischievously. "You fire them, you'll have to fire-l"

"Fire you?" Vince finished. "Not a problem. I hope you enjoy your future endeavors, Cena-l"

"I don't think it would be in your best interest to go through with that, Vince," cooed John.

"And why the fuck not, Cena?" The veins in Vince's forehead were begging to burst.

"Turn around," John said, his arms still crossed against his chest.

Vince did just that, and saw what John was talking about. There was a gigantic poster of none other than John Cena. He looked a few inches to the right, and saw a movie poster promoting the latest WWE film, starring John Cena.

Vince was speechless, and John took the opportunity to attack.

"Face it, Vince; you've built the entire WWE Empire around one person…me. Which isn't the worst thing, but you lack anyone sufficient, other than Randy here, or Phil over there that people can completely and efficiently take pride in and pay good money to see. You see, if you fire me or Randy, sure, you still have talent, but no one's going to want to come and see them because you haven't made versatile draws out of them."

Evan Bourne stepped out the crowd. "Yeah. Which sounds more pleasing? Me vs. Kofi over here? Or John Cena vs. CM Punk?"

Vince didn't answer, but the question was rhetorical anyway.

"My point exactly, Evan," John said. He took a couple steps to Vince's desk and looked him dead in the eye. "Randy nearly stated what's wrong with your ways, but it was already known to the general public. Don't you USE the internet? There are millions of fans sick of your incompetent misuse of talent."

Randy was shocked. John really had some balls to be going through with this, and by the look on some of the other superstars and divas' faces, they thought the same.

Phil joined John and Vince's conversation. "Remember that worked shoot I did? You don't think all of that was scripted did you?" Phil's smirk was unnecessarily mischievous. "Whether you knew it or not, I was speaking the stone cold truth."

"_THE TRUTH SHALL SET YOU FREE_!" shouted R-Truth from the back of the crowd.

Phil smirked at John, and John returned it.

"So, Vince, do you still want to fire Randy here?" said John.

"Or_ anyone_ here, for that matter?" Phil added.

Vince glared at them with so much hate that it could kill. But he knew he was being backed into a corner. He straightened his tie and took a deep breath, before looking dead at Randy.

"_Randy, it is with great pleasure to tell you that you're-"_

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_

_**A/N: Finally, I'm back! I sincerely apologize for the [three month long?] hiatus, but I was going through some serious writers block! Expect chapters much more regularly and fluidly from this story as well as others! Please review, they encourage me to write!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**His Voices in My Head**

**Recap: **

Vince glared at them with so much hate that it could kill. But he knew he was being backed into a corner. He straightened his tie and took a deep breath, before looking dead at Randy.

"_Randy, it is with great pleasure to tell you that you're-"_

* * *

**Now back to the story:** "His Voices in My Head" Chapter 23

"_-not fired…"_

The other superstars cheered in happiness. Randy mentally jumped for joy. John flashed him a quick smile, which caused Randy to chuckle softly.

"…and I understand your concerns. As of today, you can expect a huge change in how this company rolls," Vince's scowl was inevitably noticeable, but he said his words with sincerity.

"Thank you Mr. McMahon," Randy nodded in confirmation. "And thanks to all of you as well," he added to the employees still cheering.

"Now would you all be so kind as to GET THE HELL OUT MY OFFICE?" Vince shouted. Everyone jumbled out of the vast office, not wanting to be the object of Vince's impending fury. All that was left other than Vince were John and Randy.

"Nice chatting with you, Vinnie-Mac," John winked, before pulling Randy by the hand out of the office as well.

John pulled Randy down the hallway, happily accepting the various cheers and chants coming from other wrestlers they passed.

"How did you come up with all of that?" Randy finally said to break the silence between the two. It wasn't an awkward silence, but it was more of a successful silence.

"I'm John Cena. I can do anything," John bragged humorously.

Randy slapped him on the ass, hard. "Of course you can."

John feigned pain. "Owwww, that hurts!" he whined. He let Randy laugh before he kissed Randy on the lips, trying to get back at him for the ass slap by not letting Randy take control of the kiss. He put up a good fight for a while before finally Randy was too much for him.

"But most of all, I'd like to thank you, sexy," Randy pressed John up against the wall, crushing his lips against his lover's in a lust-filled, passionate embrace. John lifted his arms and wrapped them around Randy's neck, letting Randy take complete control of everything as Randy pulled him into him.

"I want you so bad right now, Rand," cooed John sexily.

"Locker room?" Randy smirked into the kiss.

"_Fuck_ yeah."

* * *

** ~ ONE MONTH LATER ~**

Melina cut up her meats and vegetables precisely and accurately before dropping them into the pot to cook. She'd promised she would have a little dinner for Randy and John for Randy's actions the previous month. Vince had kept to his word…changes were starting to enact and all the employees were happy about it. Melina especially, because Vince had personally asked for her to resign with the WWE. At first, she was hesitant, still a bit peeved about being released, but she eventually resigned. Vince granted her a huge return, and she was almost immediately put into the title picture with Beth Phoenix. All she needed were a few more ingredients, which were currently being picked up by JoMo on his way back from running some errands. John had filled her in on all the details of Randy's actions at the Axxess, and she was shocked at first to say the least. The fact that Chris Jericho was the mastermind behind the entire thing was outrageous.

"Babe, I'm back with the food," called Morrison as he entered the house through the kitchen. He kissed her on the lips quickly and set the groceries down on the counter.

"Thank you," Melina said, still maneuvering her way about her cooking. "John and Phil are in the living room if you're wondering."

Morrison chuckled. "Maybe I wanted to help you cook, baby."

"Yeah right, the last time you 'wanted' to cook, all we ended up doing was fooling around on the kitchen floor," Melina rolled her eyes playfully.

"I wouldn't mind doing that again," Morrison winked at her and sauntered out of the huge kitchen while Melina laughed to herself.

* * *

John slammed down the television remote on the exquisitely crafted lounging couch. "Where do you think Randy and Matt are?"

"I don't know, they've been gone for a good while now…" replied Phil, who was eating away at a bag of chips at the moment.

"I'm starting to get concerned…"

"I know, what if something happened to them?"

"Oh no, I'm perfectly assured of their safety."

"Then what are you concerned about?" Phil crunched on his chips confusedly.

"Well…they've been gone for a while. And Matt _never_ misses dinner," said John, putting emphasis on _never_.

"Are you implying what I think you're implying?"

"I think I am."

"Funny, I'm usually the cynical, pessimistic one around here."

"You don't think they'd do that to us, do you?"

"There's no way, John."

"I'd hate to barge on you two paranoid men, but I'd like to watch my own television," Morrison said as he walked in and picked up the television remote.

John and Phil both glared at him. "This is serious, Morrison," John said slowly.

"Why? Aren't you two confident that your respective lovers indeed love you?" Morrison responded slyly.

"Morrison's right, John," Phil said, sipping his Dr. Pepper. "Randy loves you and Matt loves me, so we shouldn't have any concern about them doing anything like that."

"I suppose so…" John took a deep breath. "I don't know why I get like this at times."

"Is it a gay dude thing?" Morrison asked.

John and Phil both tossed food at him playfully.

"THAT BETTER NOT BE FOOD I HEAR GETTING THROWN IN MY LIVING ROOM!" Melina shouted from the kitchen.

All three men laughed hysterically.

John pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "I still want to know if they're okay…" Before he could press call, he noticed he was receiving a call from Randy. He hit accept and put the phone on speaker for Phil to hear as well.

"Wow, that was incredible," said a panting tired-sounding Randy. By the sound of his voice, John and the others could tell that Randy had most likely accidentally dialed John's number because he wasn't talking to John.

"You can say that again," said another tired voice, obviously Matt's.

"Thank you for this," Randy said to Matt. Both Men were panting heavily. "_God_, I love you!"

"How could you not love someone like me," said Matt, putting emphasis on me.

"We'd better get back before John or Phil suspect anything," Randy sighed.

"I don't _want_ to leave. I'm so _comfortable_ here," cooed Matt.

"I am too, but we have to get back so they don't jump to any conclusions Matt. This is between me and you, _understood_?"

"Got you, it just feels weird hiding something this big from John. I mean, he's my best friend."

"I understand, but he absolutely cannot know about this," replied Randy seriously. "Now let's move."

John hit the "end" button before he heard anymore. He'd heard enough. And by the shocked look on Phil's face and the flabbergasted look on Morrison's, he could tell they had heard enough as well.

"They're _fucking each other behind our backs_?" Phil blurted out, looking a bit pissed.

"Wow, you guys were right," Morrison said wide-eyed. "Who would've known?"

John still hadn't said anything, he kept silent. He had been weary of Randy and Matt, because they had become much friendlier and started hanging out a lot more recently, and this just confirmed his subtle suspicions.

Randy was _cheating_ on him…_with his own best friend_…

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_

_**A/N: Whoaaaaaa, drama much? Things really pick up in the next chapter, coming to your eyes very soon. Please review!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**His Voices in My Head**

* * *

**Recap: **

John still hadn't said anything, he kept silent. He had been weary of Randy and Matt, because they had become much friendlier and started hanging out a lot more recently, and this just confirmed his subtle suspicions.

Randy was _cheating_ on him…_with his own best friend_…

* * *

**Now back to the story:** "His Voices in My Head" Chapter 24

"They couldn't…they wouldn't…" John mumbled out loud.

"That was some pretty good proof," JoMo said. "And I didn't even believe anything was up in the first place."

"Damn it, it is almost perfect evidence of it," Phil added, slamming his fist down on the arm of the chair.

"You know what, scratch that," Morrison suddenly said. "I'm going to keep to my optimism and not even consider this as rational."

* * *

Not much longer, Randy and Matt arrived to Melina and Morrison's house, but they soon regretted it. John and Phil refused to acknowledge their presence no matter how hard they tried, and when they finally did get their attention, they were only met with harsh glares. It struck Randy in Matt like sharp daggers, and Morrison and Melina couldn't even tell them why.

"This is the most awkward dinner ever," Morrison interjected about five minutes into the very-much-so awkward dinner between him, Melina, Randy, Phil, John, and Matt. John and Phil refused to sit next to their respective lovers, so they sat across the table from them, not hesitating to harshly glare at them every now and then. Morrison sat at one side of the table, on the far end across from Melina. The two of them looked back and forth at each other, trying to form some kind of comprehensive plan to clear the air at the table.

They failed. Melina hated the tension at the table, and stood up about it. "Damn it! This is supposed to be a celebratory dinner and you all act like this? Could you all act like reasonable people for once in your lifetimes?" she was on the verge of tears. "Johnny, please come with me…"

John started to stand up, not breaking his glare with Randy or Matt.

"NOT YOU!" Melina snapped. John sat back down in an instant. "I MEANT MY BOYFRIEND, YOU KNOW, THE ONLY ONE WITH A SMIDGE OF SENSE AROUND HERE?"

Melina left out the kitchen, and Morrison was starting to get up. He said in a low voice to the four other men, "I'm sorry about that, but for your own safety, I suppose you all should leave while she's like this. I'll see you all later, hopefully." Morrison bounced out of the room as well, leaving the four men in awkward silence.

Randy and Matt looked to each other, trying to figure out what was going on.

* * *

**~ JOHN'S HOUSE ~**

It was a silent drive home for John and Randy, and they were currently in the master bedroom of John's house, where Randy sort of moved in at, but not fully.

"John, what's wrong?" Randy unzipped his leather jacket and placed it on the hook. "You've been acting distant all day, babe," he added, unlacing his boots.

"I'm fine," John lied, pulling up the covers on himself. "It's you that has something going on."

"What are you talking about?" Randy asked; his mind bewildered as to what John could possibly be going on about.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Randy," John spat. "And for that, you can sleep in the guest room tonight. I don't want to be near you right now."

Randy had the urge to punch a wall right now, he hated being accused of things he didn't do. It pissed him off to no end. But for John, he kept his temper under control and stepped outside the master bedroom. "I wish you'd tell me what the fuck was wrong with you, John," he spat back quietly, closing the bedroom door behind him, and leaving John to himself.

Once he knew Randy was outside the proximity of the room, John let down his defenses and started to tear up. He looked at the bedside table picture of himself, Randy, and Matt at the beach and smacked it off, not being satisfied until he heard the frame break into tiny pieces on the floor.

"I don't want to believe it's true," he cried to himself, slightly muffled by the pillow. "But there's_ too_ much evidence."

* * *

**~ MATT & PHIL'S CONDO**

"_Philly Cheese_?" Matt cooed to his boyfriend from afar, who was sitting in the recliner instead of with Matt on the sofa, which Matt found strange.

"_Don't_ call me that," spat Phil harshly. "What do you want?"

"Well damn, babe, what's up with you today? Ever since I got back from the outing with Randy you've been acting strange as a fuck," replied Matt, sitting up from his more comfortable position and glaring at his lover, who wasn't holding back his share of dirty looks either.

"That's exactly my problem," Phil stood up and grabbed a duffel bag from behind the couch. "You can spend the night alone. I'm going to my brother's place for the night."

"What did I do to cause you to pack up and book yourself at Luke's for the night?" Matt was really getting ticked off.

"I don't know why you're acting so oblivious, Matthew. It's pretty obvious you know exactly what the fuck you did," Phil made his hasty exit out the front door, leaving Matt with a huge attitude and no one to share a bed with that night.

Pissed off beyond belief, he dialed Randy's number, wondering if he was going through something with John as well.

"Hello?" answered Randy. He sounded ticked off as well. "Hey, Randy, Phil just blew up in my face and ran off to his brother's house for the night," explained Matt, every word making him angrier. Randy's tone lightened slightly. "Wait, Phil's acting strange to you too? John blew up in my face too and I'm forced to sleep in the guest room tonight," Randy said. "What the fuck could be up with them? One minute we're all good and the next I'm debating whether not Phil is ready to kill me or not," exclaimed Matt into the phone. Randy thought to himself for a while, not knowing what could possibly be up. Matt's anger suddenly diminished and he was suddenly filled with anxiety. "You don't think they know, do you…you know…about what we've been doing?" he asked. Randy's eyes opened wide and he gripped his cell phone tightly. "They can't know about that…it's impossible…we took so many precautions…" he muttered. Matt was silent, and it gave Randy time to regain his senses. "I don't think they know anything Matt. If they did, I don't think they'd be upset about it." Matt thought for a moment and replied, "But the secrecy. I bet that's what's getting to them." Randy sighed. "I guess we'll see what life brings us tomorrow, then."

* * *

**~ BACK AT MELINA & MORRISON'S HOUSE ~**

Melina tossed the phone in an undetermined direction as she plopped down on her and JoMo's humongous bed. Not only was she tired, but she'd been on the phone with John and Phil for most of the night, discussing what they heard with Randy and Matt.

"I'm so tired," Melina groaned, not bothering to pull up the covers on herself.

"John and Phil still talking about the phone thing?" intrigued JoMo.

"Unfortunately," Melina replied. "I've tried to convince them that it was pure circumstance that they heard what they heard and that they're not cheating, but you know how they get."

"Stubborn as a mule, as my granddad would say," Morrison said, glancing to the sky.

"I wish there was something we could do for relaxation, so those two could see the light already," Melina said, grabbing the brush on her bedside table and trying to do something to her forest of a hairstyle.

"I think there might be," Morrison said, reaching on his bedside table and handing an enveloped letter to his girlfriend. "I don't know what it is, but I think it might be of some assistance."

"What is this?" Melina said, looking over the envelope. It was sent from an address in North Carolina, a place called the _Hardy Hotel._

"_Hardy Hotel_?" Melina opened up the envelope and pulled out the letter inside, scanning it exceptionally. "It's from Jeff!" she shrieked happily.

"Matt's bro?" Morrison asked, leaning up on his elbows.

"Yeah, he's sobered up completely and he's opened up his own hotel in his and Matt's hometown."

"Funny, I'd never envisioned Jeff entering in that type of entrepreneurship.

Melina kept reading. "And he's invited us, John, Randy, Phil, and Matt on an all-expense trip to his hotel for the weekend!"

* * *

**End of chapter 24.**

**To be continued! Please review & Happy New Years to everyone!**

_**Oh, and on a side, note, I will not be updating the month of January as I will be going on a short hiatus. I'm taking the time to focus on schoolwork and work on some of my stories so they won't end up rushed and meaningless. I hope you all understand and I'll be back in February with some hot updates. **_

**_~Raging-RKO_**


	25. Chapter 25

**His Voices in My Head**

* * *

**Recap: **

"_Hardy Hotel_?" Melina opened up the envelope and pulled out the letter inside, scanning it exceptionally. "It's from Jeff!" she shrieked happily.

"Matt's bro?" Morrison asked, leaning up on his elbows.

"Yeah, he's sobered up completely and he's opened up his own hotel in his and Matt's hometown."

"Funny, I'd never envisioned Jeff entering in that type of entrepreneurship.

Melina kept reading. "And he's invited us, John, Randy, Phil, and Matt on an all-expense trip to his hotel for the weekend!"

* * *

**Now back to the story:** "His Voices in My Head" Chapter 25

"Melina, please calm down, you're fogging up the window with your steam. You know how I like to see outside the window."

"Why didn't you just sit on the inside, then?"

"Because, you wouldn't let me."

"Oh, yeah."

"Oh great, its lovebird couple number one," Morrison sighed, shoving his face in a magazine to shield himself from the onslaught of arguing coming from John and Randy.

"How was I supposed to know to pack your favorite toothbrush?" Randy snarled.

"Well, because you're _my _boyfriend, so you should be aware of _my_ favorite toothbrush, because you're _mine_!"

Randy threw his hands up. "Well that makes absolutely no friends. In fact, you're hurting _my_ head!"

John shoved Randy into the seat. "How's _that_ for hurt?"

Randy stood back up and shoved John back. "_Don't _shove me!" he growled.

"You want to _go_, Orton?" John threatened.

"_SIT BOTH OF YOUR ASSES DOWN_!" barked Melina. John and Randy immediately sat down and remained quiet to prevent Melina from getting enraged.

"Good job, babe," Morrison applauded his girlfriend. He glanced up from the magazine he was reading for a moment to see who was boarding the plane. "Lovebird couple number two makes their appearance…"

Melina prepared herself to shout, but Matt and Phil stayed completely silent and sat in the aisle across from Melina and Morrison in a very civilized behavior.

"Why can't Randy and John handle their problems like that?" joked Morrison.

* * *

Melina managed to keep her arguing couples under control the entire plane ride, which made her all the happier. Hopefully they'd all angrily fuck each other's brains out and make up at the hotel. The group was pleased to find that Jeff had a taxi waiting outside the airport for them and the taxi ride was quick enough getting to its destination.

"Wow, Jeff's really outdone himself," Matt gasped once he took in the sight of Jeff's enormous Hardy Hotel building. It was beautiful, and it looked very comforting from the outside. Jeff was standing outside the front doors of the hotel, waving at them as they made it to their stop. Once they were all out, Matt practically tackled Jeff in a hug.

"Bro, it's been too long! How are you? This hotel is a masterpiece, honestly!" Matt exclaimed, just now releasing his brother from his bear hug.

"Thanks, Matty, everything's fine, I'm happy you all could make it! Please follow me into the lobby and we can get your rooms situated."

"Whoa, Jeff, this place looks fantastic," Morrison congratulated. "And that's coming from the Shaman of Sexy, so it's definitely a compliment."

"I wouldn't take it any other way, JoMo," Jeff smirked.

Everyone had to take in the sight of Jeff, who despite still having trademark rainbow colored hair, looked rather spiffy in his fancy black suit. Matt wanted to cry at how much his brother had cleaned up.

"Now I assume you all will want to room with your partners, correct?" Jeff asked, pulling three sets of room keys from behind the lobby counter.

"Umm, no, Phil and I will be rooming together," John corrected, gaining him a weird look from Matt and Randy.

"John, what the-," Randy started to whisper to John, but John ignored him.

"Um…right, well, here are your room keys, please come find me if you find anything wrong, and I've left itineraries in your rooms for all the special events we'll be holding while you're here."

"Appreciate it," Phil said, taking a pair for John and himself, before they headed for the elevators. They wanted to get away from Randy and Matt, but they were extremely unsuccessful.

"What was that little stunt you two pulled back there," interrogated a pissed Matt.

"Shouldn't we stop them before they start arguing again?" Morrison asked Melina back at the front desk.

"Nope. This vacation is going to be me and you," Melina responded. "Besides, all they need is some hot hotel sex anyway."

Morrison face-palmed himself but followed his girlfriend for the stairs to avoid the two other couples.

* * *

Sure enough, the two couples had argued the entire elevator ride. Thankfully, Jeff had given them rooms completely separate from each other. Matt and Phil had given up on their argument and just left to their respective rooms. John wanted to do the same, but he had to have a persistent boyfriend.

"Randy, two words... FUCK. OFF," cursed John as he extended the gap between him and Randy.

"John! John! JOHN!" Randy bellowed down the hall.

John could hear Randy loud and clear shouting his name down the hall, but he didn't care one bit. He hated how nonchalant Randy was acting about the affair. It was almost as if Randy didn't do anything, but John knew the truth. He heard the proof loud and clear. He just wanted to get to his and Phil's room and just relax, maybe even sleep for the rest of the day. All he could think about was Randy, Randy, Randy, and he hated it. He hated how he still knew he loved Randy even if he was cheating. He wished he could hate Randy, but that sure as hell was proving impossible.

Without noticing where he was going, he collided with someone in the hall and the two fell to the ground with a THUD.

"_Ouch_!" John groaned.

"Sorry about that, that was my bad," the other person said, "Let me help you up, man."

John graciously accepted the other man's hand to get back on his face, and only now did he actually take into consideration who the man was.

_Dave Batista._

"_Dave_?" John said, shocked. He hadn't seen Dave in quite a while, and he surely wasn't expecting to run into him at Jeff's hotel.

"What are you doing here?" Dave said, offering his hand again, but this time for a handshake.

"Jeff invited me and the gang," John shook his ex's hand, for a second appreciating he and his ex were on good terms. "Why are you?"

"Same, Jeff invited me, so I thought I'd come and see what he was up to here," Dave chuckled friendly.

"Wow, I see you're still a bulked up monster," John joked, punching Dave's solid arms.

Dave got a good chuckle out of that. "Hey, do you want to go to dinner tonight, to catch up a bit?"

"Yeah, sure," John agreed, not even thinking or caring about how Randy could feel about the situation. Randy could fuck himself for all he cared. "I'll meet you in the hotel restaurant at 7 o'clock?"

"Sounds good, great to see you again, Johnny," Batista gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek and left for where he was originally headed to.

Randy slid down the wall that was concealing him from eavesdropping on John and Dave's conversation. He was furious. Why was John talking to his ex-boyfriend, chuckling and smiling and making arrangements? John wouldn't do that to him, would he? Especially after what they'd been through in the previous few months.

A devious grin slid onto Randy's face. If John was going there with their little tension (which he had absolutely no idea what the cause was), then he could play that game also. He pulled out his phone and started dialing a familiar number. The recipient picked up the phone moderately quickly.

"_Hey, how are you? Listen, would you like to go out to dinner in the hotel restaurant tonight at about 7-ish?"_

* * *

End of chapter 25.

To be continued! Please review!

I APOLOGIZE GREATLY for the extended hiatus I took, but hopefully I'm back! I can't promise a constant promise of updates due to schoolwork, but I'll try my best.


	26. Chapter 26

**His Voices in My Head**

* * *

**Recap: **

Randy slid down the wall that was concealing him from eavesdropping on John and Dave's conversation. He was furious. Why was John talking to his ex-boyfriend, chuckling and smiling and making arrangements? John wouldn't do that to him, would he? Especially after what they'd been through in the previous few months.

A devious grin slid onto Randy's face. If John was going there with their little tension (which he had absolutely no idea what the cause was), then he could play that game also. He pulled out his phone and started dialing a familiar number. The recipient picked up the phone moderately quickly.

"_Hey, how are you? Listen, would you like to go out to dinner in the hotel restaurant tonight at about 7-ish?"_

* * *

**Now back to the story:** "His Voices in My Head" Chapter 26

Breakfast reeked of awkwardness. Melina had forced everyone to come together for some food, and the table was explicitly divided, with Melina and Morrison in the middle. Melina calmly sipped her Caramel Mocha Frappucino, completely disregarding the glares that the end sides of the table were giving the opposite side.

Morrison gave a loud, distinct cough, vainly attempting to break the silence. "So how about that game last night-,"

"What did we do?" Randy shot up and slammed his palms on the table.

John remained silent, as if he was oblivious to Randy blatantly calling him out.

"This whole trip, you've been acting like gold in stuck in your ass," Randy shouted. "If you're going to be an ass, at least have a damn reason for it!"

John scoffed. "Funny you're talking about ass, Randy. Obviously you've been getting some, and it sure as hell ain't mine." John gave an instantaneous, burning glare towards Matt and left.

Phil got up as well. "Why don't you think about that, Randy? It'll be a first for you," he spat as he left the table as well.

"I ought to stick a beer bottle up your full-of-abstinence-shit-filled ass-,"

Matt pulled on his arm. "It's not worth it, Randy, just drop it."

Randy sat back down, but his mind was focused solely on his (debatable) boyfriend…

* * *

"He's really got some nerve," John paced back and forth in his and Phil's hotel room, visibly seething anger.

"John, that was this morning, man," Phil kicked back onto his bed comfortably.

"I know, I know…" John shook his head. "But for him to call us out like that…"

"He was just being a douche," Phil shrugged. "But your priority is getting to that friendly dinner in one piece. Shouldn't Dave be here about now?"

_Knock, knock!_

"Wow, am I magic or something?" Phil smirked. He waved his hand to tell John to go off and do his thing. John returned with a flash of his pearly whites and opened the door, revealing a very sharp dressed Dave in a nice button up shirt that contoured around his chest, abdomen, and arms quite nicely, as well as some black jeans and dress shoes.

"Looking sharp, Dave!" John complimented.

"I want him home by eleven, David! Wear a condom, Johnny!" Phil joked from the other side of the room. He received two pillows to the face in return from John, the both of them laughing.

"Ready?" Dave asked.

"Sure am," John nodded, stepping out and closing the door behind him.

"Crazy kids," Phil whispered before turning on the television and relaxing.

* * *

"This restaurant is extremely nice," John took in the sight of the slightly adult-orientated clubbish restaurant setting he and Dave were enjoying as they awaited their food orders. There were an abundance of couples in attendance this particular night, of both orientations.

"Jeff knows how to run a hotel, doesn't he?" Dave chuckled, rubbing his hand across the table. "These are pretty high-quality tables too. You don't see them at your local Applebee's…"

John laughed. "So how is everything with you?" John asked.

"Everything's fine," Dave responded. "Since I parted ways with WWE, I bought a gym in my hometown and did some work on it. It's one of the biggest gyms in the state now, actually."

"That's amazing!" John exclaimed. "I'd like my own gym…maybe that's what I'll do when I retire."

"What? John Cena retire? What will the Cenation do?" Dave mocked.

"Shut up, Dave," John chuckled. "Still the same comedic Dave, I see."

"As if you aren't a total comedian," Dave raised an eyebrow.

"I tell a few jokes," John shrugged. "So what?"

Both men laughed and licked their lips to see that their orders had arrived. Dave ordered a premium well-done Hardy Hotel Steak and John ordered the Chicken Tetrazzini.

John nearly spit out his food when he saw who was sitting in the booth across from them.

It was Randy, and his ex-girlfirend, Samantha.

"Fuck," John gritted his teeth.

"What's up?" Dave asked concernedly.

"Randy, he brought his ex here just because he saw me with you. Jealous jackass," John scoffed.

"Don't sweat 'im," Dave consoled. "This is just two friends enjoying dinner, you're not at fault, so you shouldn't feel intimidated by them."

John sighed, "You're right."

Jeff Hardy's voice broadcasted across the room, and he stepped onto the stage in the center of the room. "Well, I'd like to allow anyone who has something to say, something to get off their mind, to get up on stage for Open Mic Time. Any takers?"

A hand rose immediately. It was Randy.

John murmured a curse.

It was obvious that Randy had been drinking, hard. He nearly tripped and fell on his way to the stage, and he still had a bottle of beer in his hand. His face was carefree, almost goofy, completely the opposite of his normal demeanor.

"_Hey, everyone, I just wanted you all to know that my boyfriend, yeah that's you, Johnny-boy, is a total ass-faced bitch! You give the guy everything you could g-give a guy, and he goes and just gets all shitted up on somethin' I don't even know about, and treats me like it's my fault. Didn't your mom tell you, John, that periods are for bitches_?" Randy's speech was a bit slurred, but the harshness from his sober tone remained.

John stood up, embarassed and furious. "_FUCK YOU_, RANDY," he shouted obscurely. "_IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'RE THE PERFECT BOYFRIEND. LOOK AT YOU DRUNK AS A SKUNK UP THERE ON THE STAGE. I HOPE YOU FIND YOUR WAY OUTSIDE, GET HIT BY A BUS, AND FUCKING DIE_!"

John nodded an apology towards Batista and walked out the restaurant door, not paying attention to any of the numerous people staring at him.

* * *

**FOUR HOURS LATER**

John had made it back to the hotel room, called and ranted all over Melina about what happened, shared his rant with Phil, had an angry fit where he tossed various items around the room, and was currently sobbing himself sitting on the edge of his bed. Phil moved over and sat next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"I really appreciate you being here with me through this, Phil," John sniffled. "You're a good friend."

"No problem," Phil patted John's back. "I'm going through the same thing; we've got to stick together."

"You're right," John said, looking into Phil's uniquely hazel eyes.

Phil looked right back into John's beautiful blue eyes, neither man taking their glance away.

And, in the split of a second, their lips met in passionate embrace.

John's cell phone started ringing, but John unwillingly knocked the phone off the nightstand table on to the floor, causing it to shut off on impact.

In the moment of his heated kissing with Phil, John never got to see that the person trying to get in contact with him was none other than Randy Orton.

* * *

**End of chapter 26.**

_To be continued! Please review!_


	27. Chapter 27

**His Voices in My Head**

* * *

**Recap: **

"_I really appreciate you being here with me through this, Phil," John sniffled. "You're a good friend."_

"_No problem," Phil patted John's back. "I'm going through the same thing; we've got to stick together."_

"_You're right," John said, looking into Phil's uniquely hazel eyes._

_Phil looked right back into John's beautiful blue eyes, neither man taking their glance away._

_And, in the split of a second, their lips met in passionate embrace._

_John's cell phone started ringing, but John unwillingly knocked the phone off the nightstand table on to the floor, causing it to shut off on impact._

_In the moment of his heated kissing with Phil, John never got to see that the person trying to get in contact with him was none other than Randy Orton._

* * *

**Now back to the story:** "His Voices in My Head" Chapter 27

_**A blinding, burning flash of light forced John out of his sleep. He tried to sit up and stretch, but something or someone was preventing him from doing so.**_

"_**What the hell?" John whispered, squinting his eyes softly. "Randy?"**_

_**His vision started to return, and the person he saw laying next to wasn't Randy.**_

"_**Phil?"**_

"_**Hey, baby," Phil leaned over and kissed him on the lips. John's eyes were wide as the sun.**_

"_**How was your sleep?" Phil smiled.**_

"_**What the hell is going on?" John sprung up off the pillow into a sitting position.**_

"_**Always humuorous, Johnny, but we got married, remember?" he held up a nice-billionare quality wedding band.**_

"_**No…" John shouted. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

"_Randy…Randy…Randy…"_

John's head shot up off his pillow in a heartbeat, he was drenched in deep sweat, and he was sporting one hell of a boner underneath his sheets. "What the hell?"

He glanced across the room, and that is when he noticed that Phil was in the opposite bed, in the exact same predicament as he was. Then he put two and two together.

"Did we…?" John stuttered.

"No, I don't believe so…" Phil responded, equally stuttered.

"Then it was just a…" John continued.

"…a dream…" Phil continued.

"What happened?" John shook his head to try and wake himself up.

"Well, you came in here extremely pissed off," Phil began. "Then your mood started changing abruptly, and eventually you became extrememly saddened and you started sobbing to yourself. You looked very vulvrable. You asked me to come and lay with you to get to sleep, which I agreed to. Eventually you fell asleep and I climbed into my own bed asleep."

"So…you dreamed of me?" John asked.

"Yeah…you of me?" Phil replied.

"Yeah…"

"So this was just coincidential?"

"I suppose so, Johnny."

"Well, I'm not even a smidge attracted to you, Phil, just so you know," John put out.

"Same here, John. My attraction remains solely with Matt."

"Okay, so we never speak of this again?" John pointed at Phil.

"You bet, this never even happened."

"What are you talking about?" John winked.

Phil just rolled his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

John sat up and watched his friend fall off to sleep, and he felt really bad that this whole conflict was tearing such a cute couple of him and Matt apart. He only hoped a resolution would come soon.

* * *

**~LATER THAT EVENING~**

"Do you _regret_ doing this with me?"

Matt held his wallet tight in his hand, one eye threatening to overflow with tears.

"Matt, do you?"

It was a picture of Matt and Phil from a few years back at one of Phil's birthday parties. Matt had thrown him an extravagant celebration that year, invited the entire WWE Roster to Matt's house for a backyard party. some might say it was a little bit over the top, but those people didn't understand how much Matt loved that man. How much he loved Phillip Jack Brooks.

"Matt!"

"Honestly, I don't know!" shouted Matt. "Do you think I like being in a huge dispute with Phil, Randy? Do you?"

Randy placed a hand on his forehead and a hand on his hip, trying to calm down. "I'm sorry I got you in to this."

"Randy, you didn't get me into anything. I did this because I wanted to," Matt assured him.

Randy smiled, but then he noticed the photo in Matt's hand. "What's that?" he reached for the picture.

"Nothing, Randy, nothing…" Matt tried to conceal it, but Randy was too quick and he snatched it from him.

Randy looked over the photograph for what seemed like several minutes, and, without looking up from the photo, he aksed Matt, "How long have you and Phil been together?"

Matt looked confuzzled. "Going on seven years now," Matt replied, taking astonishment in his own information.

Randy gave him a short gaze, and then handed the photograph back.

"You know what, I'm not letting this go on any further. I'm going to get everything straightened out, whether John likes it or not. I'm sick of all this bullshit!" Randy yelled, exiting out of his and Matt's room in a hurry.

* * *

The radio played sooting song after soothing song. John had to admit Phil had good taste in radio stations.

_When she was just a girl__  
__She expected the world__  
__But it flew away from her reach__  
__So she ran away in her sleep__  
__Dreamed of para- para- paradise__  
__Para- para- paradise__  
__Para- para- paradise__  
__Every time she closed her eyes__  
__Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh…_

"Is that Coldplay?" John asked, breaking the conversation-lacking atmosphere that had been present for about half an hour.

"You betcha," Phil replied, putting down his magazine. "You like Coldplay, John?"

"I like a couple of their songs," John laughed.

The door nearly scared the hell out of the two men when nothing but hard bangs against it could be heard.

"The hell?" Phil unlocked and opened the door. Neither man would have guessed to have seen Randy.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Randall," cooed Phil, but Randy was having none of it.

"Get out," he directed to Phil. When he noticed Phil not flinching, he repeated himself more assertedly. "I said, get the FUCK out."

"Aren't you charming, Randy?" Phil rolled his eyes. "I'm here if you need me," he whispered to John before giving Randy one hell of a glare and leaving, closing the door behind him.

Randy turned and looked straight at John, who was standing right across the room from him, giving him a murderous look.

"John, we are going to have a man-to-man talk here," Randy ordered.

John, who was half heartedly Randy was in here so they could finally get all this stuff off their chests, waved his hand and said, "Well, shoot, Legend Killer."

Randy tried to speak as calmly as possible. "Why…are you so damn pissed with me? What have I done?"

"As if you don't already know," John spat spitefully. "Are you trying to call me stupid by asking me that question?"

"What are you _talking _about, John?"

"Randy, don't play me for stupid. You know damn well why I'm pissed with you, and the fact that you're being so subtle about it is really pissing me off even more. Stop playing dumb before I get really angry in here!" John shouted, a vein starting to appear in his forehead.

"I have no fucking idea what you're talking about!" Randy blasted. Then he took a minute to think. Calmly, he asked, "Is it about the open mic incident last night?"

"We're finally getting to a start here with this confrontation," John crossed his arms and stared the other man in the eyes.

"John…" Randy spoke. "I realize I was wrong for that, and I apologize, but I was drunk for crying out loud!"

"A drunk mouth speaks a sober mind," John informed. "Which means everything you said came straight from your internal feelings. Randy, have you even the slightest clue how embarrassing, infuriating, and hurtful that was to me?"

"I know, John, I know, and I'm _fucking_ sorry, but given the way you've been acting lately, I've been on edge!" Randy hollered.

"The 'way I've been acting lately'? Really, Rand? Really?"

"What are you, the Miz?" Randy mocked. "You've been acting like a PMS'ing-bitch ever since that night me and Matt went out for some fun!"

"Either you're mocking me or you just don't think what you did was wrong," John squinted his eyes.

"I'm going to ask you again, WHAT. THE. FUCK. DID. I. DO?" Randy exclaimed, his forehead and neck breaking out with various veins.

"_YOU FUCKING SCREWED MY BEST FRIEND, YOU PIECE OF SHIT DOUCHEBAG_!"

Both men were silent. It seemed as though this little 'confrontation' had finally reached a boiling point.

* * *

**To be continued!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

_Randy was silent, motionless, his eyes not daring to look John dead in the eye anymore._

"_How funny that you and your big talk have shut up now," John laughed harshly. "I know that's what's been going on."_

"_Well aren't you clever, John."_


	28. Chapter 28

**His Voices in My Head**

* * *

**Recap: **

"I'm going to ask you again, WHAT. THE. FUCK. DID. I. DO?" Randy exclaimed, his forehead and neck breaking out with various veins.

"_YOU FUCKING SCREWED MY BEST FRIEND, YOU PIECE OF SHIT DOUCHEBAG_!"

Both men were silent. It seemed as though this little 'confrontation' had finally reached a boiling point.

* * *

**Now back to the story:** "His Voices in My Head" Chapter 28

Phil walked swiftly down the hotel hallway, looking for Randy and Matt's room. Outside of his own door with John, he'd decided that if Randy had enough in him to confront John, he could confront Matt. It was what was necessary if he were to get any peace between the two.

He was about to knock on the door, but he noticed it was cracked open a bit. He heard someone drinking from the inside, and he promptly opened the door. The sight he was faced with made him want to fall out.

"Matt, are you drinking _alcohol_?" Phil confronted, slamming the room door back angrily.

"Yeah, what of it?" Matt spat, continuing to drink. "It's not like I have a problem with alcohol."

"Yes, you do!" Phil snatched the drink out of Matt's hand, causing the older man to wince.

"What'd you do that for, ass?" Matt said, he himself as close to drunk as he could be while still retaining some clear thinking.

"Just stop, Matt. You know good well that you have history with this, and if you start again…"

"WHAT? If I start again, than WHAT, Phil?" Matt stood up, jamming his finger into Phil's chest. "You'll stop being with me? As if. You've already made it seem as if you have."

"Well that's your fault," Phil spat back, placing the alcoholic beverage on the nearest table and slapping Matt's finger out his chest. "You made a stupid decision, like you have now, and you're facing the consequences."

"Is this about that time out I had with Randy?" Matt started to connect the dots.

"No shit," Phil rolled his eyes and started for the door.

"Randy needed me," Matt exclaimed, causing Phil to stop.

"Needed you? What about me, Matt?" Phil barked. "Maybe I need you, you know, seeing as I am your boyfriend!"

"Phil, you know…you're acting as if I-,"

"Cheated on me with Randy?" Phil accused. "Damn straight."

* * *

Randy was silent, motionless, his eyes not daring to look John dead in the eye anymore.

"How funny that you and your big talk have shut up now," John laughed harshly. "I know that's what's been going on."

"Well aren't you clever, John."

"What's that supposed to mean, Randy?" John asked angrily. "Care to explain?"

Randy crossed his arms and gave look of ludicrousness to John. "You honestly…this entire time, you've been acting like…because you thought I was cheating with Matt?"

"Aww, Randy can connect dots now!" John mocked. "Don't act so collected, I know you thought I'd never find out, but I did. I fucking did, Randy."

"How could you have found out?" Randy was laughing half-angrily and half-amusingly. "If said action didn't happen, then you could never have found out, know why? Because it never fucking happened!"

"Oh, really, Randy?" John asked, pissed. "Explain-."

* * *

"-this!" Phil pulled out his phone and pressed play, forcing Matt to listen to it in full.

"_**Wow, that was incredible," said a panting tired-sounding Randy. By the sound of his voice, John and the others could tell that Randy had most likely accidentally dialed John's number because he wasn't talking to John.**_

"_**You can say that again," said another tired voice, obviously Matt's.**_

"_**Thank you for this," Randy said to Matt. Both Men were panting heavily. "God, I love you!"**_

"_**How could you not love someone like me," said Matt, putting emphasis on me.**_

"_**We'd better get back before John or Phil suspect anything," Randy sighed.**_

"_**I don't want to leave. I'm so comfortable here," cooed Matt.**_

"_**I am too, but we have to get back so they don't jump to any conclusions Matt. This is between me and you, understood."**_

"_**Got you, it just feels weird hiding something this big from John. I mean, he's my best friend."**_

"_**I understand, but he absolutely cannot know about this," replied Randy seriously. "Now let's move."**_

"Care to explain-,"

* * *

"-that? Can you explain what you just heard, Randy? Obviously you can't because that stupid fucking smug look just left your face!"

"Where…where did you get that, John?" Randy asked, starting to look a bit nervous.

"Hmph, you dialed my number by accident that day. Feeling guilty, huh?" It was John's turn to wear the smug look.

"Is that all you heard?" a vein reappeared on Randy's forehead.

"How the hell does it matter?" John replied hastily. "Just admit-,"

"IS THAT ALL YOU FUCKING HEARD?" Randy shouted brashly, which was only making John angrier.

"Sure, that's all I heard," John said disobediently.

Randy shot up to John in a flash, holding the slightly shorter man by the shirt collar. "Don't fuck with me, John, is that all you heard?"

"Fuck…you…" John spat (literally) in Randy's face.

Randy growled, wiping John's spit off his face with more anger than a raging bull. Next thing he knew, he had tackled John to the ground and had his hands around the older man's neck, starting to choke him. But John was a bit stronger than Randy was, so he pulled Randy's hands off his neck with moderate ease. He flipped the two around and started punching the taller man in the face, making Randy even more enraged. He pushed John off of him, and shot up, pinning John against the nearest wall, holding his shirt collar like they were in the beginning.

"You're fucking hot when you're pissed," John smirked, toying with Randy's emotions.

Randy growled and pushed John out of the way, punching a hole in the wall instead of John.

John coughed. "I'm not sure why you're angry. You fucking cheated on me."

"I didn't fucking cheat, John!" Randy took his fist out of the wall and faced John. "That call was a fucking misunderstanding."

"Well from the sound of it," John started.

"'From the sound of it', John shut the fuck up, okay. When have I ever lied to you? Huh, John?"

John started to reply, but he never came up with anything.

"Exactly my fucking point," Randy growled. "The last time you didn't believe me, you know how that ended. You keep thinking I'm not able to be trusted, but you're fucking wrong, John, you're fucking wrong."

John didn't say anything, mainly because he knew the taller man was right. Randy never posed any reason to not be trusted, yet John always found a reason. As far as he thought right now, Randy could have been innocent, and he was just being pessimistic.

"I swear, John, since you apparently can't fucking trust me, maybe you should find someone you can trust," Randy suggested, spitting at John's feet and nudging past him to get near the door. "I'm going to leave with this, you'll come find me if you fucking come to your senses, but if you continue acting like you have a dick up your ass, then don't fucking ever talk to me again." He opened the door, beginning to step out into the hall. "I'm done trying to convince you I'm innocent."

"Randy, wait…"

Randy turned around, awaiting John to finish.

"I…you're right…"

The vein disappeared from Randy's forehead.

"You have proved to be trustworthy in the past, and I'm wrong for always accusing you of otherwise, I just…"

"John, our entire relationship has been full of paranoia and distrust," Randy said softly, watering down his normally harsh voice. "If you're not going to trust me, then there is no point in us being together."

John didn't turn around, he was refusing to let Randy know how much he wanted to just fall in the taller man's arms and let loose of his emotions. Plus, it wasn't the John Cena way to break down and cry (in front of others).

Well, fuck the John Cena way.

John whipped around and grabbed Randy into a gigantic, heartfelt hug, just letting his tears stain the other man's "Viper" t-shirt.

"I'm sorry about my trust issues, Randy, I honestly am," John cried.

"John…" Randy started, but John cut him off.

"I've always been like this, always had this trust insecurity," John continued. "It's why it's so hard for me to stay in a relationship for a long period of time. The other person always gets fed up with it and leaves…"

Randy just rubbed the back of his boyfriend's head, taking every one of his words into consideration.

"I can change, Randy, really, I can really change!" insisted John.

"We can work on this together, babe. You don't have to be alone on this," Randy assured. "But you have to work on this, or than can be no 'us'."

The two hugged for quite a while, neither saying a word, but rather enjoying the peace they hadn't shared in several days.

"I like this whole 'vulnerable John Cena' thing you have going on, by the way."

"Randy, shut up."

* * *

**To be continued!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

_"Matt, you don't know how sorry I am for accusing you of cheating," Phil apologized. "Knowing that you were helping Randy with that is just…I can't even begin…"_


	29. Chapter 29

His Voices in My Head

* * *

**Recap: **

_"I can change, Randy, really, I can really change!" insisted John._

"We can work on this together, babe. You don't have to be alone on this," Randy assured. "But you have to work on this, or than can be no 'us'."

The two hugged for quite a while, neither saying a word, but rather enjoying the peace they hadn't shared in several days.

"I like this whole 'vulnerable John Cena' thing you have going on, by the way."

"Randy, shut up."

* * *

**Now back to the story: "His Voices in My Head" Chapter 29**

"No, don't do this, please baby..." insisted Morrison, who attempted to catch his girlfriend by her arm. "Please..."

"I have to!" exclaimed Melina. "If I let this go on any longer, all of our friendships will be destroyed. I wasn't given this extremely convincing diva attitude for nothing!"

Morrison rolled his eyes and followed behind Melina with his hands in his pockets; he took a deep breath to brace for the impeding argument.

"John and Phil...all I have to do is find their room..."

"Why John and Randy first?" Morrison asked, he might as well jump on board with his girlfriend's plans.

"Because they're the heart of the problem..."

Morrison shook his head in agreement, stopped, and tried to remember his friends' room number.

"Here it is!" Melina shouted to Morrison.

Morrison caught up and looked around. "Should we just go in or..."

BAM!

"Okay you two, listen up, here's what needs to happen-,"

"You can't just go barging into people's rooms, Mel...wait, why did you stop-OH..."

The reason Melina (and now Morrison) stopped dead in their tracks was the same reason almost anyone would have - John and Randy were furiously making out, clad in nothing but their boxers on John's bed. They weren't even going full force, and it sounded like the bed was near its breaking point.

"I think our work here is done," Morrison said, his eyes shielded. He shielded Melina's eyesight as well, pulling her softly out of the room and closing the door behind them.

"I don't think my eyes will ever recover, to be honest," Morrison said.

"Oh please, you should be thankful you haven't walked in on them actually doing it before-," Melina's eyes grew helplessly big.

"You've walked in on them before?" Morrison shuddered. The mere thought of it alone...

"Let's go find Phil and Matt," Melina grabbed and pulled her boyfriend away.

* * *

Once they got to the part where Matt's room was, Morrison braced himself for another forced entry, but much to his surprise, Melina attempted to knock this time.

"Wait," Morrison stopped her, holding her hand cautiously.

"What is it?" Melina began, but Morrison shushed her as he leaned against the door, listening carefully.

_"Ungh, ungh, yeah, Phil, fuck, Philly Cheese Steak, give me more, more, harder, HARDER!" _

Not knowing whether to burst out laughing or vomit, Morrison slowly moved away from the door.

"Well?" Melina asked, her curiosity killing her inside.

"I think I heard screams," Morrison pointed at the door. "LOUD screams..."

"Wait, are they fighting?" Melina was worried, and she burst into the room as Morrison began to fall out laughing on the ground. He was enjoying a long period of laughter until he felt his girlfriend's hand give him a hard SLAP on the face.

"Damn it, you ASS!" Melina hollered, her feisty side coming out. "How could you let me go in _there_...to see _that_?"

"I warned you!" Morrison rubbed his face. "I said I heard screams...!"

"Bastard, they were screaming alright," Melina crossed her arms and hmphed at Morrison. "Which is something you won't be hearing from me at night for a _longggg _time."

"Wait, what?" Morrison's jaw dropped. "Wait, come back! I was only kidding! A harmless joke, that's all! Baby, _wait_!"

* * *

Neither Randy or John had noticed when Melina and Morrison had opened the door, and neither were in the position to care.

John's muscularly-built body was straddling Randy's toned, tanned one and was kissing him hard on the lips. He looked the taller man in his cold, venomous eyes, which only made him want Randy even more. How he could ever believe that this man could have done anything he accused him of, he didn't know.

Randy flipped the two men over, with him now on top of the bigger man. He'd wanted John oh so badly for the last week, something he had been denied due to a misunderstanding. John was surely going to pay for it.

"You've been a bad boy," Randy cooed, kissing and nipping at John's neck. "We're playing by my rules, so you'd be smart to call me 'Master' if you want anything from me, slave boy."

"Slave boy?" John said. "Master? You must be kidding me-,"

Suddenly, Randy took a huge thrust against John, rubbing their concealed lengths together and causing John to buck mid-sentence.

"Damn, Randy, don't do this," John was struggling to keep composure, he was sporting a bigger and bigger tent in his pants as things went on. The fact that Randy was leaving extremely painful, yet absolutely blissful bruises all over his neck and chest wasn't any help.

"Still being stubborn?" Randy asked, starting to retreat down John's abdomen towards his groin. "I guess you'll have to learn..."

"The hard way?" John finished. "Good luck trying!" He said it with confidence, even though he knew deep down that he would end up screaming Randy's name, or rather 'Master' by the time it was all good and done.

As soon as he finished that sentence, Randy had ripped off John's underwear off and attached his mouth right on John's raging hard on, causing John to feel sexual shockwaves as he started to lick and suck all around.

"Randy, ugh, so good..."

Randy didn't respond, with words at least, he just started bobbing his head up and down John's lengthy shaft, going as far as deep throating. John was a hot mess, he was holding on to the sheets of the bed and he wasn't even getting fucked. Yet.

The sight of Randy Orton giving him head was enough to John off the edge in its own rights, but for some reason John held it in as much as he could.

"I know you're ready to cum, aren't you, slave boy?" the masculine, sex-filled voice of Randy smirked.

"Fuck yes..." John whimpered.

"Well, I'm not done with you yet," Randy started to kiss him on the lips again. "You know, I can fuck you hard enough to disturb your walking pattern for a week...all it takes is you giving me...the proper respect..."

"Respect my ass," John rolled his eyes in sexual defiance.

"I actually like the sound of that..." Randy grinned evilly, removing his own boxers and getting dangerously close to John's ass.

"Why don't you just fuck me?" John smirked. "I know that's what you want."

"Yeah," Randy replied. "But like I said, I demand respect."

John hated that grin on Randy's face almost as much as he hated what Randy was demanding. "You're not getting me to call you 'Master'."

"Your choice," Randy threw John's legs over his shoulders, giving him a face-to-ass position. He spread John's cheeks, getting hard just looking at it. He leaned in, using his tongue to circle around the opening, causing the older man to moan softly. He swirled around and around until finally he dove his tongue into the hole, enjoying every aspect of John's ass.

He knew he was getting somewhere from the moans he was getting from his lover, so he chucked up a good glob of spit and spat at the opening, then started rubbing it around with his finger. John's moans were getting louder and louder.

"Randy..." John sighed. "Come on..."  
"I can't tell what you want unless you tell me," Randy's smirk was ever so big and he started to use his fingers to stretch John's hole while simultaneously giving John's cock slight pumps.

"Damn it, stop teasing..."

"What do you want me to do?"  
"Just...you know what I want!"

"Which is?"

"Randy, will you just fuck me already?" John begged, his insides craving Randy.

"Who's Randy, slave boy?"

"Fuck, damn it, Randy...I mean, Master, will you just fuck me already please!"

The need and submission in that statement drove Randy into a sexual frenzy, and he immediately dove into John's ass, planting himself balls-deep and gaining a loud series of painful yet pleasurable moans from his lover. He kissed John softly on the lips as he started to pick up a pace. He leaned back up and grabbed onto John's hips as he drove harder and harder into home base. The bed was creaking relentlessly, and John was sure he was ripping some of the sheets.

The internal caverns of John was sending all kinds of erotic vibrations up Randy's spine, and he knew he was getting dangerously close to his breaking point. Wanting John to suffer a little payback, he started fucking him with full power, making John's noises even more loud than before. John knew his ass would be in horrible shape for a while, but he didn't care because it felt so damn good at the moment.

"Master, please touch me," John begged, glad when his request was granted and Randy started to give him a handjob. It didn't take John long to realize he was reaching his point as well.

"Fuck I'm going to cum," John cried, the euphoria hitting him harder with every second.

"Fuck, me too, slave-boy," Randy kissed John hard on the lips and John pulled him close as they simultaneously reached their respective orgasms.

Randy collapsed right next to his lover, completely spent for the moment.

"Can we just stay in for the rest of the day?" John suggested.

"Good idea," panted Randy.

* * *

Like John and Randy, Phil laid on his back in the bed with Matt's head on his chest, the mere beat of Phil's heart calming to Matt.

"I don't think we've ever done it that hard before," Matt sighed, his backside starting to hurt from his previous activity.

"Me neither, a lot of sexual tension, I guess?" Phil said, just about ready to fall asleep.

The two men laid in silence for a while, but Phil knew he had something to get off of his chest.

"Matt, you don't know how sorry I am for accusing you of cheating," Phil apologized. "Knowing that you were helping Randy with that is just…I can't even begin…"

"Don't sweat it," Matt smiled. "That conversation was pretty easy to take out of context."

"Do you think we'll get to that point one day?" Phil asked.

"One day," Matt replied. "Without a doubt."

* * *

Randy and John woke up and showered together the next morning, and were getting dressed to go have some breakfast. John was placing his watch on his wrist when Randy caught his attention.

"What's that in your pocket?" Randy asked, pointing to John's shorts pocket.

"I don't know, it looks like a box," John pulled it out, noticing that a beautiful and expensive looking velvet box had somehow gotten into his pants pocket.

"Is this a-,"

Randy smirked and softly took the box from him. "Hmm, how did that get there?" He bent down to one knee in front of John and opened the box. "Johnathan Felix Anthony Cena, will you do me the biggest honor by marrying me?"

John's eyes glew bright with excitement as he politely took the velvet case from Randy's hands, admiring the beautiful ring inside.

"Well, of course!" John nearly strangled his now fiancee in a loving hug. "Wait, this is why you were out with Matt?"

Randy just smiled and kissed John on the lips, elated that they could finally be united in matrimony.

* * *

**To be continued!**

**Preview for next chapter:**

_"The rings aren't here yet? What do you mean?" Randy barked. Cody flinched, he knew he was in for it._

_"No need to worry boys, I've got your rings right here."_

_"Ted?" Randy and Cody called, but the door opened and revealed someone the two men never thought they'd see right now._

_"Happy to see me?" spoke the cocky, arrogant, calculated voice of a certain Canadian superstar._

* * *

_**a/n:** Hey Guys, I'm saddened yet enjoyed to tell you all that the next chapter of this story will be the last. I'm so grateful for everyone who read and followed this story! Stay tuned & please review!_


	30. Chapter 30

**His Voices in My Head **

* * *

**Recap:** _  
Randy bent down to one knee in front of John and opened the box. "Johnathan Felix Anthony Cena, will you do me the biggest honor by marrying me?"  
John's eyes glew bright with excitement as he politely took the velvet case from Randy's hands, admiring the beautiful ring inside.  
"Well, of course!" John nearly strangled his now fiancee in a loving hug. "Wait, this is why you were out with Matt?"  
Randy just smiled and kissed John on the lips, elated that they could finally be united in matrimony. _

* * *

**Now for the story finale: **_**  
"His Voices in My Head" **_**Chapter 30 **

**JOHN'S DRESSING ROOM **  
Today was the big day, the day that John would become John Cena-Orton. John took a long look in the mirror in his dressing room, trying to admire the man he was and the man he was soon to become.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Matt and Melina, who raced over to John and gave him one of the biggest hugs he'd ever received.  
"My Johnny is getting married!" Melina cried, nearly suffocating John. John coughed softly to get Melina to release the hug, and she did, allowing John to breathe.

John was greatly appreciative of his two closest friends. Melina had vastly helped John; she was the main wedding planner and was in charge of the decorations and setup. John knew Melina would help him design a better wedding than he could ever imagine, not only was she fashionable, but she had amazing taste and perspective. Matt was graciously accepted John's offer to be his best man, a offer that brought Matt to tears that fateful day.

"So is the 'Row of Honor', as I like to call it, organized?" John asked Melina.

Melina took a moment to think. "Yes, it's your parents, Randy's parents, Randy's sister Becky, and me."

"Great, thanks Melina, you're the best," John kissed her on the cheek and hugged her as she left to do some final touches.

"I can't believe I'm getting married, Matt, I mean, this is incredible," John was almost in tears as he and Matt were alone in the room.

"Me neither, I'm so happy for you, bro," Matt pulled John over the shoulder with his arm, giving him a brotherly hug.

"Who would have thought I would be getting married before you," John admitted. "I mean, you and Phil have been together for ages."

"I think our time will come," Matt smiled. He was honestly so happy for his best friend, he had a rocky love life, and he was finally going to settle down with someone.

**RANDY'S DRESSING ROOM **  
"But that bottle of whiskey down," Cody snapped at Randy. Randy sighed, ever since he asked Cody to be his best man, the smaller boy had been slightly edgy in trying to make sure everything went smoothly.

"You can drink as much as you want after the wedding," Cody said, using a lint roller to take off any abscess lint on Randy's tux.

"Ugh, fine," Randy knocked his head back on the couch, trying to relax from all the business of the wedding.

"I don't know why you even want to get wasted before your wedding," Cody said in a _'I just can't with you'_ voice.

Randy stood up and looked in the mirror, admiring how handsome he actually was in his suit. John was a damn lucky man. "This wedding has been one of the most worsome events ever," he took a drink of water. "Not that I don't want to marry John, because I do, but the actual wedding..."

"Stop getting so worked up!" Cody snapped again. "You're getting married, Randy, one of the most happy moments you'll experience."

Randy glanced at Cody, who was now wiping away the lint on his jacket. He felt slightly bad, because he knew Cody was being overtly supportive because he wanted to be wedded himself. Cody always expressed how he wanted to get married to Ted, but that the the other man had a fear of marriage.

"Thank you, Cody," Randy hugged the other man tightly. "I don't know what I'd do without you, bro."

"I'm glad to help in any way I can," Cody responded, giving into the hug and happy that Randy was cheering up. Cody's phone vibrated, and he answered it, talking away until he finally ended the call. "All of the groomsmen are ready," Cody smiled.

Randy smiled back. He and John decided to share a group of groomsmen and just have separate best mans (Cody and Matt respectively). So, there were 8 groomsmen altogether: Ted, JoMo, Phil, Nathan (Randy's younger brother), and all four of John's brothers (Sean, Steve, Dan, and Matt).

Matt Hardy knocked and entered Randy's dressing room. "Hey guys," he greeted, closing the door softly behind him. "I was just wondering, Cody, you have the rings, correct?"

"Um...I do," Cody scratched the back of his head nervously. "They're just not...here...yet..."

"WHAT?" Matt and Randy shouted in unison.

"The rings aren't here yet? What do you mean?" Randy barked, veins threatening to pop out of his head. Cody flinched, he knew he was in for it.

"No need to worry boys, I've got your rings right here."

"Ted?" Randy and Cody called, but the door opened and revealed someone the two men never thought they'd see right now.

"Happy to see me?" spoke the cocky, arrogant, calculated voice of a certain Canadian superstar.

"Jericho?" Randy's veins protruded even more. "What are you doing here?"

"Bringing you your rings, obviously," Jericho rolled his eyes. He looked particularly stunning, he himself dressed in a snazzy grey suit with a navy blue tie and a white-as-snow dress shirt underneath.

"I'm not against kicking ass at my own wedding," Randy threatened. "I-,"

"Your wedding starts soon, correct?" Jericho interrupted. "You might want to give these rings to the right people while I find myself a seat-,"

"_A SEAT_?" Randy bellowed. "You weren't even _invited_-,"

"_Quite_ the contrary," Jericho interrupted again. "I have my invitation right here." He pulled a white folded up document from the inside of his suit jacket and showed it to the three men in the room.

"Damn it," Randy muttered. "That's what I get for letting Cody handle the invitations..."

Cody dug a hole into Randy's head with his eyes. "Well, let's get to business, Chris, I appreciate you getting the rings, may I please have them so I can get rolling?"

Jericho handed the box with the rings in it to Cody. "Sure thing," he put on a smile. "Try not to screw up your own wedding Randall," he spoke. "I'll be watching." With that, Jericho left out of the room, leaving the three other men speechless.

* * *

At last, it was time for the wedding.

The venue seated an extremely large attendance count, as the two grooms had invited their respective families and just about everyone from the WWE.  
The two men figured they'd tweak a few elements of the wedding to their liking, and hoped it would end up well.

The musicians started playing a selection, and everyone looked with admiration as Randy stepped up to the front of the room where the wedding official was, along with Cody who was a step behind him. Randy took a deep breath and turned to face the long walkway between the entry to the room and himself.

On queue, the doors opened, and the groomsmen started to walk in, walking in a single file line with Ted in the front. Once they had made it to the front, they began to split into two groups of four each, one group going off to the left of the main area where Randy was, and one group going off to the right.  
As they separated, they revealed a mighty stunningly dressed John, who stepped up to the stand with Randy, followed by none other than Matt, who looked like he'd been crying.

The two grooms faced each other, taking a long look at each other, remembering all they'd been to prior to this event.

The official began speaking as soon as he saw fit. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Johnathan Felix Anthony Cena and Randall Keith Orton in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

When no one objected, the ceremony continued. "The men will now exchange their wedding vows."

Randy cleared his throat nervously. "John, you are everything to me. I wake up in the morning thinking of you, and I go to sleep at night thinking of you. You are my heart and soul, you make me who I am. I promise to love you one hundred percent, be loyal, faithful, loving, caring, and supporting. Today, I make the decision to be one with you, and only you."

John felt a tear drop at Randy's words as he began his own speech. "Randy, I can't think of anything to say other than I am completely head-over-heels in love with you. Your charming good looks, your colorful personality, and several other things make my life so much better. I couldn't imagine life without you, and with you I promise to love until the day I die."

The official continued. "Will the best man please present the rings?"

Cody popped out one of the rings and handed it to Randy, while Matt the other to John, a little spin they put on the ceremony. Randy placed his on John's finger and John did the same. The two men couldn't help but admire how well the ring looked on the other's finger.

The official smiled, closing his book. "I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss."

John caught hold of Randy's collar and pulled him to him forcefully, laying one hell of a kiss on his now-husband's lips. They stood there locking lips to the crowd's applause and whistling until they had to break for air.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the newly married couple of John and Randy!" the official chanted to more loud applause.

Once everything was over, the couple prepared to move to the next location for the wedding reception. The stretch limo pulled up and the driver opened the door for them.

"And to think that all of this started because you almost choked on your cheeseburger," John smirked, receiving a punch in the arm. The two men laughed and passionately kissed once more before hopping into the limousine, ready to start their married life together.

**THE END**

* * *

_**a/n: **__While I'm sad this story is over, I'm glad I can finally say I finished another story! Now I can put more focus into my other stories and hopefully, soon enough I will give you guys a new story. Thanks for your support! Please review!  
Also, would anyone want to see this story have a sequel, pertaining to their married life? Let me know in your review or PM me!_


End file.
